The Fate of Destiny
by CocaColaWriter123
Summary: What if Fili and Kili had a sister? What if Thorin ended up having to care for three dwarves and he has to take them all on the quest and it changes everything? NO SLASH OR INCEST Rated T because I'm paranoid. Disclaimer: I do not own the Hobbit.
1. Prologue

**HAI GUYS! So, recently I've fallen in love with the Hobbit, and my friends and I absolutely love Fili and Kili, so we got together and decided to write a story. We're really excited about this and I hope you guys like the story. FYI this is a group written story, I'm just the only one that has a fan fiction account. Anyway I hope you guys like it!**

Thorin Oakenshield paced nervously outside his sister's room. He looked to the side to see his friend, Blain, sitting in a chair next to the door, staring anxiously at the wall.

"Two months early, Thorin. Two months early. This isn't good."

"I know, Kili was only a couple weeks early and he was already so small. I just- I don't know what to think."

"This is my fault, Thorin. If I hadn't-"

"Don't say that. This isn't anyone's fault."

Despite Thorin's advice, Blain remembered everything that had happened in the past few hours.

_"Blain, we need to pick a name for the baby, and I think Kai is a good idea!"_

_"__Kai, Dis? Why Kai? I thought we would name the baby after someone in the family."_

_"__Well, I like Kai. I like the way it sounds."_

_"__What if it's a girl Dis? What do we do then?"_

Blain shook the thoughts from his head. Light footsteps cause both to look up. In front of them were two young dwarves with excited expressions on the faces.

"Papa, is our baby brother here yet?" Fili asked with wide eyes.

Blain forced a smile and lifted his sons onto his lap.

"No, Fili, the baby is not here yet, and remember, it may not be a boy. You could end up with a little sister instead."

Fili's shoulders slumped and he stuck out his bottom lip in a pout.

"But I don't _want _a baby sister! I want a baby brother!"

"Yeah! I wanna brother too! So we can play with him!"

"Well what's wrong with a baby sister? Can't you play with a baby sister too?"

Kili copied his brother and pouted.

"No. They like dollies and they're prissy. They don't like playing like me and Fili do."

"Well that may not be true, your little sister may like playing the way you and Fili do, you should give the baby a chance."

The boys nodded.

"But it _could_ be a boy, right papa?"

"Yes, Kili, you could end up with either a baby brother or sister."

Suddenly a cry rang through the house followed by utter silence. Thorin glanced at Blain nervously when the door opened. There stood a solemn Oin with a tiny bundle in his arms.

"Blain, I'm sorry, she- She's just so small. She will hopefully live, but it's going to be very difficult."

Blain stared at Oin blankly. His daughter, his newborn daughter may not even live? Oin held the blankets out to Blain and he took them carefully, as if she might fall apart in his hands. Her eyes were closed, and she was still. Blain had one moment of hope, seeing his daughter peaceful in his arms when Oin spoke again.

"Blain, you- you should come inside. It's Dis, she's-"

Without further information, Blain strode into the room, careful of the bundle in his arms. Dis lay in her bed, taking shallow breaths. Blain turned to Oin who sighed.

"Blain, I'm sorry. I can't do anything, I'm sorry…"

"Blain... love… come here." Dis called quietly from the bed.

The dwarf did as she asked and kneeled down next to her.

"Blain, love, I'm sorry… watch Fili and Kili for me."

He nodded, holding her hand.

"And… Blain please, do whatever you can… please don't let her go. Protect her. Keep her safe."

"Dis, love, I'm so sorry about earlier… I didn't mean-"

"Hush now." Dis whispered. "It's alright. Take care of her Blain. And the boys too."

"I will, Dis, I promise."

Dis smiled weakly.

"I love you." She pushed the words out of her mouth as the life faded from her eyes.

Blain choked as tears ran down his face.

"I love you too."

The tiny bundle that shifted in his arms brought Blain out of his thoughts. Looking down at the small face, he remembered the promise he'd made moments ago. Tears still in his eyes, he turned to Oin.

"Oin please, tell me. What do I have to do? I'll do anything."

Oin sighed.

"Blain, It's not that easy. She's just so small. It's going to be hard-"

"I don't care. I promised Dis I would take care of her, and I intend on keeping that promise."

Oin nodded and left the room, passing the two young brothers as he did.

"Papa, is that the baby?"

"Yes, Kili, you have a baby sister."

Kili looked at Fili who walked forward to Blain.

"She's so little, papa. How will we be able to play with her?"

"You'll have to wait for a while before you play with her."

"Papa?"

"Yes, Kili?"

"Why were you crying?"

Blain sighed, how was he going to tell them this?

"Fili, Kili, boys come here."

The two did as they were told.

"Boys, your mama, is… boys, mama left."

"No she didn't papa, she's right there."

"No, Kili she's not."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean that…."

He paused, not knowing how to tell them that their mother had just died giving birth to a baby sister they didn't even want. How to tell them that their mother will never tuck them into bed again. Will never tell them how much she loves them. They will never hear the stories of her childhood that they were too young to hear at the time. But he must try. He must explain all this to them. Maybe not all at once but one day they will know that their mother believed that her daughter was worth more than her own life.

"Fili, Kili, do you remember when I told you that we all have spirits and that when we die those spirits leave our bodies?"

"Yes," they replied in unison.

"Well your mother's spirit has…. gone on…. and she won't be back for a while."

They stood in silence for a moment then Fili asked, "Are you saying Mama is dead?"

Blain sighed, here it goes. "Yes, Fili. Your mama is-" He choked again, and looked at his sweet wife laying motionless in the bed.

"Mama is dead."

Kili and Fili looked at each other, not quite understanding the impact of what their father had said. Slowly, they put it together and started tearing up. They grabbed their father and sobbed into his shoulders. Kili on his left and Fili on his right. Kili looked into his fathers eyes and Blain saw the sadness in them and he knew that this would forever impact the way they lived their lives. He figured that they might hate their new sister because of what she had caused but he was mistaken. They quietly asked if they could see their new baby sister. He agreed and saw the love in their eyes. He saw that Kili especially seemed to adore her and he was relieved that they didn't seem to be angry with her. He hoped with all his heart it would stay that way and that they would love her even as much as they would have if it were a brother.

"She's so little papa."

"Yes, Kili. She is very little, so you must be careful. You won't be able to play with her just yet.

"When can we? I wanna play with her now!"

"Not yet, Kili, not yet. When she gets a little bit older you can but not yet."

Blain sat there cradling his little girl in his arms while his sons fell asleep on his shoulders. he slowly got up and took one of the blankets and put it on top of the boys. They latched their hands onto it as they lay there. He took his daughter to the crib that Bofur had made for her. He gently laid her inside it and stepped back and just stood there, staring at his beautiful daughter. As he stood there a small smile spread across her face.

Now that all his children were all fast asleep, he allowed the tears to fall. He barely made it out of the room before he crumpled to the floor, sobbing. How was he supposed to go on without the love of his life? He sat there, shaking as he thought about how horrible his world would be now. He stared at the wood he sat on, when suddenly two brown boots stood in his vision.

"Blain, I-"

Blain looked up, seeing his best friend with tears in his eyes as well. He knew.

Standing on his shaky legs, Blain put his hand on Thorin's shoulder.

"Thorin, I'm sorry. She- She was your sister, and- I'm so sorry."

"Blain, yes, of course I'm upset that Dis is gone, but I worry about the boys. Are they alright?"

"For the most part; they were upset at first, but when they saw the baby, they just fell in love with her."

"Good, I'd rather them focus on the new baby than the death of their own mother."

"I suppose we should start working on the burial details soon." Blain said as he choked back another sob.

"Yes, but one thing first...,"

"And what is that?"

"What is the child's name?"

Blain peered behind him into the room at his precious daughter.

"Kaia. Her name is Kaia."

**YAAAAAAY so I hope you guys like this story, idk how often we'll be updating, hopefully at least once a week. R&amp;R!**


	2. Faster

**HEEEEEEEEEY. So thanks a ton for all the likes, follows, and reviews. We LOVE them! Really hope you guys like this chapter. It's mainly a bunch of fluff. Fyi This is written as if Fili were 12, Kili 9, and Kaia 4 IN HUMAN YEARS. If any of y'all can tell me the equivalent of dwarf years to human years then great, otherwise please do not come yelling at me for improper age stuff.  
**

* * *

Blain smiled as he watched his two sons chase each other around the tall grass. The pair were very close, and although they had their fights, they were always there for each other in the end. A small squeeze on his hand caused him to look down. Looking up at him was his three year old daughter, her big ice blue eyes staring up at him.

"Yes, Kaia, what is it, dear?"

"Where are we going?"

Blain looked up again as they continued walking.

"Out for a picnic, we'll go have some lunch, and play and just have fun today."

Kaia nodded and looked ahead again as they slowly moved their way through the fields. Blain looked down at his daughter again. He smiled as he admired her perfect brown- blonde hair. It was something he'd never seen before, a mix of blonde hair and dark brown, but it was amazing, and beautiful.

Finally they reached a tall oak tree and Blain put down the basket and blanket he'd brought along for the day. Kaia immediately sat down and pulled her doll out of the basket, while Kili and Fili continued to run about. Blain sat down and pulled Kaia into his lap, earning a squeal of laughter from his daughter.

He sat with Kaia in his lap, as she happily played with her doll. Blain's thoughts pulled him from his daughter's laughter. Nearly three years ago, he lost his wife. Now he had his daughter, so precious and so much like her mother. He looked back at his daughter, who was still prancing her doll across the blanket. Kaia suddenly looked up at her brothers. Turning to her father, she asked,

"Papa, can I play wif Fee and Kee?"

Blain nodded and allowed his daughter to jump up and run over to her brothers. He watched them talk for a few moments, and sat back against the tree.

"Fee, I wanna race." Kil said

"Alright, how about you , Kai?"

"Yes! Race! Race! Race!" Kaia jumped up and down.

"So we'll go from here to that tall tree over by the puddles. Ready? GO!"

Kaia started off strong. She was just behind Kili and Fili who were neck and neck. They started gaining. Soon, she was left in the dust. When she finally got to the tree, the boys were arguing about who won. Fili yelled,

"I WON!"

"NO! I DID!" replied Kili.

Kaia piped up and said, "No fair! You left me! Im just a girl!"

They both turned and looked at her.

"That doesn't matter, Kai. You can be as fast as me and Fee if you want."

"I can?"

Fili laughed.

"Of course! Kai, don't think you aren't fast or strong just because you're a girl! You can do whatever you want! As long as what you're trying to do really matters, and you really care about it, you can do it."

Kaia nodded and smiled.

"Again!"

Her brothers laughed, but agreed.

For the next few hours, the three siblings chased each other back and forth, Kaia trying to maker her little legs move faster, but she always came behind her brothers.

"Fee, I thought I gonna be faster now!" She pouted.

"Kai, it won't happen in a day, you have to try every day to get faster."

"Oh."

"Fili, Kili, Kaia! Come on, we have a whole basket of food to eat!" Blain yelled, holding up the basket of good

The three giggled and ran back to the blanket, sitting down to eat . Kaia stood up. Blain asked,

"Where are you going?"

"I wanna try to be faster so i can pway wif Fee and Kee."

"Well you need to finish your food first."

"Okay."

She sat back down. She started eating as fast as she could. Right when she was done, she got up and started running, leaving her family still eating. She practiced the same route from the start to the tree over and over again.

When Fili and Kili finished they got up and went over to her. She was still running.

"Kai!"

Their little sister looked up at the sound of her name.

"Kai, you have to take a break, you won't get faster by running all day."

Kai sighed and nodded, and followed her brother's back to the tree. For the rest of the day, they played, laughing and having fun. When the sun finally began to set, the family was walking back home, Kaia and Kili asleep in their father's arms, Fili walking next to him, carrying the now empty basket.

They finally reached the house, and Fili pushed the door open. Blain quickly put his two youngest to bed, Fili following, and soon they were all fast asleep. Blain smiled to himself, knowing that he would always do anything he could to protect his treasures.

* * *

**YAY lots of fluff. Expect the next chapter pretty soon. LOVE YA R&amp;R  
**


	3. Their Father

**HELLO! Sorry about taking a while to update, we're actually a few chapters ahead, we just never proofread this chapter till yesterday, and I was crazy busy then. Anyway, I really like this chapter and I hope you do too. ***SPOILER ALERT*** You may want to get some tissues out for this chapter.**

* * *

Kaia happily ran through the forest with her brothers. Although she was still young, she enjoyed playing with her big brothers every day. The three were racing from a far off tree back to the house, and true to her brothers' words, she'd become faster. Not by much, but nonetheless, she was quicker on her feet. Fili got there first, quickly followed by Kili, then Kaia. Panting, Fili grinned.

"See Kai? I told you you would get faster!"

"I'm still not fast as you." She pouted

Kili ruffled his sister's hair.

"You'll get even faster, don't worry, Kai."

Kaia nodded, and suddenly smiled and ran forward.

"Uncle Thowin! Uncle Thowin!"

Her brothers quickly followed, all three tackling the dwarf. Thorin laughed as he fell to the ground, his nephews and niece squealing with laughter.

"And where have you three been?"

"Playin." Kaia giggled.

Thorin grunted as he stood up, Kaia holding onto his shoulders, Kili holding on to one foot and Fili swinging on one of his arms. He hobbled it to the door where Blain opened it, and seeing his poor friend being tackled by his children, pulled Kaia off his back, and Fili off his arm.

"Well, Thorin, I see the children gave you a warm welcome."

Kili laughed and stood up.

"Yes, well Blain, I'm afraid I'm not here for a simple visit."Thorin said, his smile fading.

"I need to talk to you, quickly."

Blain realized his friend's urgency and nodded, putting Kaia down.

"Why don't you three go play? Mister Bofur came by today and left some new toys in your rooms."

The three nodded and ran off to Kili and Fili's room, oblivious to the tension between the two adults. Turning back to Thorin, Blain frowned.

"Thorin, what is it? Is everything alright?"

Thorin shook his head, looking down "I wish I could say that, but no. Orcs have been spotted not far from the town."

Blain went wide eyed, knowing that he had to protect his children at all costs.

"How much time do we have?"

As if on cue, a shout rang outside. Thorin threw the door open, and looked around, seeing orcs already in his town.

"Blain, get the children, we need to get them out of here. Now."

He quickly ran back to the room, returning with Kaia in his arms, Fili and Kili on either side of him.

"Papa, whas wong?" Kaia's innocent voice peeped.

"It's alright, Kaia, we're just going to-"

An orc suddenly appeared in the doorway, earning a scream from Kaia. In one swift motion, Blain put his daughter down, pushing her behind him as he pulled out his sword. He quickly killed the beast, but soon his house was surrounded by the filthy creatures. Thorin and Blain took on each orc, willing to do anything to protect the children.

"Fili! Kili! Take Kaia and hide! Quickly!" Blain yelled, as he killed another orc.

"But papa-"

"NOW!" He shouted, as his children quickly did as they were told and ran to the farthest room, hiding behind the bed. Although tears ran down her face, Kaia was quiet, tucked between her brothers. But then the door opened with a growl and Kaia screamed.

* * *

**If you're a crying type, pull out your tissues now...**

* * *

Somehow, Blain and Thorin had managed to fight off the orcs near the house, with very few injuries.

"Quickly, we need to ge-"

"PAPA!" Blain and Thorin whipped around, seeing the two boys running for their father, as he knelt down.

"Boys, what is it? Where's your sister?"

"Papa, an orc came… He took her PAPA PLEASE!" Kili sobbed.

Suddenly another figure appeared in the doorway

"Thorin, thank Mahal you're alright."

"Don't say that yet, Dwalin, an orc took Kaia an-"

Suddenly a scream caused all heads to turn, seeing little Kaia being carried off by an orc. Blain took off after the creature, Thorin unsure of whether to stay or follow.

"Go, Thorin, I'll stay with the boys." Dwalin said, kneeling down and putting his arms around the small dwarfs.

He nodded and quickly sprinted after his friend, who was well ahead now. Thorin finally caught up to him, on the edge of the woods, and he quickly killed the orc that held Kaia, then took her, ready to run. As he turned, he saw another group of orcs, and realized he wouldn't be able to get out without Kaia or himself being injured. Unsure of what else he could do, he sat his niece down and began fighting off several orcs, with Kaia behind him, sobbing. Blain ran forward, taking out several orcs. The same routine followed, the pair turning left and right, killing several orcs at a time. When they only had one left, it was a challenge, and finally Thorin heard the sword slide into the orc. He nearly smiled, until he realized it wasn't just the orc that was finished. Blain was on his knees, his breathing shallow. Thorin fell to his knees next to him.

"Thorin, take care of my children." Was the only thing he said before he fell, tears springing into Thorin's eyes. Kaia's cries became louder, as she was lifted from the ground as her uncle carried her to safety. She continually yelled for her father, as she looked back, seeing the destruction the orcs had caused to her town.

"PAPA!" She cried one last time, before sobbing into Thorin's shoulder.

Thorin saw a group of dwarves, and he rushed to meet them. The battle was over. The orcs were gone.

Thorin slowly walked back to the house, preparing himself for the same thing that happened four years ago. When he came near, the door was still open, and seeing their little sister, Kili and Fili jumped up and ran to their uncle.

"Kai!" They yelled, Thorin shaking his head to Dwalin, who knew what it meant.

"Uncle? Where is Papa?" Kili asked, noticing his father's absence.

Thorin gulped. How could he say this? Blain knew how to explain it to his children, but Thorin didn't know how to tell them without being blunt.

"Boys, papa is… um, papa went with mama."

"Oh." was Kili's innocent response.

Meanwhile Fili stood in silence, mouth gaping, staring at the floor, unable to take in that his father wouldn't be coming home. Thorin did his best to comfort them as they cried, as he thought about what would happen now. Nearly an hour later, he placed the sleeping children into Fili and Kili's room, as Kaia's had been obliterated due to the raid. Dwalin had left, and now Thorin was at the house by himself. A tear ran down his face as he watched the children sleep, and he made a decision. Their parents may be gone, but he knew they weren't going to be by themselves. They would never be alone. He would be their father now.

* * *

**Sooooo yeah. Sorry not sorry. I'll hopefully have the next chapter up really soon. I hope you guys like it! R&amp;R! Love ya!**


	4. The journey begins

**_Hey guys, thanks a ton for replying to my author's note, it helped a lot. Really sorry to suddenly do this, but it is now in dwarf years. I may go back and change it, but we'll see how it goes. Anyway, I used the ages Fili and Kili were apparently in the movie. and then using the help from u guys, I came up with an age for Kaia. Anyway,I hope you like this chapter!_**

**_Time skip: Fili is 85, Kili is 77, and Kaia is 72_**

* * *

Kaia smiled as she spun around, throwing knife after knife at the targets in front of her. Ever since she started training, she relied mainly on throwing knifes. They were the easiest weapon for her, she could easily throw them a very far distance, even farther fan Kili could hit with his bow. Each knife made a satisfying thud as it hit the targets dead center.

She turned to see Kili with one arm pulled back, aiming an arrow at his target. She was often dumbfounded at how fast her brother could whip an arrow into place and hit his target.

Fili on the opposite side, was pushing two swords through the air, one in each hand. He used intense strength when he used his dual swords, and it amazed Kaia.

She returned to her own training, retrieving her knifes when she'd used every one. When she came forward to pick up her knifes again, she noticed that she no longer heard the sound of Kili's bow releasing arrow after arrow, or Fili's swords flying through the air.

Just before she was about to turn around, Kili slammed into her full force, laughing. He pinned her to the ground, triumphant, until Fili tackled him to the ground. The three were soon throwing punches, fighting back and forth, laughing all the while.

As the sky grew dark, they finally decided they needed to head inside. Kaia picked up her knifes, Fili his swords, and Kili his arrows. As they walked inside, laughing, they were greeted by three bowls of mutton stew on the table. Each of them sighed in relief and, throwing down their weapons, took a bowl of stew. They walked across the room, finding Thorin by the fire.

"You should have been back a half hour ago."

The three looked at each other, trying to come up with an explanation.

"We're sorry uncle, we were busy training and we hadn't realized how late it was." Kili said

Thorin sighed "Hm."

"Kili, Fili, Kaia, come sit." He said, gesturing to the chairs in the room.

They nodded and did as they were told. He sat across from them, a softer look in his eyes.

"Now, you all know about the stories I told you as children, stories of dragons and the home you should have had."

"Erebor." Kaia said under her breath.

"Yes, Erebor. As you know, those stories are true. And it is time for us to reclaim that mountain, and take back what is ours."

"Uncle, do you mean to say we are to take back Erebor?" Kili asked.

"Yes, Kili. We are going to take back Erebor."

Kaia suddenly noticed something and grinned "_We?_"

"Yes, all of us will go to Erebor. Your training has been far more advanced than I've seen in any dwarfs your age, and I have no doubt that you will protect each other."

The three siblings smiled with excitement, knowing they would soon reclaim their home.

"But, you must promise me that you will be careful, and understand, this quest is no game, you must take it seriously."

Each nodded, understanding their Uncle's wishes.

"Uncle, will anyone else be coming with us?"

"Yes, many dwarves you know will be coming with us on this quest."

The four continued to discuss the details of the adventure, and it soon went late into the night. Realizing this, Thorin sent his nephews and niece to bed, anxious about what was to come.

-Another time skip by5 days-

Kaia turned left and right, eyes searching for the house they were supposed to find. She and her brother's had been searching for the hobbit's home for hours, but they still hadn't found anything to point them in the right direction.

"We're going to be late at this rate." Kaia mumbled as she looked around again.

"Maybe we just didn't see it?" Kili suggested

"I doubt that, we've looked around this place five times and still haven't seen anything." Fili replied.

"Well there's no where we haven't looked and we can't just-"

"Found it!" Kaia shouted, pointing to a small home with a green door. She took off towards the house, Fili and Kili following behind her. Once they reached the home, Fili stepped up and knocked on the door. For a few moments, the three stood there, hearing nothing suddenly the door opened, revealing a rather irritated looking hobbit. Not noticing the annoyance on the Halfling's face, the three introduced themselves.

"Fili"

"Kili"

"Kaia"

"At your service." The three bowed in unison.

Kili stood up again with a smile,

"You must be Mister Boggins."

"Kili, I believe his name is Baggins…" Kaia muttered under her breath, but it wasn't noticed.

"Nope, you can't come in, you've come to the wrong house." The hobbit insisted, trying to close the door.

Kili quickly stepped in the way,

"Has it been canceled?" he asked

"No one told us," Fili added, turning is head.

"And when do we get told these sort of things, Fee?" Fili turned to his sister, but quickly was looking at the hobbit again as he shook his head.

"Canceled? No, nothings been canceled." He said, confused

"That's a relief." Kili smiled, pushing inside, Fili and Kaia following.

Kili explored the home, while Fili unloaded his knifes into the hands of the poor hobbit. Kaia instead wandered around, finding Balin and Dwalin in the pantry. Fili and Kili were soon there too, and they all began to set out food for the rest of the company. The doorbell rang again, this time, the hobbit was no longer polite as he rambled on, he walked to the door. He swung it open, and to his surprise, eight more dwarves fell inside, with a tall wizard dressed in grey robes behind them.

"Gandalf."

The wizard began to explain to the hobbit, meanwhile, the entire house was buzzing with laughter and singing from the dwarves, Kaia and her brothers more than any of them. The house suddenly quieted when there was a knock at the door. All heads turned to the door, as Gandalf stood and opened it, revealing Thorin Oakenshield.

Kaia's expression changed at the sight of her uncle, trying to seem serious so he would know how much she cared about this journey.

"Gandalf, I thought you said this place would be easy to find. I wouldn't have found it if it weren't for the mark on the door."

This caught the hobbit off guard, "Mark? There's no mark on that door. I had it painted a week ago."

"There is a mark on that door, I put it there."

The halfling looked even more upset now, however gandalf wasn't going to stop there. He introduced Bilbo to Thorin, as well as the entire company. Thorin began to ask the hobbit questions, about his fighting skills, weapon of choice… Eventually the company was seated at the table again, and they spoke about the great dragon that lived in their home. Bilbo was given the contract, and he had read almost halfway through when he fainted, and Kaia had to stifle a laugh. This hobbit was not fit for this type of journey, she knew it. It soon became even further into the night, and Thorin, leaned against the mantle, began to sing of their home, lost in fire. While she looked concerned and solemn, she felt rather peaceful. She always loved hearing Thorin sing, especially about Erebor. Unfortunately, that moment did not last. Eventually Bilbo went to bed, saying he would not be going on the journey with them. The company then took up their things and left, into the dark night.

-NEXT DAY-

The sun slowly rose up over the hills, shining on the dwarves as they continued on their way. They'd stopped at an inn once they left Bilbo's house, and now they were back on their ponies, in the woods. The company was laughing and talking as usual, waiting to see if their hobbit would come. Kaia and Fili had bet he wouldn't show up, while Kili was positive he would come, that he just needed time. Time proved to be exactly what Bilbo needed; suddenly they heard the voice behind them, slowly growing louder and louder.

"Wait!' Bilbo shouted. He hurried up to them, and after talking with Thoring and Gandalf for a while, he soon was sitting on a pony. The dwarves started tossing their money to each other, and Kaia grumbled as she threw her money at Kili. He laughed as he pocketed the small pouch as Kaia punched him in the shoulder. He laughed again, and despite her attempts to seem angry with him, she couldn't help it when her frown cracked into a smile and she looked down.

"Will it ever be possible to stay angry with you?" She asked.

"No, Kai, I don't think it will." Kili replied, smile still on his face.

* * *

As the sun began to set, it was decided that they should stop and set up camp. They found a place that seemed suitable, and they all began preparing for the night. Bombur soon made stew for everyone, and soon they were all sitting around a fire, laughing and talking about the journey. Fili, Kili and Kaia were in the middle of a conversation when Thorin knelt down next to them.

"Fili, Kili, you two will take the watch tonight."

Fili and Kili nodded, but Kaia spoke up.

"Uncle, I thought I would watch with them tonight?" She asked, glancing at her brothers

"Kaia, you need your rest, you won't be able to fight as well if you're tired." Kili said.

"Kee, I can stay up for a few hours to watch the camp, besides, you two aren't even staying up the whole night."

Kili was about to protest but Thorin cut him off.

"Kaia is right, if she is going to take watch, I would rather it be with the two of you. Dwalin and I will switch out with you in a few hours." The three nodded as Thorin stood and set up his own bedroll.

An hour later, the three siblings were sitting around a fire, Kili's bow in his hand, Fili's sword drawn, and Kaia's hand on one of her knives. They continued to look around carefully, until Bilbo stood and walked over to one of the ponies. Kaia paid little attention to him, until there was a cry out in the darkness. Immediately frightened, Bilbo turned to the three.

"What was that?" He asked, pointing to the area where the noise came from.

Fili was about to brush it off, saying it was nothing, until Kili spoke for him.

"Orcs."

Both Fili and Kaia's heads turned to their brother. The pair understood what Kili was doing in just a moment, and they joined in.

"Throat cutters, there will be dozens of them by nightfall." Fili said.

"They strike," Kaia started "in the wee small hours, when everyone's asleep. Quick and quiet; no screams, just lots of blood." She whispered, fear in her eyes as she faced Bilbo. However, as soon she turned to her brothers, it seemed as though she could hardly contain her laughter.

"You think that's funny?" Thorin's low voice broke into their quiet chuckles.

"You think a night raid by orcs is a joke?" Thorin asked, turning to the three.

"Need I remind you that an orc raid is the very thing that cost your father his life."

Kaia looked down, unwilling to face Thorin.

After a few moments of silence, Kili spoke up.

"We didn't mean anything by it." He said quietly.

Thorin walked past the three, and agreed. "No, you didn't. You know nothing of the world."

At this, Kaia stood in disbelief.

"Nothing? I know nothing of the world?"

Thorin turned again to face his niece.

"I've seen my father die in front of me, as a mere child. And that has taught me nothing?"

Thorin turned away again, Balin walking up behind Kaia.

"Don't mind him lass, you know better than anyone of the reasons Thorin has to hate orcs."

Balin began to retell the story of King Thror's death, and the horrible tale of Azog the Defiler. He continued on about Thrain's disappearance, and Thorin's bringing the orcs down. By the end of his tale, every dwarf was standing, in awe and honor of their leader. Thorin simply gave a ghost of a smile and nodded, signaling everyone to go back to sleep. As he saw his nephews and niece begin to set up to continue to watch, he walked over to them and knelt down.

"You needn't stay awake, Dwalin and I will take our watch now." He said somewhat softly, as Dwalin came over with his own weapons, ready to guard his fellow dwarves for the night. The three simply nodded and left to take out their own bedrolls. As Thorin watched his niece walk away, he felt like he should say something, but ignored it, and instead sat down next to Dwalin to face the cold night.

Kaia rummaged through her pack until she found her bedroll, and rolled it out on the ground. She looked around at the sleeping company before she laid down. She laid there for a while, and when she was just about to fall asleep, she felt something move on either side of her. She opened her eyes and turned to see Fili next to her, eyes closed. She turned back and saw Kili on her other side, also falling asleep. She smiled sleepily as she let her eyes fall shut and the world disappeared.

* * *

**So I hope you guys like that chapter. I'll try to have another chapter up by Monday. Love you guys! R&amp;R**


	5. Trolls, orcs, and wargs

**Hey everybody! So, I'm really sorry about the late update. I got sick last weekend and it took me for ever to get over it. Anyway, I think this is a fairly long chapter, and hopefully I'll be updating very soon after this. I hope you guys like it!**

* * *

The sun slowly peeked over the mountain through the clouds, falling on the dwarves' campsite. Kaia slowly opened her eyes, facing the back of Kili's head. She smirked, as she heard his soft snoring. She suddenly became aware that he back was pressed against something, and turning slightly, she saw she had fallen asleep tucked against Fili. She finally snapped out of her sleepiness and sat up, looking around. Only Thorin, Balin and Bofur were awake aside from her. She stood and, after quickly packing her bedroll, she walked over to the other three dwarves.

Looking up, Balin smiled "Ah, Kaia, g'mornin' lass. I trust you slept well."

Kaia smiled and nodded "Yes, Balin, I slept fine." Turning to Thorin, she asked, "Uncle, when are we planning to leave?"

Thorin glanced up and, seeing Kaia, he stood "As soon as possible. There is rain coming our way and I would like to avoid it as much as we can."

Kaia nodded and, seeing that most other dwarves were awake, she went to go get her brothers. She walked over to the pair and kicked Fili's foot.

"C'mon, you two have slept in long enough, we need to get going soon." She said. Suddenly she felt a drop on her head, then on her hand. She looked up, the clouds were darker now and it became obvious that they would not outrun the rain.

* * *

A few hours later, the company sat on their ponies, sheets of rain forcing down on them as they continued along their quest. Fili, Kili, and Kaia followed in the back, waiting for the merciless rain to end. Despite the dark purple hood she wore, Kaia was soaked, as well as her brothers. Kaia had really enjoyed rainy days at home, but now, when she had no choice but to carry on in the wretched rain, she preferred it be sunny. Unlike the day before, the dwarves stayed quiet, everyone slightly frustrated due to the rain. Nonetheless, they continued on throughout the day when the rain finally decided to let up. By then, Thorin had decided that they would set up camp and he began shouting out orders.

"Fili, Kili, Kaia!"

Kaia turned when she heard her name.

"Look after the ponies, make sure you stay with them."

Kaia inwardly groaned but did as she was told and walked off with her brothers to keep watch over the ponies.

Kili glanced back at his uncle and, with a grunt, he muttered "At least it's not raining . . . that much."

Fili shrugged and smirked "Think of it this way, we don't have to bathe now."

"That's disgusting!" Kaia huffed.

"Eh, rain is nature's shower. Therefore, we are all are already clean." Fili replied, slinging his arm around the shoulders of his little sister.

Kaia pushed him away "Yea, no. Rain cleans the air, so all that junk that was in the air is now on your body."

"Technically on my clothes . . ."

"On you nonetheless! You still need to bathe if you like it or not, especially after taking care of the ponies."

"Why?"

"Oh I don't know, maybe the hair they shed, the dirt they stomp around in? If I didn't know any better I'd say you two would _love _to play in that."

Fili placed his finger on his chin for a moment "That's actually not a bad idea. Kili?"

"Not at all." Kili smirked.

Kaia stared at them "You two are hopeless."

"No seriously!" Fili smiled. "It would disguise our scent from any monsters out there, like Orcs and Wargs, which we are bound to run into!"

"Nope, not happening. You two can do what you like, but there is no way I'm rolling in pony dirt."

Kili smirked mischievously "We'll see about that."

Kaia rolled her eyes and led some of the ponies to the woods where they would be staying for the night

* * *

A few hours later, Kaia was walking through the paths, checking on the ponies, when she heard a noise. Turning quickly, she whipped out a knife, and slowly moved toward the sound. She was about to round a tree when a handful of dirt hit her from behind. Spinning around, she ducked, barely dodging another coming at her.

"FILI! KILI!" She half laughed as she chased after her brothers, returning the favor. They must've run around for nearly an hour before they stopped, all three noticing a problem. Soon they all stood side by side when Bilbo came up, holding three bowls of stew out to them. Looking to each of their faces, he realized their concern.

"What's the matter?"

"We're supposed to be looking after the ponies." Kili said.

"Only we've encountered a slight problem." Fili continued.

"We had sixteen…" Kaia said, staring at the ponies. "Now there's fourteen."

The four searched around, when Kili finally found which to ponies had disappeared.

"Daisy and Bungo are missing."

Bilbo laughed nervously. "Well that's not good."

They suddenly came across two uprooted trees.

"And that's not good at all, shouldn't we tell Thorin?"

"No, lets not worry him." Fili quickly said.

"As our official burglar, we thought you might want to look into it." Kili suggested.

"Well, uh," Bilbo motioned to the trees.

"It looks like something big, uprooted these trees." He said

"That was our thinking." Fili nodded.

"Something very big, and possibly quite dangerous." Bilbo muttered.

Suddenly Kaia looked up. "Hey, look, there's a light." She said, motioning for her brothers to follow.

"Come on." She said, and quietly took off towards the light. They all followed, hiding under branches. They watched as a troll carried two more ponies towards their camp.

"Trolls." Kaia grumbled under her breath.

"We have to do something." Bilbo whispered.

"Yes, you should." Kili quickly said.

Bilbo shook his head and insisted he not go, but Kili gently shoved him ahead, assuring him that it was safe. Moments later, the three were hiding, while watching as Bilbo attempted to free the ponies. Kaia was in a tree, kneeling on a branch, holding the trunk with one arm. Fili was at the bottom, looking up at Kaia, waiting to hear anything from her. Kili was a few feet away from the tree, peeking at the scene from between some bushes. Things seemed to be alright until one of the trolls picked up Bilbo from behind him.

"Fili! Go get Thorin! Bilbo's been caught!" Kaia whispered down to her brother. He immediately took off towards their camp to get the others, while Kaia quickly climbed down the tree. Hopping off of the last branch, she pulled out her sword.

"What are we going to do? We cannot wait for the others to get here or we may never see our burglar again!" Kaia said to her brother.

"I'm not sure; we need to do something, I just don't know what." Kili responded, his sword also in hand.

Kaia sighed "Follow me," She whispered, and they hid behind a tree, watching for a moment to come in. They continued to wait until they heard something about making the hobbit squeal when Kili lost it. He tore through the leaves, slashing at the troll with a cry. Kaia right behind him, she held her sword out defensively.

"DROP HIM!" Kili shouted, and Kaia was shocked at how harsh her brother sounded.

"You what?" The troll looked down at Kili.

"I said, drop him." Kili repeated.

The troll smirked, and threw Bilbo like a rag doll to Kili, causing him to fall. As soon as Bilbo was on the ground, twelve dwarves ran through the trees attacking the trolls with everything they had. Kaia nearly smiled as she spun around, her sword slicing into the trolls. She ducked, ran, turned whenever she needed, and she felt they might be winning when suddenly she heard the trolls yell.

"Set down your arms, or we'll rip his off!"

Kaia stared at her uncle, waiting for a response from him. She half expected Thorin to continue fighting, but instead, he threw his sword down in defeat. Frustrated, Kaia did the same as her uncle, shoving her sword as hard as she could to the ground. Then, without much hesitation, each dwarf was plucked from the ground and shoved in a sack. Kaia was soon laying in a heap next to a tree, watching the trolls attempt to cook her friends. She struggled against her bonds, but it was no use. She watched as Bilbo jumped up and tried to reason with the trolls, telling them nonsense about seasoning and smells. Kaia ignored the hobbit until one of the trolls picked up Bombur, dangling him over his mouth.

"NO Not that one! He's... he's got parasites!"

The trolls looked at Bilbo, confused. Despite the confusion, the troll threw Bombur back on the ground, landing on top of Kili.

"In fact they all have, they're _infested;_ I wouldn't risk it, I really wouldn't."

Kaia rolled her eyes as the others shouted at Bilbo when a sudden kick from Thorin silenced them. They all immediately agreed with Bilbo, nodding their heads and going along with the story. The trolls, however, were done with that story, and they probably would have eaten them all then and there if it hadn't been for the deep voice that silenced the trolls.

"The dawn will take you all!"

Kaia turned, seeing Gandalf, standing on a tall rock, his staff in hand. He suddenly raised it over his head, and slammed it down on the rock, causing it to crack and break in half. Kaia was nearly blinded by the sudden light, but she managed to see the trolls slowly stop moving and finally become still. Once she could see again, she saw the three trolls, now stone, as they all laughed at the sudden rescue.

* * *

Minutes later, Kaia and her brothers were free of their bonds, and exploring the now solid trolls. Kaia laughed and nudged her brother, looking up at the troll.

"Look, Kili, I think that one looks like you!" Fili laughed while Kili simply punched his sister in the arm. She looked at him again, then back at the troll.

"You're right, I guess it is a bit of an insult to the troll, isn't it?"

Kili gave up, laughing along with his sister.

* * *

Once they were prepared and ready to go, Gandalf suggested they search for the cave the trolls had come from. It didn't take them long to find it in the woods. Once they had, the dwarves explored the cave, finding jewels and treasures. Kaia quickly lost interest, and waited for the others outside of the cave. Seeing a nearby puddle, she took a moment to look into it, seeing her reflection. Her brown and blonde hair was slightly past her shoulders, and was tangled beyond belief. She deeply wished she could rinse the grime off of her body soon. Eventually, the others emerged from the cave, Thorin bearing a new Elvish weapon. Seeing that is was of Elvish make, Kaia stopped Thorin.

"Uncle…" She said, glaring at the blade.

"Gandalf believes it a fine sword. As much as I hate the elves, this sword is indeed a great blade, I do not have much of a choice." Thorin said to his niece. Kaia nodded, and remembering the troll incident, immediately felt guilty.

"Uncle… About the trolls, I'm sorry, we should've-"

"Kaia." Thorin cut her off. "I am not angry with you for the troll incident. It was no one's fault, and while you and your brothers could have been more careful, you eventually realized what you needed to do, and you fixed it." Thorin said rather gently.

Kaia nodded as her uncle walked over to the others. Suddenly a rustling in the trees caused alarm in each dwarf.

"Arm yourselves!" Gandalf shouted.

Kaia quickly pulled out several of her knives, holding a few between her fingers in each hand. She was tense and ready to attack when suddenly a short, stubby figure tore through the trees shouting.

"Thieves! Fire! Murder!"

Kaia shifted, but did not put her knives down.

However, when Gandalf greeted the person as a friend, the dwarves relaxed.

Moments later, they were once again just as tense, when a warg suddenly burst through the trees. Kaia sunk too knives in it's head, killing it immediately. Bilbo looked frightened, while Thorin stared at the beast with disgust.

"Wargs... Which means there's an orc pack not far behind."

Kaia took this time to pry her knives out of the creature's skull, while Gandalf interrogated Thorin.

"Who did you tell about this quest, Beyond your Kin?"

"No one."

"Who did you tell?"

"No one! I swear!"

The dwarves soon realized they didn't have much time to argue over this. Soon, Radagast took off, trying to lead the Orc pack away from the company. They ran as fast as they could, sprinting towards wherever their wizard was taking them. After all the years of complaining about how slow she was, Kaia was now faster than her brothers, however, running for so long was taking its toll. She felt herself slowing and Fili noticed as well. She began to fall behind, only slightly, and Fili pulled her ahead from her pack. As the company continued to run, Fili kept his hand on his sisters back, pushing her ahead of him so she wouldn't be left behind.

Suddenly they stopped behind a bolder, and Kaia managed to catch her breath for a short moment. As quickly as they had stopped, they started again, running around rocks and bushes. Suddenly they stopped again, this timed hiding from a warg. Kaia had her hands on her knives, but she knew that it would be better to let Kili shoot it. He did just that, and when the warg fell, she then pulled out her sword, slicing into the creature's neck, silencing it. As the company continued on their way, they suddenly spotted a group of wargs ahead of them, and they suddenly halted, unknown to Kaia. She had been up next to Thorin, and when they stopped, she had kept running.

"Kaia no!"

* * *

**Oh man, I'm evil. OH well... Love u guys R&amp;R  
**


	6. It's just a scratch

**Double chapter day! WEEEEEEH! Have fun..**

* * *

**Previou****_sly: _**_…__. they suddenly halted, unknown to Kaia. She had been up next to Thorin, and when they stopped, she had kept running._

_"__KAIA NO!"_

* * *

She heard Thorin shout as he grabbed her pack and pulled her back behind the rock. She was now standing as still as she could, her back to Thorin as he held her with his arm across her, as if to keep her from moving anymore. She waited until his arm relaxed and they were suddenly running again. They were being surrounded, and Gandalf was no longer with them. Kaia threw her knives as hard as she could at the beasts with one hand, while she had her sword in the other. Suddenly a force shoved her to the ground from the back. She was about to reach for her sword when she saw an orc arrow fly right where she had been standing. Confused, she tried to see what was on top of her when she heard a familiar voice.

"Sorry, didn't mean to knock you over, but I couldn't let that scum hit you." She felt the weight quickly leave, and then she was pulled off the ground.

"Thanks, Fee." She said, pulling her knives back out again.

"This way you fools!" She heard Gandalf shout, but she ignored it, killing as many of the creatures as she could. She didn't stop until she heard Thorin shout,

"Kaia, Kili! Come on!" She turned, and after killing yet another, she ran towards the small opening in the ground that the others had gone into. By the time she made it to the cave, the orcs had gotten extremely close, and one was right on her heels. Realizing she didn't have much of an option, she pulled out her sword and quickly killed the beast.

"Kaia! Come on! Hurry!" Kili yelled, alarmed. She finally made it to the opening and Kili pushed her into the cave, causing her to fall. Fili helped her up after she was safely inside, as Thorin slid in after her. Moments later, they heard a horn, and suddenly an orc tumbled into the cave. Luckily, it was dead, and Thorin quickly realized how it had died. He pulled an arrow out of it's neck, and his face turned to disgust as he looked at the arrow.

"Elves." He threw the arrow down, turning back to Gandalf.

Meanwhile, Fili and Kili were busy fussing over their sister.

"Are you sure you're not hurt?"

"Fili, I'm alright, I'm not hurt. It's fine!" She said, exasperated. She moved to put the knives she had retrieved back in her pack, and suddenly she felt a sharp pain in her arm. She looked at her arm, and there it was, a cut that went across her upper arm. Fili immediately noticed the pain on his sister's face. He didn't see the cut, but he knew something was wrong.

"Kaia, what's wrong? Are you alright?"

Kaia quickly looked up and tried to hide the cut.

"I'm fine, it's nothing."

Kili looked at Kaia, not believing her.

"What's nothing?" He said, stepping forward. The red suddenly caught his eye, and before she could pull it away, he grabbed her arm and looked at it.

"Kaia, this isn't nothing. How did this happen?"

"I don't know." Kaia said, looking at the cut.

"Kaia…" Fili said, his eyes narrowing.

"I honestly don't! I didn't notice until we were in here."

Her brothers shared a look, and then Kili hurried away while Fili further inspected the cut.

"Fili, it will be fine, just leave it."

Fili however, ignored his sister's words, and gently looked at the wound. It wasn't too deep, but it was still bleeding, soaking her sleeve in red. The cut had gone through her sleeve, and was in the middle of her upper arm. Moments later, Thorin came over, led by Kili.

"Kaia, are you alright? What happened?" He asked, looking at her arm.

"I'm fine, uncle. It's just a cut." Kaia insisted.

Thorin looked at her unsure, but nodded.

"Alright, Fili, bind it as quickly as you can, we need to move."

Fili nodded, taking the cloth that Thorin held out to him. Kili had returned now, and helped Kaia roll her sleeve up so they could wrap the cut. Kaia hissed when a cold cloth came in contact with the wound.

"Sorry." Fili said, as he cleaned it as best he could. He quickly took the cloth and wrapped it around Kaia's arm. She stood, rolling her sleeve back down as she did.

"Where are we going?" Kaia asked as her uncle walked by.

"I'm not sure, Gandalf is leading us somewhere, let's go."

Kaia nodded, and followed the others, ignoring the sting in her arm. They finally made it out of the small space, into bright daylight, and Kaia saw something that made her nearly growl.

"The Valley of Imladris." Gandalf said proudly. "in the common tongue , it is known by another name.

"Rivendell." Bilbo said.

Kaia looked at the place with disgust. She'd never met elves, but her Uncle had told her much about them, and their unfaithfulness, so she had grown to have a hatred for the elves as much as her uncle did. She heard her uncle begin to argue with Gandalf, and she felt a hand on her arm. She turned, seeing Bofur.

"I see ya got yourself a cut there lass. You might ought to let Oin have a look at it."

Kaia smiled. "It's just a scratch, it'll be gone soon."

Bofur raised an eyebrow, and was about to reply when the others began walking again. He gave Kaia a look, and then continued on with the rest.

They walked down a small hill, and soon they were standing in front of Rivendell. Gandalf spoke with an elf for a moment, until a horn sounded behind them. They all turned, and seeing the elves coming towards them with armor, they all armed themselves, prepared for a fight. However, when Gandalf greeted one of the elves as a friend, they relaxed, but only slightly. Thorin, Gandalf and the elf conversed for a moment, and soon the elf turned to Thorin, speaking in a language that none of them could understand.

"What is he saying?" Gloin shouted. "Does he offer us insult?"

The others nodded, ready to fight once more.

"No, Master Gloin, he is offering you food." Gandalf said.

The dwarves muttered for a moment before Gloin replied.

"Well, in that case, lead on."

* * *

The company followed their host into Rivendell, willing to do anything to get a meal.

Kaia followed behind her brothers, until they were inside the halls. Lord Elrond turned to the company.

"Assuming you have not had a chance to rest, I humbly offer you my home to stay for the time being."

Thorin turned aside to Gandalf, "I do not trust this elf, I would rather eat and be on our way."

"Thorin Oakenshield, you have much more to worry about than food. Need I remind you your niece is injured, and the elves could help her."

Thorin turned to see Kaia once again being hassled by her brothers, trying to make sure the wound was still bound tightly. Despite her pride, she did look as though she was in pain, and she even appeared slightly pale now. Kaia turned, seeing her Uncle and gave him a smile, but he could see the pain she was holding back.

"Alright." Thorin said, not turning to look at Gandalf.

Satisfied, Gandalf turned to Lord Elrond, speaking with him in Elvish. He nodded, and lead the Dwarves to a room to stay. Elrond stopped and turned to Kaia.

"I have been told you are injured. If you would allow it, I would be able to help."

Kaia was about to scoff, saying she didn't need his help, when Thorin stepped up behind her.

"Yes, my niece would very much appreciate if you would help her."

Elrond nodded. Kaia turned aside to Thorin.

"Uncle! Are you mad? The elves would not help us!"

"Kaia, Gandalf has promised me the ways the elves can heal. I do not appreciate being here, but if they can help your wound, I will allow it."

Kaia looked at her uncle, but nodded. She walked over to the elf, feeling rather odd.

"If you would like, you may wash before I heal it. It may help."

Kaia nodded, rather surprised at the elf's gentleness and kindness. He called an elf-maiden over, and after speaking with her in elvish, she turned to Kaia, with a kind smile.

"I can lead you to the bath houses if you wish."

Kaia nodded again, rather unable to speak.

The elf maiden led her from the room, as she turned, giving one last look at her Uncle before she left. The halls had many turns, but the maiden seemed to know exactly where she was going. Soon, they came across the bathhouses, and after leading Kaia inside, the maiden left and closed the first door, leaving Kaia staring at the room. The tub was already filled nearly to the brim with hot water, and the room was sparkling. There was a small separation from the door and the actual bath house, so Kaia left her clothes there and closed the door behind her. She slid into the water, mindful of her cut, and looked around again. She was happy to finally being able to wash the grime off of her body. She used the sweet smelling soaps all around her, and she couldn't believe she'd gone so long without a bath.

She wasn't sure how long she'd been in the tub, but she suddenly realized she had been quite a while. She quickly stood, stepping out of the tub. She dried herself off with a soft towel, and then reached for her clothes, groaning at the idea of putting her grimy clothes back on. Instead, when she opened the first door, she found her clothes clean, and neatly folded, with her boots sitting next to them, as good as new. Confused, she picked up the clothes, and looking at the sleeve, she saw that it had been sewn back together. Still shocked, she put the clothes on, as well as her boots. She combed her fingers through her wet hair, and quickly opened the door. Standing there was the elf-maiden, smiling and waiting patiently.

"You would like to see Lord Elrond now?" The asked.

"... Yes. Fine." Kaia followed the elf-maiden once more.

As they walked through the halls Kaia turned to the elf-maiden.

"Thank you… for mending my clothes."

Looking down at Kaia, she smiled.

"You are very welcome. What may I call you?"

Kaia flinched at the question for some reason.

"Kaia."

"That is a beautiful name."

"Thank you." Kaia said. The maiden nodded and Kaia asked

"And yours?"

"Arwen."

"Well, thank you Arwen."

Kaia suddenly became very aware of the pain in her arm, the warm water no longer there to dull the pain. She could've sworn she swayed on her feet, but Arwen pretended not to notice.

"I thought that all dwarves had beards, including dwarf-women."

Kaia felt her face turn red. Ever since she was little, she'd never had a beard. Fili of course did, and Kili at least had something on his face, but she never even had a single hair on her chin. Her brothers often told her that they thought she was the one dwarf that could pull it off, but it still bothered her.

"Most do, mine just never grew." She said shortly

"Oh." Arwen said gently, noticing Kaia's anger.

She opened a door, as Kaia assumed they were already at the healing rooms. Inside were several beds and tables, each table containing various flasks and bottles. Lord Elrond was busy at one, maneuvering certain things around. Kili and Fili were there as well, seemingly nervous, and speaking with Lord Elrond in a hurried manner. When they saw Kaia, they hurried over, no less nervous.

"Kai, are you alright? You look pale!" Kili exclaimed.

"I- I'm fine, Kee…" She insisted. Despite her words, she stumbled again, Kili just barely catching her.

Lord Elrond turned in concern, seeing Kaia wobbly on her feet now.

"I think it would be best to take care of the wound now." He said, walking over to her. He gently took her by her uninjured arm and led her to a bed. By now, Kaia was getting dizzy, and to her, it seemed like she blinked and she was suddenly laying down. Kili and Fili both stared at their sister with concern, as Lord Elrond began muttering a spell. She managed to look at both of her brothers before a white light began to take over her vision. She attempted to fight it, but a far off voice seemed to calm her, and soon all she saw was the blinding light, then nothing.

* * *

**Wow, I really feel truly evil right now... 2 cliffhangers in a row... XD Anyway, I'm really into this story right now, hopefully I'll be updating soon. Love y'all! R&amp;R **


	7. Thunder battle

**Previously: **_a white light began to take over her vision. She attempted to fight it, but a far off voice seemed to calm her, and soon all she saw was the blinding light, then nothing._

* * *

Kili stared at his sister, terrified. When she didn't even open her eyes, he turned to Elrond.

"Why isn't she waking? What have you done?" He shouted, enraged.

"Please, master dwarf. Her wound was slightly more severe than I had assumed. She will be alright, but she will probably not wake until morning." Elrond replied, rather calm.

Fili, saying nothing simply gazed at his sister, alarmed and afraid of what had happened. He slowly walked over to his sister, and let his hand brush across hers. It was still, and when he wrapped his hand around hers, it was cold and limp. He shuddered and was surprised when he saw a drop fall on her hand. Even more so when he realized it had come from him. Fili was not one to cry, but now, he didn't care. Seeing his sister so still and quiet was unlike her, and it was certainly something he had never seen before. Even when she slept, she always had a ghost of a smile on her lips, as she would lay curled up peacefully. But now, she laid flat out, her face emotionless.

Elrond noticed the brothers' distress and reassured them.

"She will heal, and by morning the cut should be gone. I am afraid it will scar, but she will be alright."

When neither of the brothers moved, he left, understanding their fear. As he left, he saw Thorin standing outside. He moved, allowing him to walk into the room. Seeing his niece unmoving on a bed, he rushed over, concerned.

"Kaia! Kaia, are you alright, Mahal, what has that elf done?!"

He looked at his niece, his hand hovering in her hair.

"He said…" Kili started… "He said she should wake in the morning, that the wound was worse than he thought."

Thorin growled.

"I knew it, I knew not to trust the judgment of an elf!"

"Thorin Oakenshield, you made a right decision in trusting 'that elf' as he has save your niece's life!" Gandalf said from the doorway.

"Look at what he's done. Does this seem like I've made the right decision to you?" Thorin shouted.

"My King," Elrond re-entered the room. "her injury was more severe than it had seemed. If she had not come to me sooner, it could have been even worse. I am truly sorry for your worries, but I assure you, she will be perfectly alright."

Despite the words of reassurance, Thorin still worried for his niece. But he had a quest to complete. If she was not well in the morning, then he would allow himself to be angry with the elf. He stooped down, gently kissing Kaia on her forehead, and stood again. He shared a solemn look with his nephews, and then turned to follow Gandalf and Elrond out of the room. Before he left, he looked back again.

"Lads, it would serve you well to eat. You can come back after dinner but you must keep yourselves fed."

"Uncle…" Fili said quietly. "With all due respect, I cannot find it in myself to leave her tonight. I will eat in the morning, but… I just cannot leave her…"

Kili nodded, as if to say the same thing.

Thorin gazed at the both of them and gave in.

"Very well… but do sleep. You both need it." And with that, he left his nephews next to their unconscious sister.

* * *

It was nearly an hour later when the door opened again. Bofur came in quietly, seeing the two brothers on either side of their sister. When the door closed behind him, the pair looked up.

"Relax, lads. I just brought you some food. Thorin said you two preferred to stay in here."

Kili nodded, turning back to his sister. Bofur looked from one to the other, and set the plates down on a table.

"So. Your uncle said she won't be waking till morning." He said gently, sitting down. "What happened?"

"She just, sort of fell when she came in. Would've hit the floor if I hadn't caught her." Kili said, his eyes never leaving his sister.

Bofur nodded, looking at Kaia. He could see why her brother's would be concerned about their sister. She was very still, and she was expressionless, even slightly pale.

"I'm sure she will be alright in the morning, if that is what Gandalf says. He is a trustworthy wizard; he hasn't given reason for us to not trust him yet." He said, attempting to sound cheerful.

When neither of the brothers said anything, Bofur stood.

"Right, well, I think I'll be on my way. Take care of yourselfs, lads."

He left without another word.

* * *

Kili watched as the door shut behind Bofur, and then turned back to his sister. It was eerily quiet, and he looked up, seeing Fili looking at Kaia with a small smile. Fili noticed his brother saw his smile, and he spoke for the first time since she fell asleep.

"I was thinking… do you remember the first time Kaia ever beat us in a race?"

Kili found himself smiling fondly at the memory.

"Ay, she was beside herself. Couldn't believe she'd beat us."

Fili nodded.

"And she told everyone about it for the next week." he laughed.

"Got right proper annoyed with her, I did. I didn't like losing to my sister."

"Didn't like losing to me either."

Kili eyed his brother with a slight smile.

"True."

Fili's eyes wandered over to the plates Bofur had brought in.

"I suppose we should eat…" He said.

Kili nodded. He stood, and picked up both plates. Handing one to his brother, he sat down and stared at the plate. It was covered in leaves and plants. He looked up at his brother, who looked as confused as he was.

"They call this food?"

* * *

Kaia slowly became aware of her surroundings. It was quiet, and she was laying on something soft. She opened her eyes, squinting at the bright sunlight. Wait, sunlight? She felt like she'd only fallen asleep seconds ago. She closed her eyes again, and slowly turned her head to the side. She opened her eyes again, seeing both of her brothers there. They were both smiling, but slightly.

"And have you been there all night?" She asked with a smile on her face.

"Only because of you." Fili said, grinning.

She laughed, and moved to sit up. As soon as she did, both of her brothers shot forward to help her. She looked at them with a raised eyebrow.

"What are you doing? I'm alright."

Despite her words, Kili helped her as she sat up. She looked at him, confused.

"Why are you treating me like I'm made of glass? I'm fine."

Fili stepped forward.

"You gave us quite a scare last night. We're just worried."

"Well, I'm alright now. You don't need to worry anymore."

Kili smiled and nodded, moving so she could stand. Kaia slid off the bed, landing on her feet. As she did the door opened, revealing Thorin. He quickly walked over to his niece and kneeled.

"Kaia, are you alright? How is your arm?"

She suddenly remembered the very reason she had been here. Kaia looked at her arm, pulling the sleeve up. The cut was entirely gone, leaving only a pink line where it had been.

"It doesn't even hurt."

Thorin nodded, standing.

"Then we must leave. The elves are trying to stop us, and Gandalf is delaying them as we speak."

Kaia nodded, following her uncle and her brothers out the door. As they met up with the others, Kaia smiled. They were all more than relieved to see that she was back on her feet, and anyone could see that. When Bofur saw her, he handed her her weapons that she had left in the room the day before.

"Thanks." She said, as she slid several of the knives into her boots where she kept some of them.

"Not a problem lass, let's get a move on." He said.

* * *

They quickly left the gates of Rivendell, and they were soon back on the path they were on before. They continued on, following various pathways. Kaia followed behind Fili, with Kili behind her. They walked for hours, and Kaia thought her feet might fall off. She had finally managed to convince her brothers that she was alright, and they had finally stopped fussing over her.

Soon the wretched rain that drenched them days ago returned, and Kaia nearly groaned. The first sheet of rain was like a warning, and Kaia quickly pulled her hood up. They were on a mountainside now, and Kaia found it difficult to keep her footing on the slippery rocks. Their hobbit, however, must've found it even more difficult. He lost his footing all together, and he nearly fell off the mountain. As Dori and Dwalin pulled him back, Thorin shouted.

"We must find shelter!"

Suddenly Dwalin yelled.

"Look out!"

Kaia looked up, squinting to see through the rain. She managed to make out a massive boulder flying towards the mountainside.

"Hold on!" Kili shouted.

"Kaia!" Filli yelled, trying to keep his sister on the mountain.

Rocks rained down on them, and Kaia covered her head trying to keep most of the stones away. She heard Balin say something, as he pointed to another mountain. Kaia was confused, until she heard 'stone giants'. She suddenly saw it, a figure made of rock was rising up from the mountain. She stared at the thing, it was bigger than anything she'd ever seen. She didn't have much time to, however as she felt the rocks begin to shift. She looked down, seeing a crack begin to form underneath her. She suddenly froze in fear, unable to move.

"KAIA!" She heard someone shout, as she felt herself being torn to the side. No longer petrified, she realized her brother had grabbed her. Fili now pushed her behind him, pushing her against the mountainside as he called to his brother.

"Kili! Come on! Take my hand!" She watched as Kili attempted to reach the same rock she was now on, but to no avail. She watched in horror as her brother was pulled farther and farther away from her, with the same expression on his own face. Suddenly the rocks shifted again, and it was all she could do to avoid falling again. Fili quickly stood in front of her, so she was now sandwiched between him and the mountain. She attempted to see Kili, trying to see what was happening to her brother. She didn't have much time to worry about it, as she felt yet an even greater shake on the rocks, and suddenly the rocks she stood on were falling. The rocks suddenly moved to the side, and as they did, she could see as they passed in front of her brother. She probably could've jumped from one rock to the next, if Fili had not been in front of her.

"NO!" She heard Fili shout as they suddenly flew towards another wall of rock. Kaia was terrified, positive there was no way out of this. Fili then moved out from in front of her, grabbing her pack, and shouting.

"KAIA! JUMP!" She felt herself pushed forward, and they barely missed the colliding rocks as they landed safely on solid ground.

She laid there for a moment, gathering her bearings until she felt herself being pulled off the ground. Suddenly Fili was in front of her, his mouth moving but she couldn't make out what he was saying. He pulled her along, into a cave, where she could finally hear him.

"... you alright?"

"Fili, I'm fine!" She said, exasperated.

Kili finally ran up to his siblings, grabbing Kaia in a hug.

"Oh, thank Mahal you're alright." He said, gasping.

"Of course I'm alright! When will you two stop worrying."

"You're shaking." Kili said.

"Well of course I am!" She shouted. "It's freezing!"

"Might want to get used to that, lass. Thorin says no fire tonight." Dwalin said

"No fire?" Fili asked.

"Aye, we don't want to give ourselves away. Now get some rest."

Kaia sighed; it would be a long cold night.

* * *

Later on, she was getting ready to sleep. She didn't bother putting out her bedroll, as it was soaked. She laid down on the cold floor, pulling her cloak tighter around her. Once again, her brothers laid on either side of her, and she wasn't sure how long it was until she finally fell asleep.

* * *

**Yay, more chapters! I hope you liked it. R&amp;R  
**


	8. Goblin Town

**HULLO Wow, I'm really sorry it took us so long for this chapter lol. anyway, I'm really excited for this one... you'll see why soon.**

* * *

Kaia woke to a sudden shout.

"Wake up! Wake up!"

She barely had time to register what was happening when she suddenly heard the alarm in everyone's voices. She sat up, grabbing her pack before the ground disappeared beneath her, and she went tumbling down through various twists and turns. She managed to keep a hold on her pack, and she was now grateful that she had not unpacked it beforehand. The tumbling finally stopped, when she landed hard on a piece of wood. Kaia pushed herself up, looking around. She began to reach for her sword, until she saw a mass of hideous creatures headed for the company. Goblins.

Kaia fought against them as they grabbed her by the arms, yanking her to her feet. They shoved her and the rest of the company along wooden pathways. She attempted to find her brothers in the mass, but it was next to impossible. Despite the fact that she could not see them, she heard Kili shouting.

"Kai!"

"Kili!" She yelled, hoping he had heard it.

The goblins finally stopped shoving and pulling the company, and Kaia looked up to realize where she was. They stood in front of the goblin king, and he was uglier and more filthy than Kaia could have ever imagined.

"Who would be so bold as to come armed into my kingdom?" The king asked.

"Spies, thieves, assassins?"

"Dwarves, your malevolence." Said one of the goblins.

"DWARVES? Well don't just stand there! Search Them!" The King cried, as his goblins did as they were told. Kaia fought as the goblins as they tore her pack away from her. They took her sword, and several of her knives, but missing the ones in her boots.

"Kaia!" She heard her brother shout again. She felt Kili grab her arm, as he pulled her towards him. He was already next to Fili, and the two shoved her behind them, Kili not letting go of her arm.

"What are you doing in these parts?" The King asked. "Speak!"

The company stood there, silent.

"Very well, if they will not talk, we'll make them squawk!" He shouted, the goblins cheering.

"Bring up the mangler, bring up the bonebreaker."

Kaia shifted, hearing such names, she knew this would not end well.

"Start with the young-" The king stopped mid sentence, his eyes falling on Kaia. She felt her heart begin to pound out of her chest, and she swore everybody in the company could hear it.

"Well, well, well!" He said. "What have we here?"

Fili quickly pushed her farther behind him, staring at the goblin king.

"A dwarf woman?" He said, grinning.

Kaia frowned behind her brothers.

"Bring her here!"

Goblins began to tear through the company, pushing through each dwarf. Fili and Kili fought against the goblins as they tried to get to their sister, but the creatures were too numerous. Soon they tore the brothers away, taking several goblins to restrain each. They shoved Kaia forward, until she stood in front of the king.

"Well, well. What a pretty face there. Wouldn't want to change that now, would we?"

One of the goblins snickered, grabbing Kaia's arm. She flinched, and suddenly Thorin stepped forward.

"Stop!"

The goblin king turned to Thorin, who now stood in front of his niece. He looked back and forth between the two, and grinned in realization.

"Thorin Oakenshield, you seem to have a soft spot for this dwarf. Is she your daughter?"

Thorin did not answer, but pushed Kaia further behind him.

"Well then," he said, as several goblins ran forward, separating Thorin and Kaia. They shoved Kaia forward again, then turned her so that she faced the company. One of the goblins grabbed a fistful of her hair, yanking her head back. He pulled out an old looking dagger, and held it to her neck.

"Now, Thorin Oakenshield, I'll ask you again. What is your company doing in these parts?"

"I will tell you nothing until you remove that dagger from her throat."

The goblin pushed the knife tighter. There was now a thin line of blood dripping down her neck. She gave a short gasp.

"Stop!" Thorin screamed in anger. He reached for her and they pulled her farther away from him. It took a mass of goblins to hold him back.

"I'm fine uncle. You don't need to tell this scum anything," Kaia hissed.

Thorin glanced at Kaia, warning her to keep quiet.

"Oh, but look! The bone breaker is here." The goblin king said happily as a crowd of goblins brought in menacing looking machines.

"Start with this one here." He said, smirking.

Kaia fought against the goblins, trying to throw them off of her as they pushed her towards one of the horrid machines.

Suddenly a cry from a goblin rang out. With the knife still against her throat, she could not turn, but she heard the goblin king's panic.

"I know that sword! It is the goblin-cleaver! The blade that sliced a thousand necks! Slash them! Beat them! Kill them!"

Kaia felt the knife leave her neck, but she was soon being beaten on by several goblins. She fought against them as much as she could, but she was outnumbered. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw FIli fighting off nearly twice as many. She threw a goblin off her back, and as she did, another goblin hit her right across her face. The force knocked her over, as she managed to catch herself on her hands.

Thorin saw the goblins with knife raised above his niece, now on the ground.

"Kaia!" He shouted, attempting to run to her, but he was stopped by several goblins. They shoved him to the ground, raising another weapon above him. Suddenly a bright light shot through the goblin town, throwing the goblins away from the company.

Kaia looked up, seeing Gandalf with his sword and staff in his hands.

"Take up arms. Fight. Fight!" He shouted.

Kaia stood, running over to the pile of weapons. She quickly grabbed her pack and her knives, turning and slicing into a goblin.

"Come on, quick!" Gandalf shouted.

Kaia followed the rest of the company, trying to finding her brothers in he chaos. Gandalf led them through the town, in the middle of all the fighting. She notice the others jumping on a platform ahead of her, and she quickly followed suit. She managed to land on her feet, until the platform began to swing across a gap. She held on to a rope to as they flew across the cavern. They quickly landed on another, and they continued running again. The company was nearly out of the town when the goblin king stood in front of them once more. He quickly fell again when Gandalf cut him down. They almost thought they had their chance, when the pathway they stood on suddenly collapsed. It went sliding down the walls, and when it finally landed, Kaia was under a pile of wood.

"Well that could've been worse." Bofur said.

The thought was quickly cast aside when the goblin king's body fell and slammed down on them. Kaia grunted as she felt the air get knocked out of her. She realized she didn't have much time to escape as she saw the goblins crawling down towards them. She went wide eyed, trying to get out from underneath the wreckage. She was suddenly pulled free, and set on her feet. She looked up to see Dwalin having just pulled her out of the pile. She nodded, thanking him, but they could not spend much time doing so. Gandalf led them out of the caves and Kaia had never been so happy to see daylight. They ran down to a small clearing in the woods as Gandalf counted everyone. Kaia finally made it to the clearing, grabbing a tree as she gasped for breath. Suddenly a force slammed into her, causing her to stumble backwards.

"Kaia! Oh thank Mahal you're alright!"

Kaia nearly laughed as she hugged Kili.

"I'm fine, Kee. I'm fine."

He gently pushed her back, holding her arms length away.

"Kaia, your neck." Fili said, walking up to them.

Blood was smeared on her neck and up the side of her face, making the cut look worse than it was.

"Fili, it's fine, we-"

"Where is our hobbit?" Gandalf shouted.

Kaia and her brothers looked, trying to find the halfling.

"I'll tell you what happened." Thorin said. "Our burglar saw his chance and he took it. He is long gone."

Kaia and her brothers looked down in dismay, truly believing their hobbit was gone.

"No. He isn't." Bilbo said, stepping out from behind a tree.

Kili and Fili turned back to their sister.

"Are you sure you're alright?" Fili asked, attempting to look at the small cut on her neck.

"Fee, it's fine! We have more important things to worry about." Kaia said, pushing his hands away.

Her statement was concluded when she heard Gandalf shouting once more.

"Run! Run!"

Kaia whipped her head around, seeing several orcs and wargs headed for them. Fili quickly pushed his sister forward.

"Come on, run!" Kaia did run, following the rest of the company as they followed Gandalf.

They came to a cliffs edge. When they could go further no more they went the next logical direction; up. They climbed the trees. Kaia started climbing a tree with Fili and Kili right behind her. Grabbing the next branch, she heard a crack, and the branch snapped. She nearly fell when she felt her hood jerk and she was pulled up onto a branch. Looking to see what happened, she saw Fili next to her.

"Thanks," she said.

"No problem," Fili said as he smiled at her.

He then started to climb once more. She looked confused until she remembered their current situation. She climbed rapidly, but with more care this time. She turned and saw the orcs and wargs were getting close.

Kaia froze when she saw a figure she had heard tales of all her life. She didn't have to ask who the pale orc was; she already knew.

"Azog." She said.

He shouted in black speech, and the wargs charged forward. As they scratched and clawed at the tree, it began to shake, nearly throwing Kaia off of it. Choosing the only other option, she jumped onto another tree as the others were doing. Soon every dwarf was on one tree, with each warg at the trunk, throwing all their weight against it.

"Kaia!" She heard Gandalf shout.

She looked up just in time to catch a burning pinecone he had thrown to her. She saw all the others also had one. She blew on the red hot parts, and it soon burst into flames. Looking up, she threw it as hard as she could at the wargs. It certainly wasn't any throwing knife, but it would do. She suddenly looked up in realization. _Throwing knives_. She quickly whipped some out, and launched them at the beasts. She then saw another warg fall, but she hadn't thrown a knife at it. She looked up, seeing Kili with his bow in hand. Smiling, she turned back to the wargs, seeing them backing away from the fire. The dwarfs laughed and cheered, but the celebration did not last long.

The tree abruptly gave out, tilting to the side. Kaia fought to hold on the tree as it continued to shake.

She managed to look up, seeing Thorin staring straight at Azog. Then, Thorin stood, stepping off the tree, and walking towards the orc. He began to run at Azog, Kaia not believing what she was seeing.

"Uncle, no!" She shouted, but it was useless.

Thorin continued to run at Azog until the warg he rode jumped, hitting Thorin in the face. He quickly stood, but was hit again, falling to the ground again. Kaia stared at the scene unfold before her, in disbelief. She heard Dwalin shouting as the warg picked up Thorin in it's mouth, throwing him across the rocks like a toy. She watched in horror as an orc slowly walked over to her uncle, raising it's sword above Thorin's head.

"UNCLE!" She screamed, sure the orc would kill him. Suddenly Bilbo slammed into the orc, knocking him over. Kaia quickly took the chance, swinging her legs so that she stood on the tree. She unsheathed her sword, pulling out her throwing swords with her other hand. The others were already doing so, running at the wargs with their weapons in hand. A battle broke out, as dwarfs fought against the wargs and orcs. Kaia threw her knives at the wargs, then pulling them out to use them again. She nearly smiled; this is what she loved. Fighting. It was in her blood and it was something that involved strength and speed, but also wisdom and strategies. Her smile was cut short, however, when a warg slammed down on her with great force. It's paws were holding both of her arms down, and she was defenseless. The warg nearly killed her when a screech sounded through the air. The warg was suddenly lifted off of Kaia, and she felt her arms grabbed by something strong. At first, she thought one of her brothers had come to her aid, but then she was in the air. She gasped, and tried to look up, just in time as she was dropped and she plummeted through the air. She thought she was done for when she landed on something… soft? She pushed herself up, and saw she was on the back of a giant eagle.

Something dropped beside her, and she involuntarily pulled out her sword.

"Kai, would you really kill me?" Kili asked.

Kaia nearly laughed as she hugged her brother. Fili soon was on the eagle as well, and they were soon away from the wargs and orcs. Kaia's smile suddenly disappeared.

"Wait, where's Uncle?" She looked around, trying to find Thorin on one of the eagles. Fili spotted him, unconscious in the claws of an eagle.

"Thorin!" He screamed, trying to wake his uncle.

Kaia simply stared at Thorin as the eagles flew them to safety. She began to think about their halfling. She hadn't liked him, she, like her uncle, thought he would run back home and leave them. But now, he had just saved Thorin, and Kaia was beginning to think that maybe he wasn't so cowardly.

After what felt like a lifetime, the eagles began to circle around a mountain. They stopped, letting each dwarf off at once. Kaia jumped off of their eagle as it landed, sprinting over to Thorin, who was now waking up. Kili and Bofur quickly helped Thorin as he stood, who immediately looked straight at Bilbo.

"You!" He shouted.

"What were you doing? You nearly got yourself killed. Did I not say that you would be a burden? That you would not survive in the wild? That you have no place amongst us?" He asked, Kaia staring at him in disbelief. Was her uncle truly upset with someone who just saved him?

"I have never been so wrong, in all my life." Thorin said, grabbing Bilbo in a hug. Kaia smiled, knowing that her uncle now saw Bilbo for what he was; their burglar, and their friend.

"But I am sorry I doubted you." Thorin said as he stepped back.

"No, no. I would have doubted me too." Bilbo said.

"I'm not a hero. Or a warrior. Even a burglar." He said, smiling at Gandalf.

The eagles began to fly away, as the dwarfs noticed the mountain ahead of them.

"Erebor." Kaia gasped.

"The Lonely Mountain." Gandalf declared proudly.

Thorin stared at the mountain, turning to his nephews and niece, then back to Erebor.

"Our home."

* * *

**End of Part One**

* * *

**OOOOH WHAT?! LONGEST CHAPTER YET! So yeah, end of part one... part two will begin hopefully very soon sometime in the week. I hope you guys had a happy Thanksgiving. and I'll see you soon! R&amp;R  
**


	9. Saftey issues

The company stared at the mountain before them in awe. It seemed so close, and soon they would be walking through the doors they all dreamed of. Although each of them would have preferred to continue looking at the mountain, they did need to continue on.

"We need to get down from here. And camp for the night. Come on." Thorin said, still staring at the mountain. The others nodded, beginning to move to leave the hill they were on. Kaia turned to climb down the mountain when Thorin appeared in front of her.

"Kaia" He whispered, seeing the blood on her neck, and the bruise on her cheek.

"Uncle, it's alright, I'm fine." She insisted. Thorin looked at her, cocking his head.

"Thorin! We need to head down now!" Balin called to Thorin.

Thorin turned to Balin and nodded, then turned back to Kaia.

"Be careful on your way down. We need to talk when we set up camp."

Kaia nodded, and Thorin gave her shoulder a small squeeze, then left.

* * *

On the way down the hill, Fili and Kili never stopped hovering over Kaia, trying to help her down the mountain. Kaia truly loved her brothers, but at the moment she wished they would just leave her alone for a single second. The company came to a deep drop just before the end of the hill, which most simply jumped off of. However, when Kaia attempted to do so, she was suddenly lifted in the air, then back on the ground by Kili.

"Kee," she said frustrated "I'm fine! Stop acting like I can't even walk!"

Kili looked at his sister, concern in his eyes.

"Kai, I know you can walk, but,"

He stopped short, almost unable to keep talking.

"When the goblins took you from us.. I- I can't let that happen again. I can't let you get separated from Fili and me again."

Kaia's frustrated gaze softened, as Kili looked down.

"Kai," Fili said as he stepped forward.

"It was honestly... terrifying... Seeing them point a knife at you, threatening to kill you if we didn't tell them what they wanted to know... And when we couldn't even do anything about it..." Fili said, staring straight at her.

Kaia sighed as Kili pulled her forward, hugging her tightly. Kaia smiled slightly into Kili's chest as she felt Fili wrap his arms around her as well.

Kili finally let go, and looked over to the others, who were setting up camp.

"Here, let's go set up with the others." He said.

In just a few minutes, the camp was ready, and Bombur was making stew.

Kaia sighed and sat down, her back to a tree as she leaned her head back on the tree. She felt a hand on her shoulder. Looking up, she saw her uncle.

"Kaia, I need to talk to you."

She stood and allowed Thorin to lead her away from company.

"What do you want to talk about because if this is about what happened in the goblin tunnels then it's just a scratch."

She involuntarily touched her neck in the place where the cut was.

"It's more than a scratch. They were going to kill you and I didn't do anything about it. I stood and watched as they brought you closer to death. Your brothers fought to get to you as much as they could and I didn't." he replied

"Uncle, I don't think.."

"No." he cut her off, "I should have done everything I could to protect you" he stopped. "maybe it would be best if you went back home"

"But Uncle..." she said, not believing what she had heard, "I cannot go back to the Blue mountains! I must go with you to reclaim our home!"

"It is dangerous and I can't imagine losing you again."

"I can handle myself, uncle. If I couldn't, I'd be dead already."

"Yes, but..."

He was cut off.

"Kaia?" Kili came into view, followed shortly by Fili.

"We heard yelling," Fili said.

"I was simply telling Kaia that it might be best if she..."

"He wants me to return home!" she yelled.

"But Uncle!" Fili and Kili said in unison.

"You can't send Kai home" Kili said.

"Why would you?" asked Fili, concerned.

"I can't imagine her being hurt again" Thorin replied.

"Neither can we" replied Kili.

"But," Fili looked at his sister, "We can't imagine being without her either"

"You invited us on this quest and I intend to finish it with you!" Kaia yelled.

"Alright!" Thorin yelled, exasperated. He stared at Fili and Kili before turning and rejoining the company, smiling to himself that they looked out for each other.

* * *

Later that night, Kaia and her brothers sat next to the fire. Fili and Kili had convinced her to see Oin, but he said it only needed to be cleaned, which he did. It was becoming very dark, and soon everyone began to set up to sleep for the night. Fili and Kili once again took their usual spots on either side of their sister. Normally, Kaia would have fallen asleep instantly, but tonight she lay staring at the starry sky above her.

Did Thorin really think it best to send her home? Did he think her a child? That she could not handle this quest?

She heard a twig snap then whispers. Looking around, she saw Thorin and Balin moving away from the company. Slowly, she got up and ,stepping around her brothers, followed them. When they stopped, she hide behind a nearby tree.

"What is it?" she heard Balin say.

"We need to discuss Kaia and her safety." Thorin replied.

"Is this about the cut?"

"Yes and no. I put her in danger. I need your help to make sure that doesn't happen again."

"She can do well enough on her own. She is a good fighter."

"I know that, she is one of the best in our company. It's just that our enemy sees her as the weakest. I can't have them aiming for her every time they attack."

"I know you care for her, but you must realize that if she couldn't handle that, she would be dead."

"Alright. But promise me you will help protect her if need be."

"I will, although I doubt she'll need it."

They started to walk away. Kaia quickly moved back over to Kili and Fili. Pretending to sleep, she heard them move back towards the fire. Sure that they had not seen her, she smiled to herself. Of course Thorin did not think her a child, he only cares for her. She turned onto her side and fell asleep.

* * *

**I know it's short, I'm sorry. We went from our longest chapter to our shortest chapter. I'm sorry. But we are working the next one right now. Hopefully it will be up in a few days. I hope you guys liked this chapter. R&amp;R **


	10. A house, A bear, and A ring

**Heeeeeeeeey. So, once again, sorry for the long wait. This chapter took us a while. BTW this is a ridiculously long chapter so I hope y'all like it. Have fun!**

* * *

Kaia woke to the sun shining bright in her eyes. She nearly smiled when her eyes snapped open in realization. The sun was higher than it should be, unlike the other mornings when they woke right as the sun was coming up. She sat up, seeing Fili and kili were both gone from her side.

Her head whipped around in panic, until she saw them walking over to the spot she was at. They were coming from next to the rest of the company. Fili noticed she was awake and he slightly quickened his pace as he walked towards her. He kneeled down when he reached her.

"Well, about time you were awake."

Kaia smiled and sighed "Why are we not going anywhere?"

"Uncle thought it best to take a day to rest after everything that happened, what with the Giants and goblins and orcs..." Kili said.

Rolling her eyes, she stood and made her way over to the company.

"G'morning Kaia, would you like some stew for breakfast?" Bofur asked.

"I'm fine." Kaia responded.

"You should eat. You need your strength." Thorin said, handing her a bowl.

They say eating their food and discussing where to go from there and arguing over which way was west.

They spent most of the day arguing, but also laughing and having fun just like they would back at home. Kaia sat listening, eating her stew until she heard Gandalf,

"Quiet!"

Everyone looked to him.

"What is it?"

"Orcs, I believe. We need someone to go and check."

"I'll go." Kaia quickly replied.

"No, why don't we let our burglar check?"

"But..."

"I'll do it." Bilbo piped up, seeing that an argument would resume and knowing he wouldn't want to be a part of it.

As he walked away, Kaia turned to her uncle. She had assumed after what she heard last night that Thorin would stop treating her like a child. Setting down her bowl, she stormed away and started to pick up her bedroll. The rest of the company followed suit. Fili and Kili, noticing her anger, decided to leave her alone and quietly packed their own things. Soon the camp was packed and there was almost no trace that anyone had been there.

They gathered once they saw Bilbo returning.

"How close is the pack?" Thorin asked.

"Too close." Bilbo replied, running to join them,"couple of leagues, no more. But that is not the worst of it."

"The wargs have picked up our scent?" Dwalin asked.

"Not yet,they will though." Bilbo responded, "but we have another problem."

"Did they see you?" asked Gandalf. "They saw you."

"No." said Bilbo impatiently.

"See? what did I tell you? Quiet as a mouse." Gandalf said, smiling. the company nodding in agreement. "Excellent burglaring material."

"Will you just listen!" Bilbo shouted, frustrated.

"I am trying to tell you there is something else out there."

"What form did it take?" Gandalf asked. "Like a bear?"

Bilbo looked at Gandalf in surprise. "Yes, but bigger, much bigger."

Bofur stared at Gandalf his eyes widened. "You knew about this beast!"

"I say we double back."

"We'll be run down by a pack of orcs." Thorin said.

"There is a house." Gandalf said. "Not far from here, where we might take refuge."

"Whose house?" Thorin asked. "Are they friend or foe?"

"Neither." Gandalf replied. "He will help us or he will kill us."

"Oh well that's just fine." Kaia said rolling her eyes.

"What choice do we have?" Thorin asked, as a howl tore through the air.

"None." Gandalf said.

Thorin looked behind them, then back to Gandalf.

"Then we go to the house. Come on!" He shouted as the company began to follow Gandalf.

As soon as the dwarves had moved from their hiding spot, they knew trouble was headed their way. A warg spotted them almost as soon as they moved from behind the rocks. Kaia threw a knife at it, hitting the beast right between the eyes, killing it. The company ran through fields, spotting a fenced off house in the distance. It grew closer and closer as they ran, but soon they had another problem.

The giant bear ripped through the trees, running at them with incredible speed. Some of them had finally reached the gate, but they couldn't get inside. Kaia was one of the last to run through the gate, followed by Thorin. She ran towards the company, seeing them struggle with the door. She rolled her eyes in disbelief.

"Oh are you all so dense?!" She shouted as she lifted the latch on the door. Everyone fell inside the gate, the beast still behind them. They all quickly turned, just barely closing the door before the creature could get inside.

"What is that?" Ori asked.

"That is our host." Gandalf said.

"His name is Beorn, and he is a skin changer. Sometimes he's a huge black bear, sometimes he's a great strong man. The bear is unpredictable, but the man can be reasoned with. However, he is not overfond of dwarves."

Kaia shook her head. Would this wizard ever do anything normal?

"Alright now get some sleep. All of you. You'll be safe here tonight." Kaia set her bedroll out on a pile of hay. She laid down, once again, Kili and Fili at her sides.

"This is probably the most comfortable place we've slept yet." Kili said.

Kaia smiled as she closed her eyes and fell asleep instantly.

* * *

Kili had been laying still for around five minutes until he became bored. They had all woken up late today, and this was the earliest they had ever gone to sleep. Now he lay awake, staring at the roof of the stables.

He turned, seeing his little sister fast asleep next to him. He grinned, seeing a small ghost of a smile on her lips. She always did that when she slept. She looked so happy even when she was asleep. She was curled up on her side, facing him, her back pressed against Fili. Kili couldn't help the smile that spread across his face. It was a habit Kaia didn't know she had, but it was rather funny to Kili. Fili's eyes were closed, but Kili knew he wouldn't fall asleep that fast.

"Fili!" He whispered. For a moment, Kili received no response, but then Fili cracked an eye open and smiled. He slowly pushed himself up slightly, bracing himself on his elbow.

"She's already asleep." Kili said.

"I know." Fili replied, looking down at Kaia.

"She fell asleep faster than normal."

"Probably from all the running today."

"Yeah…" Kili said.

The two sat quietly for a moment, staring at their little sister.

"Fili?"

"Hm?" Fili looked at Kili.

"What do you think it would be like in Erebor?" Kili asked.

Fili smiled, looking back at Kaia again.

"I don't know, Kili. But we will see it. All of us." He replied. Fili sighed, turning to Kili once more.

"Now get some sleep. Goodnight." Fili said, laying back down.

Kili nodded, looking at Kaia again and smiling. He gently kissed her forehead, as he had done so often as a child. He laid back down, finally able to fall asleep.

Off to the side, Thorin smiled at his nephews and niece. He rolled over on his side again, trying to fall asleep.

* * *

Kaia's eyes slowly opened as she woke up. Seeing the dark in the barn, she became confused. Why was she awake in the middle of the night? She sat up slowly, careful not to wake her brothers. She looked around, not seeing much more than silhouettes of the company. She was about to go back to sleep when she saw a sudden movement in the shadows. Something was behind one of the pillars. Checking to make sure both of her brothers were asleep, Kaia carefully stood, quietly hurrying over to the spot she saw the movement. She pulled out her sword very slowly as to not make noise, and quickly turned around the pillar, her sword pointing at...

"Bilbo?" She whispered, lowering her sword.

"Kaia." He said, surprised.

"Wha- what um are you doing up? You should be asleep."

"So should you." She said, quietly putting her sword back in its holster.

"Yes well I um, couldn't so I decided to just... think a bit."

Kaia scoffed and sat next to the hobbit.

"Think about what?"

Bilbo shifted a bit.

"Oh, I don't know.. Just uh... About the weather and-"

"Bilbo? What are you putting in your pocket?"

Bilbo looked at Kaia in surprise again.

"Wha- what? My pocket? Oh nothing... It's just um..."

"Bilbo!" She whispered again.

He sighed, taking out a simple gold ring.

She stared at it, confused.

"Bilbo, why were you hiding a ring?"

He sighed.

"It's unlike most rings… It…"

"Why is it different?" Kaia asked.

"It… it's almost like it speaks at times. Like it's alive and has a voice."

Kaia looked at him.

"Bilbo, what are you talking about?"

"I mean, I feel like this ring is special. I- I can't lose it."

Kaia shook her head.

"Alright Bilbo, if you think you hear rings speaking to you-"

"You don't believe me?"

He asked.

"Look."

Kaia rolled her eyes but watched as Bilbo slipped the ring on his finger. Her eyes widened when Bilbo disappeared altogether. She looked around her for a moment before looking back at the same spot Bilbo had been sitting.

"Bilbo?" She whispered.

Suddenly he reappeared in front of her, right in the same spot. Kaia continued to stare at the same spot when Bilbo spoke.

"I'm telling you, there's something special about this ring. It-"

"Have you shown this to Gandalf?" Kaia asked.

"Oh um… no, I haven't really-"

"Why not? Bilbo, this is something that Gandalf must know about."

"Yes, yes I know, but now is not the time."

"And when will it be time to tell him?" Kaia asked.

Bilbo sighed.

"I promise, as soon as Smaug is gone, I will tell Gandalf."

"It needs to be sooner than that, Bilbo."

"Kaia, we have a lot to worry about right now, and I feel like a giant, fire breathing dragon beats a ring with a few special qualities."

Kaia sighed. "Fine. But you will show him then."

Bilbo nodded. "Yes, I promise."

"Alright." Kaia said, satisfied. "I'm going back to sleep. And you should too." She said, standing.

"Oh I will, don't worry."

Kaia shook her head as she walked back to her bedroll. She laid back down, careful not to wake her brothers. She put her head down and soon was fast asleep again.

* * *

Kaia woke again to rays of light falling on her closed eyes. She opened them, looking around. She saw she was the last one awake, everyone else was next to the door. She quickly rolled up her bedroll, and hurried over to her brothers, who were peeking out the open window.

"What are you two looking at?"

"The man. Beorn, I think is his name." Kili said, looking outside.

"Bilbo and Gandalf left moments ago to speak with him." Fili added.

Kaia pushed between her brothers, looking out the window herself. She saw Gandalf and Bilbo, standing in front of a tall, strong looking man.

"So what are we waiting for then?"She said

"Gandalf said to come out in small groups, so as to not startle him. He said we are to wait for a sign." Kili replied

"And what is the sign?" Kaia asked.

Suddenly Bofur whispered to Oin and Gloin,

"There it is, go, go!"

The two nodded, quickly hurrying out the door. The others watched as Beorn raised his axe at the sight of the dwarves, Gandalf trying to keep everything under control.

Bofur quickly sent out another pair, and soon Fili, Kili and Kaia were about to go as well, when Thorin stopped her.

"Kaia, wait. You will come with me." He said. Kaia looked back to her brothers, who nodded and walked outside together. Soon enough, the last of the dwarves walked out, including Thorin and Kaia.

Now that she was closer, Kaia had the chance to actually see the man. He had hair on his back, leading up onto his head. He looked far stronger than any man Kaia had ever seen. He looked angry, yet afraid at the same time. When he looked at Kaia however, his expression became more shocked, and even confused. He slowly walked over to her, Thorin tense.

He knelt down in front of her, then looked to Thorin.

"You brought a young she dwarf on your quest?" He asked.

Thorin looked at Beorn straight in the eye.

"She is my kin. She belongs no where else but by my side."

Both Kaia and Beorn looked at Thorin. Kaia could hardly believe what she heard. Beorn stood, walking into his house. Stepping back out, he looked at the dwarves.

"Come in, you should eat."

* * *

Minutes later, the dwarves sat at the table, gratefully eating the food that Beorn had given them. He spoke with them of his kind, and Kaia couldn't help but feel sorry for him when he revealed that he was the last of his kind. He soon knew their plan, and despite his hatred for dwarves, he offered them his ponies to get to the forest in time. Kaia mounted a pony, looking back as they took off. Beorn was looking at her, seeming almost upset. She turned back, urging her pony to move faster.

Soon enough, they reached the edge of the forest. Gandalf explored the forest for a moment. Meanwhile, the others began setting the ponies loose, when they were stopped by Gandalf.

"Stop! Not my horse."

"You're not leaving us?" Bilbo asked, fear in his voice.

"I would not do this unless I had to." Gandalf said, mounting his horse.

Everyone looked with a mixture of emotions at Gandalf. Kaia was confused. How could their wizard be leaving them? Gandalf looked at Bilbo.

"You've changed, Bilbo Baggins. You're not the same hobbit as is the one who left the Shire."

"I was going to tell you. I..." Bilbo hesitated, "found something in the goblin tunnels."

Kaia looked at Bilbo, sure that he would tell Gandalf about the strange ring he had found.

"Found what? What did you find?"

"My courage."

"Good. That's good. you'll need it. I'll be waiting for you at the..."

Kaia stared in disbelief at Bilbo. He had promised her that he would tell Gandalf. What was so special about that ring?

"...the map and key safe. Do not enter that mountain without me." she heard Gandalf saying.

"This is not the greenwood of old. the very air of the Forrest is heavy with illusion. it'll seek to enter your mind and lead you astray."

Kaia wondered what that could mean. Was this just the wizard babbling again? Did he really mean the things he said?

"You must stay on the path. Do not leave it. If you do, you'll never find it again."

He rode away repeating that same warning as Thorin lead them into the forest. They followed the path. Kaia kept close watch around them, wary of the orcs that had been following them before. after hours of walking, it seemed like they were going in circles. Much of the company was complaining of needing air and their heads swimming. She finally realized what Gandalf had meant when he warned them of the forest. Suddenly, Kaia ran straight into Kili. They had stopped. She heard Thorin asking what had happened.

"What's going on? Nori? Why have we stopped?"

"The path. it's disappeared."

The rest of the company was confused. Slowly, they realized they had lost the path.

"Find it. All of you look. Look for the path!" Thorin yelled.

They started to go back the way they had come. Soon they were lost. They were walking in circles, heads turning, lost. It seemed they would never make it out. After hours of walking it felt as if she was hallucinating. Everyone seemed to be the same way. They tried to figure out which way was easy. Soon, an argument started. She watched as Kili and Fili yelled at Nori for losing the path in the first place.

"Enough!" Thorin yelled,"Quiet! All of you. we're being watched."

Kaia slowly pulled out her knives. She noticed Kili and Fili drawing their weapons as well.

A twig cracked next to Kaia, snapping her out of it. They were lost. They had wandered from the path and now they were lost. Bilbo seemed to realize it too, he was tapping his head, trying to think. Kaia turned to her brothers, seeing the pair still arguing with the others. Kaia looked up, her eyes widening.

"Trees."

She said.

Bilbo turned.

"What?"

"The trees. We need to get up there if we're ever going to get out of here."

Bilbo followed her gaze, and nodded. The two quickly scaled the tree, leaving the company arguing below. Kaia reached the top first, closing her eyes and breathing in the fresh air. She opened her eyes, and saw Bilbo was next to her. The two laughed, overjoyed to be out of the dreaded forest even for a moment. Suddenly Bilbo shouted.

"Look! It's the Lonely Mountain!"

Kaia followed to where he was pointing, and smiled.

They were so close to their home, and soon it would belong to them again. Bilbo was shouting to the others, but they didn't respond. The pair shared a glance before they decided to head back down. Reluctantly, they climbed down the trees, to find the others were no longer there. Then, Kaia noticed a strange noise from behind her.

There was a hissing sound, coming nearer and nearer. Suddenly, a hoard of giant spiders came pouring out into the clearing, attacking them. The two were outnumbered. something grabbed Kaia's leg and she felt herself be flipped upside down. She watched as she was spun up into the spiders web and then there one of the spiders threw her and all was black.

* * *

**What's with me and cliffhangers? Oh well, see ya soon! ;)  
**


	11. A Woodland realm and a barrel ride

**Whoooooop! Chapter 10! yesssss. I really am enjoying this story. I hope you guys are too. This is an extremely long chapter so have fun.**

* * *

She heard a loud noise. She opened her eyes and saw spiders all around her. She watched as the rest of the company struggled helplessly to get loose from the webs. Suddenly, all the spiders scurried away. Immediately, she saw Bilbo running around, cutting the company loose. He released Kaia last and instead of letting her fall to the ground as he did the rest of the company, he sliced open the webs in a way that she could climb out of the webs more easily. She gave him a quick look of thanks before she noticed the spiders returning. She pulled out her knives. Still up in the trees, she threw knife after knife. She saw a spider coming up behind Fili and threw a knife at it, killing it. She heard a crack behind her. She turned around and suddenly there was a spider in her face. She wiped out a knife and stabbed it. It fell from the tree. She heard a yell and she looked down. The spider had landed on Bofur's arm.

"Bofur!" She yelled.

She was climbing down the tree as fast as she could when she noticed the elves. Elves came from all directions, surrounding them. The company circled Kaia and Bofur. Kaia pulled Bofur to his feet. An elf came close to their group and pointed an arrow directly at Thorin.

"Do not think I won't kill you, dwarf. It would be my pleasure." The elf said. Then, turning to the rest of the company,

"Lower your weapons."

An elf-maid walked up to Kaia, motioning for Kaia to give her the weapons. Reluctantly, Kaia handed the elf her sword.

"Anything else?" The elf-maid asked.

"No." Kaia responded bluntly.

The elf looked at her skeptically and searched her. Thankfully, she didn't check her boots but she did find most of the knives she hid in her pack. She turned, hearing Kili yelling.

"Kili!" He yelled, running to help him. Kaia followed him, running towards her brother. A group of elves stopped them. Suddenly she understood how Kili and Fili felt in the goblin tunnels. She felt hopeless and lost as if she would never see her brother again. She struggled harder against the elves and for once in her life it took more to hold her back than Fili. She screamed his name.

"Kili!" Tears streaming down her face. She collapsed, knowing there was no use. The elves, however, continued to hold her back, thinking she may try to run again. After what seemed like an eternity, Kili walked towards them, seemingly unhurt, followed by the elf-maid who had searched Kaia.

"Kili!" She yelled.

The elves were caught off guard by the sudden energy and Kaia was able to run towards Kili before being stopped again. Kili tried to make his way towards Kaia and Fili but the elf-maid grabbed his arm, stopping him. Kaia glanced at Fili. She saw that Fili simply looked relieved that Kili was alive.

She decided to stop trying to get to Kili for now and follow Fili's example. She promised herself that she would get to Kili as soon as she could and hug him. They led the dwarves back through the woods. After much walking, they approached a large palace. They were led down tunnels and stairs till they were in a giant cavern. The walls of the cavern were covered in cells.

"You, Thorin Oakenshield, you come with me." An elf said, pointing at Thorin.

"Very well," he said, but seeing them place Kaia in a cell he added,"But only if you allow my niece to be in a cell with another of my company."

Kaia watched him leave as she was placed in another cell. She watched as the company was searched one last time, Kili questioning a red haired elf maiden.

"Aren't you going to search me?" He asked. "I could have anything down my trousers." He said.

Kaia rolled her eyes, and kept listening.

"Or nothing." She heard the elf maiden say.

Kaia had to hold back a laugh at this comment, smiling as the she-elf walked away. The elf maiden looked back, catching Kaia's grin. Kaia nearly hid it, but the elf smiled back at her.

Kaia turned back to see who else was in there and saw Bofur. She remembered what had happened in the woods and walked over and sat next to him.

"I'm sorry." She said.

"For what? My arm? It's nothing. It could've been worse. Anyways, it'll have time to heal since it doesn't seem like we are getting out of here anytime soon." He motioned to the others, who were trying to break out of the cells.

"I'm still sorry. If I had just been paying attention..."

"Kaia, it's not your fault. You were focused on making sure your brothers were alright. They would've done the same." Bofur said, cutting her off.

A ghost of a smile appeared on her face, realizing that they would have. Abruptly, she frowned, realizing that she would never make it to Kili.

Thorin was led down long passages until he reached the throne room. It was another giant cavern and in the middle stood a giant, ornate throne on which Thranduil was seated. When Thorin reached the Throne, Thranduil ordered the other elves to leave. Once they had gone, Thranduil stood, and circled him.

"Some may imagine that a noble quest is at hand. A quest to reclaim a homeland, and slay a dragon. I myself suspect a more prosaic motive. Attempted burglary. Or something of that ilk."

The elf now stood in front of Thorin.

"You have found a way in. You seek that which would bestow upon you the right to rule. The King's Jewel. The Arkenstone. It is precious to you beyond measure. I understand that. There are gems in the mountain that I too desire. White gems... of pure starlight. I offer you my help."

Thorin smiled,"I am listening."

"I will let you go... if you but return what is mine."

Thorin turned away from Thranduil,"A favor for a favor."

"You have my word. One king... to another."

I would not trust Thranduil...the great king..."he whispered, slowly growing louder."to honor his word.. should the end of all days be upon us! You!" he turned, pointing at Thranduil,"who lack all honor! I have seen how you treat your friends. we came to you once, starving, homeless... seeking your help. but you turned your back. you turned away from the suffering of my people... and the inferno that destroyed us. Imrid amrad ursal!" he yelled, fiery with anger.

"Do not talk to me if dragon fire. I know... its wrath and ruin."his face slowly showing deep scars and gashes"I have face the great serpents of the north. I warned your grandfather of what his greed would summon. But he would not listen. you are just like him." he said, walking towards his throne as two guards grabbed thorin. "stay here if you will... and rot. A hundred years is a mere blink in the life of an elf. But I can imagine you never thought your niece would see you slowly dying in a cell."

Thorin was dragged, outraged, back to the cells.

Kaia watched as Thorin was thrown into a cell.

"Did he offer you a deal?" Balin asked.

"He did. I told him he could go ishkh khakfe andu null. Him and all his kin!" Thorin responded, outraged.

"Well, that's that then. The deal was our only hope."

"Not our only hope."

Kaia remembered a missing member of their company. Bilbo. She wondered if he would risk trying to save them or leave them all for dead and head back to his home. Before he saved Thorin, she would have assumed the latter but now she wasn't sure.

* * *

Nearly an hour later, Kaia was still in the cell, leaning back against the wall. Bofur was slowly pacing the cell when an elf walked through the cells, breaking the silence. He unlocked the door to Kaia and Bofur's cell.

"The King wishes to see you." He said.

Bofur started to stand, thinking that the elf had meant him.

"No. The she-dwarf." the elf said.

Bofur turned and looked at Kaia, surprised.

Kaia stood, unfazed. She was led out of the cell and towards the stairs they had come down. As she passed Thorin's cell she heard him say,

"If they try to hurt you, I will do anything to get my revenge."

She gave him slight smile and a knowing look before she was pulled along by the elf.

He led her through the halls of the palace, until they reached the King. He sat on a unique throne, looking at Kaia with a look that she couldn't quite read. She was pushed forward to be close to him as he stood.

"So," He began quietly.

"Why, may I ask are you and thirteen dwarves carrying on in my forests?"

Kaia looked at him in the eye but said nothing.

"You are stubborn." He said. "Very much so like your uncle. But I am patient. I will wait for you."

He said, sitting down again.

Kaia continued to stay silent until he stood once more.

"Perhaps you are on a quest of sorts."

Kaia shrugged. "Perhaps."

"So you do speak." He said.

Kaia stiffened. "I speak when I find it necessary."

"Then speak when I ask you this," He said "I will see if you are wiser than your stubborn Uncle."

Kaia's head shot up to look at him at that word. Thranduil smiled.

"Yes, she-dwarf. I know Thorin Oakenshield is your Uncle, you dwarf kind can not keep quiet."

Kaia was furious. How had the elf figured it out?

"Now, tell me," He continued. "I know very well of what you and your Uncle wish. To gain the arkenstone. He wishes to own the right to rule-"

"He deserves the right to rule." Kaia interrupted.

Thranduil shot her own words back at her.

"Perhaps." He said. "But I also desire gems in that mountain. White starlight captured in a small gem."

Kaia continued to stare at him.

"If you convince your uncle to return these gems to me, I will offer my armies to aid you in taking back the mountain."

Kaia looked at Thranduil with a raised eyebrow.

"What" she started, her voice low and deadly. "Makes you think that I would ask such a thing of my King?" She asked.

"You ask me to lie to my own uncle? To betray him?" Kaia shook her head. "No." She said, looking him in the eye.

"I will not do what you have asked." She said.

Thranduil attempted to conceal the rage behind his eyes.

"Then you will watch your kin die within these walls!" He shouted, the guards pulling her back to the dungeons.

* * *

Kaia grunted as the elfs pulled her back to the cells.

"What cell are we to put her in? They are all full!" One of them said.

"She was put in a cell with another dwarf, just throw her in and let's go." The other elf replied.

Kaia was then flung into a cell, the door shut and locked and she was left in silence. She sighed when she heard a voice behind her.

"Kai?" She turned, seeing Fili standing there, surprised.

"Fili!" She laughed, hugging her brother.

"Kai, oh thank mahal." Fili said. He put her at arms length, looking her up and down.

"Are you alright? What did they do?"

Kaia scoffed. "He offered me a deal."

At this, Balin and Thorin spoke up.

"What did he offer lass?" Balin asked

Kaia looked at Thorin through the bars.

"The same deal he offered uncle."

"And?" Thorin asked.

Kaia shrugged with a smirk.

"I said no."

Thorin smiled at his niece, while Balin sighed.

"When will I meet a Durin who is not so stubborn?" He said.

Kaia sighed, sitting on the stone in the cell.

"So what now?" She asked as Fili sat next to her.

"I honestly don't know, Kai. But we'll figure something out." He said, wrapping his arm around her.

A few hours later, the company sat in their cells, trying to think of a way to get out. Well, almost everyone.

Kili sat in his cell, tossing a stone in the air and catching it. His mother gave it to him when he was a little dwarfing. He didn't know why he brought it on the quest, but he felt like he should.

"Kili, you're going to drop that." Kaia said from her cell.

"Sure I will." Kili said, tossing it in the air again.

Soon the she-elf from earlier walked through the halls, surveying the dwarves.

She stopped in front of Kili's cell, causing him to stop tossing the stone. He shot Kaia a glance, and she raised an eyebrow at him.

"The stone in your hand, what is it?" She asked.

"It is a talisman." Kili replied.

"A powerful spell lies upon it. If any but a dwarf reads the runes on this stone, they will be forever cursed." Kili said, holding the stone up to the she-elf.

She quickly looked away, and began walking again.

"Or not." Kili stopped her. "Depending on whether or not you believe in that kind of thing, it's just a token."

Kaia watched from her cell, smiling as Kili attempted to talk to the the elf-maiden. She leaned against the wall, Fili watching the scene before them as well. Kaia watched and the stone suddenly slipped from Kili's hand, falling to the ground. Fili and Kaia held their breath, trying to hide their laughter.

"Told you…" Kaia muttered, still laughing.

Kili shot them a look before turning back to the she-elf. Kaia and Fili continued to mock the two as they talked about stars and moons. The she-elf finally walked away, leaving Kili once again glaring at his siblings. Kaia lost it and fell over laughing, Fili snickering next to her. Soon Ori broke the silence.

"We're never going to reach the mountain, are we?"

A small ringing of keys caused everyone to look up.

"Not stuck in here you're not." Bilbo suddenly rounded the corner.

The company cheered at the sight of their burglar. Soon they were out of the cells, following their hobbit as he led them through the palace. They soon walked into a room with two elves sleeping at a table, each of the dwarves in disbelief.

"I don't believe it, we're in the cellars!" Kili whispered.

"You're supposed to be leading us out, not further in!" Bofur said to Bilbo.

" I know what I'm doing." Bilbo replied.

Kaia looked around, trying to be as quiet as possible. Biblo brought them to a stack of barrels, ushering them inside.

"Quickly, everyone into the barrels."

"Are you mad, they'll find us!" Dwalin whispered.

"No no, they won't, I promise, you must trust me!" Bilbo said.

The company nearly argued again before Thorin cut them off.

"Do as he says."

They all groaned, but did as they were told.

Kaia crammed herself into the uncomfortable space, but didn't complain. She listened when she heard Bilbo say,

"Hold your breath."

Kaia suddenly became frantic but did as she was told. She began to roll down an incline, causing her to become dizzy. There was a split second of a freefall until her entire body was covered in icy water. She completely forgot about holding her breath, and she tried to breathe in, but all she got was water. Her head popped back up, and she gulped in as much air as she could.

Suddenly, bright sunlight blinded her. They had made it outside. She yelled in celebration until she saw elves closing the gate. The company halted as the barrels stopped floating floating down the river. She and her brothers were in the back, trying to see what was happening up ahead. She looked up, trying to find the lever when one of the elves fell into the river. Kaia saw the thin stick coming out of his back. An Orc arrow. She looked up again, seeing several of them coming towards the river. She thought it couldn't get any worse until she saw a pale Orc, his hand missing, a mess of bent up metal in its place. Azog. Without thinking, she tried to reach into her boot to grab a knife, but the barrel made that nearly impossible. The empty space next to her caught her attention. She whipped her head around, looking for her brother. She spotted him running towards the lever.

She nearly shouted, when she realized that would only bring more attention to him, giving more of a chance that he might get hurt. Shaking the thought from her head, she reached down into her boot again. This time she managed to reach a knife in time. As Kili ran towards the lever, an Orc swung his sword, aiming for Kili. She threw a knife and stopped it right before it could hit turned in time to grab an Orc axe from FIli, swinging it at one of the creatures running towards them. She nearly laughed when a yell rung in her ears. She didn't have to look to know who it was.

"Kili!" She and Fili shouted in unison as she turned back to Kili. He was still standing, but there was now an arrow coming out of his leg just above his knee. She watched helplessly as her brother fell to the ground, trying to reach for his leg.

Azog aimed at Kili again, and all at once, three weapons flew through the air. Kaia blocked the arrow from hitting her brother, while the red haired elf-maiden from the dungeons shot an orc down. Soon, the orcs were slowly dying in number, but the company was still in danger. Kaia managed to look up in time to see Kili grab hold of the lever with just enough time to open the gate.

"No!" She shouted, holding to the rocks. Her other hand shot out to grab Kili's barrel, holding it from going down the river.

"Kili! Come on!" She yelled desperately, watching as her brother pushed himself off of the steps, falling into the barrel. He gasped as the arrow broke, leaving part of it in his leg. The current soon pulled the three down the river, along with the others.

Kaia did her best to keep her eyes on Kili, but the raging waters made that difficult. She held on as a log in front of them snapped, causing even more waves than before. They killed off several more orcs before they seemed to be gone. Soon enough, the orcs truly were out of sight, much to the company's liking.

They came across a shore, each of them pulling themselves onto the rocky land. Kaia was one of the first when she heard pained grunting behind her. She whipped around, running to her brother.

"Kili!" She shouted, grabbing his arm. She quickly helped him to the rocks where he finally collapsed onto his leg. He ripped a piece of cloth from his tunic, pressing it against the wound. He seemed in so much pain until he realized Kaia was still next to him.

"I'm fine, it's nothing." He told her.

"Kili, are you really going to try to pull that?" She scolded.

Fili sat next to her, glancing at his sister before taking the cloth from Kili.

"Here," He said, wrapping the cloth around the gash.

"On your feet" Thorin said, passing them.

Kaia looked at her uncle in disbelief. Did he really not care that Kili had been hurt?

"Kili's wounded, his leg needs binding." Bofur said.

Kaia turned her attention back to Kili, who was pushing Fili's hands away.

"Uncle says we have no time left, lets go, I'll be alright." He insisted.

"You have two minutes." Thorin said, once again walking by the siblings.

Kaia glanced at Fili before helping him wrap Kili's leg. Kili gripped on the rock, his leg burning where the arrow was. Kaia was trying to hold the cloth still when she noticed a figure behind her. Dwalin quickly armed himself with a wooden pole?, but the man shot an arrow at it. Kili raised a stone up, about to throw it, but the man knocked it out of his hand with an arrow as well.

The man raised his bow a them, "Do it again, and you're dead."

Balin quickly noticed the man had a barge, and convinced him to allow the dwarves a ride on it. As the man loaded the barrels onto the boat, Kaia walked next to Kili as he limped over to the boat. Soon enough, they were on the boat, the bargeman maneuvering the small boat through misty waters.

Kaia looked at the man again. As Balin had stated earlier, the man's coat and boots were indeed worn tremendously. The man noticed her looking at him, and looking back to the waters, he asked

"May I help you with something?"

Kaia snapped out of her thoughts.

"Sorry, no."

A the man smiled ever so slightly.

"You were thinking of a question. What did you want to know?" He asked, keeping his eyes on the water.

"I was… curious. Um, what is your name?"

The man continued to steer the boat, "Bard."

Kaia nodded awkwardly.

"And yours?" He asked.

"What?"

"What is your name?"

"Oh, Kaia."

He nodded.

The boat continued to move, the company paying Bard for the ride.

"Get into the barrels." He said after ages of silence.

The dwarves grumbled, but did as the man said. Soon, Kaia was once again crammed into the small barrel, trying to make the best of the small space. She heard Bard's footsteps as he got off of the boat, staying silent as she did.

Kaia listened to Bilbo as he narrated what was happening to the others. She payed little attention until she heard,

"He's pointing right at us!"

"The villain, he's sold us out!"

Kaia held her breath as she waited for someone to find them, when instead she heard an odd cranking noise. She looked up in time to see fish raining down on them. Kaia didn't move, but made a face at the fish. She had been fishing, and the smell never bothered her before, but being covered in them made her gag. The smell was overwhelming, but she remained still.

Soon the boat started moving again, the fish shifting around Kaia as it did. The others grunted, none of them liking being squished in a small space surrounded by fish. She heard a thud and a muffled comment from Bard when the boat stopped again. She managed to hear Bard talking to someone when footsteps came on the boat.

"... Folk in this town are struggling."

She heard Bard's voice become louder as her barrel suddenly moved. She felt the barrel be rolled and then some of the fish on top started to fall out. She held onto the sides of the barrel as best she could.

"Food is scarce." Bard continued.

"That's not my problem." She heard an odd voice say.

"And when the people hear the master is dumping fish back into the lake. When the rioting starts… Will it be your problem then?" Bard asked.

"Stop."

The odd voice said, as the barrel was rolled back again and Kaia was still once more. The voices became quiet again, when the boat began to move again.

The boat came to one final stop, when she heard thudding. She heard her brothers grunt as two more thuds sounded. The barrel lost all balance as it fell to the side, the fish falling out. She breathed in the fresh air, when she was pulled to her feet. She turned to thank Thorin, when she instead saw Bard.

"Um, thank you." She said.

Bard simply nodded with a short smile, leading off the boat. Kaia quickly hurried to Kili's side along with Fili. He pushed their hands away.

"I'm alright, it's just a s-"

"Just a scratch?" Kaia stopped him.

"Kili, we had this problem nearly a week ago. I had a simple cut and you two acted like it was the end of the world. Now you've been hit in the leg with an arrow and you expect us to believe that you're fine?"

Kili looked at her again. "Kaia, that's different-"

"No, it's not!" She said.

"You're my brother, and when I was hurt, you treated me like I was made of glass! So don't you tell me that it's different because you would be telling me a damn lie!"

She noticed the rest of the company moving and turned back to Kili.

"Well if you're sure, I suppose you can walk." Fili said

"Yes actually, I can."

Kili took a step and stumbled. Kaia and Fili each grabbed one of his arms and helped him walk. They followed Bard until a young boy came up to him.

"Da. Our house, it's being watched."

Kaia turned her head at these words, worried that at they would have nowhere to go, that Kili would not be able to heal before heading to the mountain.

"Come with me."

He lead them through a maze of small houses. Finally, he stopped causing Kaia ran to into the rest of the company. Bard turned and started talking to Thorin. Kaia tried to hear what they were talking about when Bard said to the rest of them,

"You are to go into the lake and when you reach that house," he pointed to a small shack not far off, "you swim under and only come up when you hear three knocks unless you wish to be seen and thrown behind bars."

Kaia looked at Fili. She glanced at Kili's leg and saw Fili furrough his eyebrows. She knew he was thinking the same thing. What could the lake water do to an open wound? She turned to Bard,

"Is there not another way? My brother is injured and we would prefer if the water wouldnt get in his" she glanced at Kili," scratch."

"Im fine," Kili told the bargeman, as he glared at Kaia.

"Alright" Bard said.

"Bain here,"He clapped a hand on the boy's shoulder," will meet you at the house to lead you from there."

Bard turned to walk away. Bain remained there, staring at Kaia. Kaia looked back at him but quickly returned her attention to Kili. She and Fili convinced Kili to allow them to at least add another layer of cloth on his leg. After they had made sure no water would be able to get to the 'scratch' they followed the rest of the company to the edge of the water. Reluctantly, Kili allowed them to help him into the water. Kaia followed him, moving quickly but with it drawing too much attention to herself. They started swimming towards the house. They were almost there and she turned to Kili to see if he was ok, but she didn't see him.

"Kili?"

No reply.

"Kili?" She said, starting to panic.

She whipped her head around, searching for her brother.

"KILI!"

* * *

**Dang, Im mean im sorry. bye  
**


	12. Those you've hurt

**HEYOOOOOOOO**. **So, it's Christmas break! YAY! Merry Christmas guys. Also, I saw the Hobbit with my co writer the other day. Long story short, I don't think I've ever cried that much. Anyway, we've written waaaayyyyyy ahead, so if you're really desperate for spoilers, you can pm me but only if you absolutely need to know something. I hope y'all like this chapter.**

* * *

She saw ripples in the water and bubbles of air popping on the surface. She stared at the water, unable to comprehend what was happening. Her brother was there and now he wasn't. They were so close, he couldn't leave them now.

Fili started diving under the water, looking for his brother. Kaia quickly snapped out of her daze and followed suit. She dove under the water, forcing her eyes open despite the way the icy water stung her eyes. She looked around, seeing a dark mass of hair sinking away from her. She found Kili's hand and tried to pull him up, but he was too heavy. She went up for air before diving back down. This time, she couldn't find him. She swam back up. Behind her she heard a short gasp of air and saw Thorin holding Kili slightly above the water.

"I had hoped this injury wouldn't be a burden." Thorin said, looking disappointed.

She swam towards Kili, not bothering to acknowledge what her uncle had said, just happy that Kili was alright. Seeing that Kili was unconscious, she was glad he had not heard what their uncle had said. She turned to Fili and saw that he hadn't heard as well. They pulled Kili to the house. He woke up just as they heard the knock. He looked at Kaia guiltily.

"Whats the matter?" She asked him,"besides almost drowning?"

"If I hadn't gotten hurt none if this would have happened." Kili said.

She stared at Kili, bewildered as to how he could think any of this was his fault.

"Kili, you cannot blame yourself for what happened. If it wasn't for you, we'd either be captured or dead. You did what you had to do and because of that look where we are. We have come so close to the mountain need only reach out our hand and touch it."

She starred in the direction of the mountain. Even if she couldn't see it, she knew it was there. The home she had never known. She felt as if they couldn't get there fast enough.

"Are you coming?" she heard from above.

She looked up and saw Bain above them, stretching his hand out to Kaia. She grabbed his hand and he helped her up out of the water. She gave him a small smile of thanks before turning to help Kili, but saw that Fili had already pulled him up and was helping him upstairs. She followed them. When she reached the upstairs she was handed a thin blanket by a young girl. She walked over towards Kili and wrapped her blanket around him. He looked up at her and she saw the smallest hint of gratitude before he said,

"You need this just as much as I do."

"I know." She replied.

She felt a sudden warmth on her shoulders. She looked and there was a thick blanket wrapped around her shoulders. She turned and saw Bain standing there.

"I figured you would be cold." He said.

"Thanks but you really didn't need to do that."

"I know," Bain said, echoing her word as he walked away.

She turned back to Fili and Kili and saw them looking at her.

"What?" She said.

"Well it seems like..." started Kili.

"Nothing," Fili cut him off.

Kaia stared at them, confused. Kili suddenly groaned in pain. She looked and saw that the bandages had been completely soaked through. She ripped off one of the layers as quickly as she could as Fili undid the next. As soon as the bandage was gone she looked for a cloth. She looked at the blankets on their shoulders but not wanting to ruin what had been so kindly given to them she ripped the sleeve off her shirt and started re-wrapping the wound. She saw the pain in Kili's face as she wrapped it and muttered,

"Not just a scratch, is it?"

She looked up and saw Kili shaking his head no. Her heart dropped. Kili would never admit to that unless it was really serious. She looked at Fili and saw the fear in his eyes as he stared at his brother. Once the wound was wrapped, Kili's face relaxed somewhat. She stood, turned around sat by Kili as she listened to the rest of the company talk to Bard of the dragon.

"You sound as if you were there," Bard said.

"All dwarves know the tale." Thorin replied.

"Then you should know that Girion hit the dragon. One more shot and he would have killed it." Bain piped up.

Kaia turned to Kili, confused. Their uncle had never mentioned the dragon almost being killed, or even that the men of the lake helped them at all. Kili and Fili didn't look concerned with that and just listened as Thorin asked for weapons.

Thorin turned to Balin,"Tomorrow begins the last days of Autumn."

"Durin's day falls the morning after next. We must reach the mountain before then."

"And if not? If we fail to find the hidden door before that time?" Kili asked.

"Then this quest has been for nothing," Fili responded bitterly, "All that we have gone through,"he quickly glanced at Kili's leg, "will have been for naught."

Bard came laden with weapons and dropped them in a table. The dwarves hurried towards the pile. They stared at the items.

"What is this?" Thorin asked.

"Pike hook. Made from an old harpoon."

"And this?" Kili asked, disgusted.

"A crow bill, we call it. fashioned from a smithy's hammer. It's heavy in hand, I grant, but in defense of your life, these will serve you better than none."

"We paid you for weapons! Iron forged swords and axes." Gloin said, exasperated.

"It's a joke!" Bofur said.

"You won't find better outside the city armory. All iron forged weapons are held there under lock and key." Bard said.

"Thorin, why not take what's an offer and go? I've made do with less, so have you." Balin said pulling Thorin aside.

"I say we leave now," Balin said, turning to the rest of the company.

"You're not going anywhere." Bard said.

"What did you say?" Dwalin replied.

"There are spies watching this house in probably every dock and wharf in town. You must wait till nightfall."

The dwarves looked to Thorin. He reluctantly sat down, the rest of the dwarves doing the same. Kaia sat down across from Kili. As he sat down, she saw the pain in his face. She flinched seeing her brother in this much pain as if she was feeling it herself. Knowing Kili wouldn't let her to do anything to help, she frowned. To distract herself, Kaia turned and watched as Thorin and Balin discussed what to do next in muttered tones. She tried to hear what they were saying but soon gave up and turned her attention back to her brothers.

She was surprised when instead of seeing Fili and Kili she saw Bain sitting in front of her. She turned and looked for Kili and Fili and saw that they had gone to get new cloth as blood was already seeping through the new bandage.

"Hello." Bain said.

"Hello." Kaia responded.

"What's your name? Mine's Bain."

"Kaia." she replied curtly.

"So what could dwarves be doing coming through lake town?"

Not expecting that question, Kaia looked back at him. She didn't know what to say. She had not been expecting this question.

"We are simple merchants," Fili said, coming up behind her.

"Then what is the need for the weapons?"

"These are not the safest of times."

Bain nodded. He stared at Kaia again and after another moment he stood and walked away.

"That was... strange," Kaia said, looking up at Fili.

"he just wanted an excuse to..."

He was cut off by Thorin,

"You all can see that we are in no match to fight a dragon with simple fishing tools."

Kaia wondered why he was saying this. Did he not lie to Bard? Why was he telling him about the dragon? Then, she noticed the bargeman was nowhere to be seen.

"We are to go to the city armory tonight," she heard Thorin saying.

"Get only what we need," Balin said.

"And then what?" Fili asked.

"Then we leave for the mountain." Thorin said.

The company waited for nearly an hour before they decided to leave. They gathered the few things they had left, kaia using the biggest knife she had for a temporary sword.

It was dark when they quietly walked to the door. Suddenly a voice behind them caused them all to freeze.

"Kaia?"

Kaia turned, seeing Bain.

"What are you doing? You're not supposed to go yet." He said

"We were to wait until dark, and we have. We're leaving now." Thorin said.

"Kaia, you can't leave yet. Da said you have to stay here."

Kaia looked between Bain and the company.

"I'm sorry." She said. "But this is too important to give up now, Bain."

Bain watched in disbelief as the dwarves quickly left without any further conversation.

* * *

They snuck through the town until they found the armory. Seeing that the doors were guarded they hid behind a boat and made a plan. The dwarves piled on one another as a makeshift staircase. Kaia and Kili were one of the few who were allowed to climb to the window and help grab the weapons. Once they were inside they grabbed everything they could carry. Kaia saw Kili, arms full of heavy axes and swords. She walked towards him to help him.

"Are you alright?" she heard Thorin ask him.

"I can manage," was Kili's reply.

"Let's just get out of here."

Kili walked towards the stairs and in the first step he fell, dropping all the weapons. Kaia watched in horror as the swords and axes flew out of his hands, one almost landing on his head. All the dwarves panicked.

"RUN!" she heard.

She ran towards Kili and tried to help him up. Because of the seriousness of the situation, Kili accepted her help and she pulled him up. They turned to run and were met by guards. One of them yanked Kaia away from Kili and put a knife to his throat. Trying to get to Kili, a guard grabbed her shoulder and stopped her. She watched as Kili looked up at Thorin, guilt showing all over his face. As Thorin looked down at Kili, Kaia saw the disappointment in his eyes, as if everything was Kili's fault.

The guards yanked the company out of the armory. They dragged them to a castle like, wooden building. There, a very fat, balding man came out, followed by a scrawny man whose voice sounded familiar.

"What is the meaning of this?" The fat man asked.

"Caught 'em stealing weapons, sire," the scrawny man said.

Kaia realized where she had heard the voice before, it was the same man who had almost caught them in the barrels. Also seeing that the fat man was the master of the town, she thought that this scrawny man was some type of assistant.

"Ah, enemies of the state, eh?"

"A bunch of mercenaries if ever there was."

"Hold your tongue," Dwalin said, "you do not know to whom you speak. This is no common criminal. This is Thorin. Son of Thrain. Son of Thror."

"We are the dwarves of Erebor." Thorin said,"we have come to reclaim our homeland."

Thorin walked up to the king,"I remember this town in the great days of old."

Thorin turned and talked to the town who had gathered around the company,"Fleets of boats lay at harbor, filled with silks and fine gems. This was no forsaken town on a lake. This was the center of all trade in the North. I will see those days returned. I will relight the late forges of the dwarves. sending wealth and riches once more through the halls of Erebor."

The whole town started cheering. Thorin turned back to the king.

"Death! that's is what you will bring upon us," Kaia turned and saw Bard making his way to them,"Dragon fire and ruin. if you awaken that beast, it will destroy us all."

"You can listen to this naysayer, but I promise you this, if we succeed, all will share in the wealth of the mountain. You will have enough gold to rebuild Esgaroth ten times over."

The town cheered once again.

"All of you, listen to me. You must listen. Have you forgotten what happened to Dale? Have you forgotten those who died in the fire storm? And for what purpose? The blind ambition of a mountain king. So ridden by greed, he can not see beyond his own desire!"

"Now, Now." they turned to the king once more,"We must not, any of us, be too quick to lay blame. Let us not forget, that it was Girion, lord of Dale, your ancestor" he pointed at the bargeman,"who failed to kill the beast!"

"It's true, sire. We all know the story, arrow after arrow he shot, each one missing it's mark." Alfrid agreed.

"You have no right. No right to enter that mountain," Bard said to Thorin.

"I have the only right" he replied.

Thorin looked at the king and said,

"I speak to the master of the men of the lake. Will you see the prophecy fulfilled? Will you share in the great wealth of our people? What say you?"

"I say unto you, Welcome! Welcome, King Under the Mountain!"

The town cheered once again. As Thorin turned once again to Bard, Kili collapsed, grabbing his leg. Kaia knelt down next to him to see what had happened and noticed he wasn't wearing the bandages.

"Kili, what happened?" she asked, pointing to the wound.

"I thought I didn't need them," he replied.

Kaia got Fili's attention and he helped her lift Kili up. They followed the company into the King's house. Kaia asked one the king if he had any spare cloth.

"Why yes. Down the hall and to the left, but do make sure that you don't ruin anything." he said and walked away.

Kaia ran down and grabbed a blanket. When she returned she found Kili and Fili in one of the rooms the master had offered them, Fili standing next to one of the beds. Kaia ran over, ripping the blanket into strips. She wrapped the wound again. As she did, she saw Kili grab the bedside table so as to not scream, his knuckles white. when she was doen, his hand relaxed.

"Kili are you alright?" She asked.

"I'm fine," He replied.

"Do need anything? Food? Another blanket?"

"Kaia, you told us you didn't want to be treated like glass and thats exactly what your doing to me," Kili said.

A while later, they were all standing around the bed, talking.

"Kili, I think you should get some rest,"Fili said.

Kili nodded. Fili turned to Kaia,

"You too,"

Kaia instead pulled a stool from near one of the beds next to Kili and sat next to him. Fili smiled at her and left.

Once Kili had fallen asleep, Fili came in, carrying two plates of food. He set a plate in front of Kaia.

"Thanks," she said.

"You should get some sleep," Fili told her.

She stared at Kili. Fili got the message and pulled a chair up next to her.

"You should at least eat something."

She pulled the plate towards her and picked at her food, not really eating it. She continued to look at Kili.

"Do you think it was his fault?"

"What?" Fili asked through a mouthful of food.

"Do you think it was Kili's fault that we got caught. I know it turned out for the better but..."

"He should have been more careful."

"I dont know... I think I would have done the same."

"I wouldn't have. I would not try to hold more than I could handle."

She looked in silence at Kili again. After a while Fili spoke up,

"That may not be entirely true."

"What?" she said, looking back at Fili.

"I think I would have wanted to prove that I was equal to everyone else and not being able to help would kill me."

"Is this…..is this how you felt when we were in the goblin tunnels? Like you can't do anything to help no matter how hard you try?"

"Yes. I wanted so badly to tear that goblin to shreds. But I couldn't. All I could do was watch as they threatened us with your life."

She leaned over and put her head on Fili's shoulder. They stared at Kili for a while. Even when he slept, you could see the pain on his face. She heard a small snore and looked up. Fili had fallen asleep. She took her head from his shoulder and pulled his stool over towards the closest bed in case he fell. As she walked to find another unoccupied bed, she noticed a figure walking towards her. It was Thorin.

"You should be in bed, getting your rest," He said.

"I am looking for a bed now," She replied.

"There's another room down the hall."

She walked in the direction he was pointing, Thorin right behind her.

"I'm not sure Kili can make it to the mountain," He was saying.

She whipped her head around, staring at Thorin.

"Kili must come with us. You invited us on this quest and you cannot just make him stay. Especially not when we are so close."

"Alright, I will think it over," Thorin said, walking away.

Kaia watched him leave and stomped towards the room. She found an empty bed and laid down. She fell asleep thinking anout what Thorin had said. Was Kili really able to make it to the mountain?

* * *

Kaia woke to Fili standing over her,

"Kaia, where did you find that cloth? We need to wrap Kili's leg again."

She stood. She grabbed the strips of blanket she had made last night and walked over to where Kili was, pulling on his boots. He shook his head. As she came closer, Kili pulled his leg back onto the bed, finally accepting that she was going to wrap his leg no matter what.

When she had finished, she heard Thorin calling to the company. She helped Kili to his feet and they went down to the front of the house. As they were walking she heard Bilbo,

"You do know we're one short? Where's Bofur?"

"If he's not here we'll leave him behind."

"We'll have to, if we are to find the door before nightfall. We can risk no more delays."

The company started to load their supplies onto the boat. As Kili was just about to get on, Thorin stopped him, causing Kaia to run into Kili.

"Thanks," she said as she put her stuff on the boat.

"Not you," she heard Thorin told Kili,"We must travel with speed and you will slow us down."

Kaia turned around, watching her uncle.

"What are you talking about? I'm coming with you"

"No," he said, continuing to load the boat.

The life drained from Kili's face.

"I'm going to be there when that door is opened. When we first look upon the halls of our fathers..."

"Kili." Thorin said, cutting Kili off,"Stay here. Rest. Join us when you are healed."

Kaia scoffed angrily, "How dare you." Thorin turned to her. "You invited us here, to seek out our home and claim it as ours. You asked us to join you on this quest because you knew how important it is to us, and now you're saying he cannot join the rest of us?" She asked, her voice rising. "I thought you cared about us, but I can see that I was wrong and don't you lie to me; you wouldn't give a damn if he didn't heal."

A crack sounded through the air, Kaia stumbled back, her cheek hot with pain. Thorin stared at Kaia in shock. She looked up at her uncle with watery eyes, turning to leave. Thorin grabbed her wrist, trying to stop her.

"Kaia-" He said quietly, but Kaia would not hear him. She gave him one last look of betrayal and ripped out of his grip.

She half walked- half ran to Kili, sitting next to him. As she did, she buried her face in his chest, her shoulders shaking. Kili wrapped his arm around her, glaring at Thorin as his sister hid her face in his chest.

"I'll stay with them. My duty lies with the wounded," Oin said, glancing at Thorin as he walked passed.

"Uncle, do you not see what you have done? You have injured your own family and stripped away any hope they had left." Fili almost yelled at Thorin.

"Fili, I didnt mean for..."

"Obviously you did mean it or you would not have done it."

"Fili, I could not delay this quest any longer, even for them. One day you will be king and you will understand."

"I will never understand why you would do a thing like that." He said, pointing at Kaia.

Fili turned and started walking towards his siblings. Thorin grabbed Fili's arm,

"Fili, don't be a fool. You belong with the company."

Fili turned and glared at his uncle,

"I belong with those you've hurt."

Fili yanked his arm from Thorin's grasp and went over to his siblings. Kaia was sitting next to Kili now, her eyes red but she was silent. Fili stood next to his sister, glaring at Thorin and resting his hand on her shoulder.

* * *

**Oh snap. So, yeah. We decided to be really evil here. anyway, I hope you guys like it, fyi in case some of you are wondering SPOILER ALERT: there will be pairing w Bain and Kaia ;)**


	13. Athelas

**Hullo! Why am I updating at 12 in the morning? idk... Anyway, I hope you guys like this chapter.**

* * *

"I suppose you heard all of that?"

They nodded. Fili sighed,

"What I don't understand is, why?"

Kili shook his head, as confused as Fili.

Kaia hung her head, realizing that the reason was because he had told her last night. She had time to think about what she would say and all she could think of was that.

* * *

A small band of trumpets began to play. The king came up to announce their leaving. The boat was pushed off the dock. Thorin looked back, seeing both of his nephews with their arms around their sister. Kaia's head was down, but she looked up slightly as the boat left the dock. Her hair was in her face, but the red mark on her face was still very obvious. Even from the boat, Thorin could see it bruising already.

* * *

Kaia lifted her head just in time to see Thorin looking at her before he turned back to the rest of the company. She turned to look at Kili and saw him cringing and grabbing the wound on his leg. She could see the color gone from his face. Kili collapsed, yelling. Fili and Kaia caught him before his head hit the ground.

"He's got a fever," Fili said, looking up at Kaia, even more worried than before.

Bofur suddenly came bursting out of the crowds.

"Did you miss the boat too?" Bofur asked, smiling until he noticed their concerned faces.

He hurried over and helped them. They pulled Kili onto his feet and made their way back to the kings house.

* * *

Thorin heard a yell and turned back to the dock.

"Kili!" He yelled, seeing his nephew on the ground, but it was too late, they could not hear him.

He moved to the edge of the boat and watched as Bofur ran over and helped them. He wished he could be there but this quest was more important. He turned back to look at the lonely mountain and tried to forget about what could be happening to his nephews.

* * *

As they reached the kings house, Bofur knocked. The kings assistant answered the door.

"Dwarves are not welcomed anymore until we get the gold you promised," he said as he slammed the door in their faces.

They went from house to house, asking for shelter. Finally, they came to Bard's house. Bofur knocked on the door once again. Bard opened the door and said,

"No. I'm done with dwarves. Go away." Bard said, closing the door.

"No!" Bofur cried,"No one will help us. Kili's sick."He moved so Bard could see the death in his face."He's very sick."

"You can find help somewhere else."

Kaia moved in front of Bofur.

"Bard, please." Bard saw the red hand print on her face that was quickly turning purple as it bruised. His face slackened.

"Alright," he said, moving out of the way to let them in.

As they walked inside, Bain walked up to Kaia and asked,

"What happened?"

"Nothing," she replied.

He tilted his head, suspicious. After a moment, he walked away.

She turned to Kili, helping him to the bed Bard had allowed them to use.

Soon, Bain returned, holding two towels of snow.

"Here,"He said, handing her the towel,"It should help the bruising."

"What's the second one for?" She asked.

"Isn't your brother wounded?" He said, pointing at Kili.

"Yes, he is very ill," she replied, staring at Kili,"Thank you."

She took the bag from Bain and smiled. She walked to Kili and put the bag on his 'scratch,' completely forgetting about her cheek.

Bain handed each of them a small piece of bread, taking one for himself.

Kaia sat next to a window, looking outside. Her cheek stung terribly now, and she could feel it swelling a bit. It was still hot and the knew it was already bruising. A single tear rolled down her cheek as she remembered Thorin's hand striking her. Even now, she could remember the anger in his eyes as he slapped her. She somewhat regretted leaving him without saying anything else.

Someone sat next to her. She turned, seeing Bard, his piece of bread in hand. He looked out the window as well, staying quiet for a while.

"Something is troubling you." He said softly.

Kaia sighed. "I'm alright." She said.

Bard turned to face Kaia.

"Are you?"

Kaia sighed again, looking down.

"Everything is going wrong. Kili's hurt, and now… Just, I can't stand seeing him in pain like this."

Bard nodded, knowing that wasn't all.

"If you don't mind my asking, how did this happen?" He asked, gesturing to her cheek.

Kaia gulped, not wanting to tell Bard what happened. At the same time, she felt as though if she didn't talk about this, she might explode.

"Um, it-" She stuttered. "At the dock, Thorin… I… said something I shouldn't have because he… he had decided to um...to leave Kili here because of his wound… and," She paused, taking a deep breath," He snapped. He hit me."

Bard stared at Kaia in disbelief.

"Kaia, he-"

"It doesn't matter." She said quickly, walking over to her brothers.

Kili started yelling, causing Kaia to jump.

Kaia glanced at the wound. The arrow was still there, surrounded by black and blood.

"Oin, nothing is going to help unless that arrow is out."

"You're right lass, but it will be difficult. My hands are not as strong as they once were."

Kaia looked at the arrow again.

"But mine are." She said quietly. "I'll pull it out. What do I need to do first?"

Bard came over, and, looking at the wound, said,

"All you need is hot water and it should come out quickly."

Bofur went to get a bowl of hot water as Oin said to Kaia,

"I am going to look for some herbs."

Kaia nodded and stood by Kili. He was thrashing around because if the pain so she held his leg down. Bofur came over with the water and Kaia quickly grabbed the bowl. She poured it on the wound and cringed at the sound of it boiling on his skin. The flesh around the arrow loosened and she pulled it out. Kili screamed in agony. The arrow had cut the wound bigger when she had pulled it out. Oin came back empty handed, he saw the arrow in Kaia's hand and nodded. He felt Kili's head.

"I need herbs, something to bring down his fever," he said.

Bard started listing off the names of the herbs he had.

"They're of no use to me. Have you got any Kingsfoil?" Said Oin.

"No its a weed. We feed it to the pigs." Bard replied.

"Pigs? Weed? Right."Bofur said and pointing at Kili he added,"Don't move."

He ran off.

Kaia rolled her eyes,"Like he could," she muttered.

She turned back to Kili, who was very pale now. He attempted to hide the pain in his leg, but was simply too much.

Kaia suddenly felt the house shake and saw dust falling from the ceiling.

"Da?" The older of Bards daughters said.

"It came from the mountain," Bain said, looking out the window.

"You should leave us," Fili said, walking towards Bard,"Take your children, get out of here."

"And go where?" Bard asked, shaking his head,"There is no where to go."

"Are we going to die, Da?" His youngest daughter asked.

Kaia looked at the girl. She frowned and said,

"No. Thorin would never let that happen."

Bard stared at her. She had just told him what had happened and now she was defending him. But, she realized if he didn't care, he wouldn't have even tried to apologize, but he did and Kaia just refused to listen. Maybe she is just as stubborn as he is.

"It will kill us,"Bard said,"unless i kill it first."

He grabbed a long black arrow out of a hiding place. His children looked at the arrow, amazed as he left the house. Bain stared at him then ran after him. Kaia grabbed his shoulder,

"Where are you going?"

"After my father."

"You can't, you could get hurt. Like your father said, there's a dragon out there."

"But it's my father. I have to make sure he's ok."

He pulled away and ran out of the house.

Kaia stared after him. She was about to follow when she heard Kili again. She turned back to Kili and saw that his leg was bleeding. She grabbed everything near her and started to mop up the blood, which was difficult as there was so much of it.

"Where is Bofur with that kingsfoil?" Oin asked.

"Kaia, hand me that poker," he pointed at a piece of hot metal in the fire.

She used a towel so she wouldn't burn her hand and grabbed it. She handed it to Oin.

"What do you need this for?" She asked as he took it from her.

Fili stared at the poker, a look of absolute terror on his face.

"You don't need to do that, do you?"

"Unless you want him to bleed to death."

Kaia stared at Oin, finally understanding what would happen. She quickly sat on the bed, pulling Kili's head into her lap. She stroked his hair as Oin made sure the poker was hot enough. She took this time to really look at her brother. He was terribly pale, with a grayish tint to his skin. His eyes were screwed shut, and slightly sunken into his head. She looked back at Oin, who had the poker in hand, and nodded.

Oblivious to what was about to happen, Kili pressed his head into Kaia's hand weakly. Kaia looked at Kili, concerned. She knew he was only doing this because of the fever, he would never do this normally. She glanced at Fili, who looked equally worried.

Oin took the poker, and pressed it on the open wound. Kili screamed in pain. Kaia saw flesh bubbling and heard the crackle and pop of the skin burning. When Oin pulled it away, it was no longer bleeding but his skin was black and charred. She noticed Kili still a screaming. It broke her heart to hear it. She couldn't stand it anymore. She straightened and walked outside. She saw a small rock on the ground. She picked it up and hurled it as far off as she could, cursing under her breath. She rested her elbows on the railing of the porch, holding her head in her hands. She didn't cry, but she stared at the wood for a while.

"That bad, huh?" She heard a voice.

Kaia looked up, seeing Bain.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to bother you." She said.

"You didn't." He responded

He walked over to where she was standing, and stood next to her, resting his arms on the railing as well.

"I'm sorry. For everything that's happened to you and your family." He said.

"It's not your fault." She said, glancing at him.

"Maybe not, but I can still be sorry for you."

"You don't need to be." Kaia said, smiling ever so slightly.

Kili's screams became even louder, Kaia looked back at the door.

"He'll be alright. Your friend seems to know quite a bit about healing." Bain said.

Kaia nodded, but looked unsure.

"I shouldn't have left him." She said

Bain moved out of her way, gesturing for her to go back inside.

Kaia stood in silence for a while. His screaming had died down now but it still rung in her ears. She quickly walked inside, followed by Bain. As she walked towards Kili, she saw the wound. They had cleaned it now so the charred skin was gone, leaving a black shape around the wound. There was now a deep gash in his leg where the poker had melted his flesh. She looked at Fili. He was staring at the wound. When Kaia pulled up a chair, Fili looked up at her.

"That should have stopped the bleeding, but it will be infected if Bofur can not bring us the kingsfoil," Oin was saying as he washed the poker.

Kaia gasped as she looked at the missing peice of her brother. She reached and grabbed Kili's hand. His knuckles were white from gripping the table but still warm because of the fever. She grabbed the bag of snow from earlier and held it to his head, hoping that it might help. She saw Kili's face soften a little at the cold. She knew that even if it didn't help his fever, it must feel a little better.

Kaia heard a scream. They all turned and saw the older daughter strying to close the back door on an orc. More were entering from the front. Kaia pulled out her knives. She took the longest of her knives and handed it to Fili. The sisters hid under the table, screaming. Kaia threw her knives, trying to stay close to Kili. She heard a crash and turned to see an orc coming in the window behind her.

As she fought with the orc, she absentmindedly moved farther away from Kili, leaving him defenseless. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw an orc moving towards Kili. She quickly stabbed the orc she was fighting, ripped the sword out, and threw it at the orc that was running after Kili. The knife hit the orc in the shoulder but he kept going.

"Kili!" She yelled.

Bain ran at the orc and hit it over the head with a stray piece of wood. The orc turned as Kaia pulled out another knife and threw it. This time, it went through his head. The orc fell and Kaia ran to Kili. She pulled out another knife, but there was no need. She saw the elf maiden who had searched her and another elf in house, slaying the orcs. One orc pulled a sword out and tried to stab the she elf but Kili ripped Kaia's knife out of her hand and stabbed it. Once it died, he collapsed, screaming again. Kaia stood, not knowing what to do. The elf maiden watched him, eyes wide.

"Tauriel." The other elf said.

She then followed the other elf, who was chasing the retreating orc pack. The she elf paused at the door and, about to leave, stopped as Bofur came with the kingsfoil. She grabbed it from him and moved back towards Kili.

"What are you doing?" Fili asked.

The she elf looked at him with hopeful eyes.

"I'm going to save him."

She turned swiftly to the smallest sister and spoke softly.

"What is your name?" She asked.

"Tilda." The little girl replied.

The she elf smiled, "Well, Tilda, I need you to do something very important. I need you to get me some water to rinse this off." She said, holding up the Kingsfoil.

Tilda nodded and ran to go get some water. She returned and the elf maiden quick rinsed the Kingsfoil in the water.

She gestured for the others to put Kili on the table as she ground the kingsfoil in her hands. Kaia helped Fili and Oin lift Kili and put him on the table. He was thrashing wildly.

"Hold him down," the elf said.

Kaia grabbed his shoulders, putting her head next to his. She watched as the elf maiden started chanting. As she pressed the kingsfoil into the wound, Kili thrashed even more wildly. Kaia gripped Kili's shoulders even tighter as she whispered comforting words in his ear.

Eventually, Bain's sisters helped hold Kili down. After she had been chanting for a while, Kili began to stop thrashing. He soon became still, staring at the elf. She soon finished and stepped away. Kaia carefully stood, as Kili had fallen asleep now.

For the first time in days, he looked peaceful as he slept. No signs of pain were on his face, and he looked relaxed. Kaia smiled, and sat down next to the window, exhausted from the previous events. The tiredness from the past few days settled in all at once, making Kaia's eyes feel immediately heavy. She leaned against the wall, letting her eyes fall shut.

* * *

**End of Part Two**


	14. Coincidence or nah

**heyyyyy. So, im sorry I didn't update on Christmas, I meant to and then ended up really busy with family stuff. Anyways, I know this chapter has a weird name but after you read it, I think you'll understand :)**

* * *

She woke what seemed minutes later, in the same position. She looked around in panic, only to see that everything was the same. Mostly. Sigrid was picking up the tables and chairs from the orc raid, Tilda carefully picking up broken plates, throwing them outside.

Kaia's shoulders relaxed, until her eyes fell on the table Kili had been lying on. He was gone. She jumped to her feet, her head whipping back and forth. She spotted him sitting in a chair, Fili standing next to him. Once again, she relaxed slightly, walking over to her brothers.

Kili was facing the opposite direction, but Fili saw her coming. He gave her a relieved smile as she came over to the two. She walked around the chair, smiling when she saw how much better Kili looked.

He was still pale, but not with the gray tint to his face like he had before. Kaia sighed, relieved as she stood next to Fili. Kili was looking to the side, not paying much attention to things around him.

"Are you alright?" Kaia asked.

"I'm fine." He said.

Kaia was about to reply when she heard Tilda scream. She whipped around, seeing the little girl staring out the window.

"It's the dragon!" She cried, pointing out the window.

Kaia rushed over to the girl, pulling her back from the window.

"Come away from there." She said as gently as possible. Even then, she looked outside herself, seeing the incredibly huge beast flying over the town.

"We need to get out of here. Now." Kaia said, pushing Tilda into Sigrid's arms.

"We can not leave without our father," Bain said.

"If you stay here, you will die. Is that what your father would want?" Tauriel answered.

"But we can't just leave everything here." Sigrid said.

Kaia looked back at the two, understanding that they at least wanted a few things from home. Kaia glanced at Fili, who looked to the sisters.

"Get what you need, quickly." He said, turning back to Kili. "You have two minutes."

The two girls parted, running to grab what they needed, as Kaia hurried back over to Kili, who was trying to stand.

"Here, brother." Fii said, trying to help Kili.

Kili, however, swatted his brother's hands away.

"I'm fine." He said harshly, forcing himself onto his feet. He swayed for a moment, but stood straight.

"I'm fine." He said again, with a slightly softer tone.

Kaia quickly raided all the kitchen knives, taking all she could to use as weapons. They weren't the daggers that Dwalin made, but they were still small enough to use.

As she shoved the knives into a small satchel, she caught Fili looking at her with a raised eyebrow.

"It's better than nothing." She said, grabbing a sword she had gotten from the armory.

Fili shrugged, just as the two girls returned with bags full of their belongings.

Tauriel quickly looked outside again, hurrying back inside.

"We need to move. Now." She said.

"Alright, let's go." Kaia said, leading the way down to the boat.

They found their boat outside.

"Kil, come on,"Fili said, helping him towards it.

They piled into it along with all their stuff, Tauriel at the front. They rowed around to the front of the house when Tilda suddenly yelled in a panic.

"I forgot Tammy!"

"Who is Tammy?" Kaia asked, panicking at the thought that they had forgotten someone.

"It's her doll." Sigrid said.

Kaia rolled her eyes. It was only a doll. They were just in front of the house now, and Tilda took the chance to jump onto the pathway and run back into the house.

"Tilda!" Sigrid shouted.

Kaia looked up in time to see Smaug fly over the town again, sending a line of fire down below. To her horror, a side of the house was hit with the fire, quickly setting the rest of the house ablaze. Kaia quickly made her decision and ran back into the house after Tilda.

Sigrid tried to run after her, but Bain grabbed his sister, stopping her. Just then, flaming beam fell in front of the door, blocking it.

Inside, Kaia looked for the little girl.

"Tilda!" She shouted, her head whipping to the side.

She heard thumping in the room over, and hoping she had enough time, she hurried in, trying to see through the smoke.

Kaia rushed in the room in time to see Tilda grab a little doll off the bed, spinning around, clutching the toy to her chest.

"Alright, we need to go now, come on." She said, taking Tilda's hand.

Kaia turned, looking for the back door. Kaia pulled the girl along. She saw the flames getting closer the door. Tilda was stumbling, not able to keep up with Kaia. Kaia turned and picked Tilda up. She carried her to the door, racing the flames. She got out the door but the dock had burned. The boat was close enough now to where Kaia was able to hand Tilda to Bain. Bain grabbed his sister, pulling her tight into a hug. Kaia was about to step onto the boat, when she heard a sudden sout.

"Kaia, look out!" She looked up, seeing a flaming mass of wood falling. She jumped back as the wood fell just in front of her, pushing the boat away from the dock.

"Kaia!" Fili shouted, watching as the boat was pushed away from his little sister.

Kaia looked around, searching for a way to the boat. Seeing her only path, she quickly ran towards the edge of the dock, and dove into the water.

Any heat she had felt from the fire immediately left her as the icy water bit at her skin. She swam back to the surface, propelling herself towards the boat. When she finally reached it, she looked up, seeing a hand reaching towards her. She took it, holding on as she was pulled into the boat. Once she was safely on the boat, she saw Bain. She smiled at him when she felt a hand on her shoulder, turning her around,

"What did you think you were doing? You could have gotten hurt!" Kili said.

"But I didn't," She replied, wringing the water out of her hair. "Besides, what was i supposed to do? Let Tilda die for a stupid doll and not even try to help her?"

She turned to Tilda before Kili could reply,"Why is that doll so special anyways?"

"My mama gave it to me," Tilda replied defensively as she hugged the doll,"and she's not stupid."

"She named her Tammy because that was our mother's name,"Sigrid explained.

Kaia turned away from Tilda, looking forwards again. She silently wished she had something from her mother that she could hold on to.

"Look out!" they rammed into a boat. On it was the king and what looked like every gold or valuable thing he owned.

"My gold!" The King screamed as some it fell into the lake.

She watched as the king pushed the man off the boat. She laughed. Then, she saw something hanging down in front of the King. It caught his throat and pulled him back, choking him. There was a crash. She turned and saw Bard, standing in a hole torn through the wall of what looked like a jail. He ran off, grabbing a longbow and arrows from his burning house as he passed it. He climbed to the roof of one of the houses that was not on fire. He jumped from roof to roof until he reached the town's bell tower. He shot arrows at the dragon.

"Da!" Tilda shouted, watching her father.

Bard shot another arrow.

"He hit it! He hit the dragon!" Kili exclaimed.

"No," Tauriel muttered under her breath.

"He did it! He hit his mark! I saw!".

"His arrows can not pierce its hide. I fear nothing will."

They watched in silence as Bard shot arrow after arrow, each one bouncing off. Bain stood, grabbing a hook hanging from a post.

"Bain, what are you doing?" She asked, standing as well.

"I'm going to help my father." He said as he pushed off the boat, swinging onto another dock.

"What are you doing?" the others called, realizing what had happened.

"Leave him. We can not go back." Tauriel said

"Bain!" Kaia shouted, watching as he ran off after Bard.

* * *

Bain saw his father, shooting arrows at the beast, each one bouncing off the dragons tough hide. In front of them was a hook, hanging from one of the houses. As they reached it, he stood, grabbing it.

"Bain, what are you doing?" Kaia asked.

He stopped, staring at her. In that moment, he questioned whether or not to go after his dad. He realized that if he didn't, they had no chance of survival.

"Im going to help my father." He decided, swinging across to one of the docks.

"Bain!" He heard her shout, along with his sisters.

* * *

Kaia sighed worriedly, sitting down as she tried to keep an eye on Bain. Next to her, Tilda cried her brother's name several times, calling for him to come back.

"It will be alright, Tilda." Kaia said gently. "He'll come back." She said, reassuring herself just as much as she was Tilda.

* * *

Bain ran to the boat where he had hid the black arrow. He dug through the rope until he found the weapon. He grabbed it and ran to the bell tower, climbing the ladder once he reached it. Halfway up, he stepped up again and his foot broke through the rung. He regained his balance and looked back at the boat to see if Kaia had seen him almost fall. Seeing that she had, his cheeks turned red and he kept climbing. The tower shifted sideways and he was almost thrown off. He somehow managed to keep hold and when it stopped he took a deep breath before started climbing again. He reached the top and opened the trapdoor.

"Dad!" he said, getting his father's attention.

"Bain! What are you doing here? Why didn't you leave? You were supposed to leave!"

"I came here to help you."

"No! Nothing can stop it now."

"This might." Bain said, holding up the black arrow.

His father took the arrow, staring at it.

"Thank you. Now you go back. You get out of here now."

The dragon came at them.

"Dad!"

It hit the bell tower, knocking off the top. Wreckage fell down on them. He slipped and grabbed whatever he could. He was hanging off the bell tower by one hand with the black arrow in his other.

"Bain!" his father yelled.

His father grabbed him and pulled him up. He laid there, motionless. His father pulled the arrow out of his hands.

"Who are you that would stand against me?" he heard the dragon ask.

His father grabbed his bow, ready to shoot when he noticed it was broken.

"Now that is a pity," The dragon taunted, walking towards them."What will you do now, Bowman? You are forsaken. No help will come."

The dragon slowly came closer to them.

"Is that your child?" The dragon asked, seeing Bain for the first time,"You can not save him from the fire. He will burn."

* * *

"Bain!" Sigrid shouted, looking up at the tower.

Kaia followed Sigrid's gaze, watching as Bain climbed up the bell tower. His foot broke a piece of wood, and Kaia's heart stopped as he nearly fell from the tower. He managed to regain his footing, and Kaia relaxed somewhat as he continued to make his way up the tower.

That moment of relief was gone in seconds, when the tower shifted to the side, nearly throwing Bain off the tower. Kaia held back a shout as she watched Bain continue up the tower.

The boat suddenly tilted, causing Kaia to look to the side, seeing the master's servant.

"What are you doing?!" She shouted.

"Getting a ride. Now help me up!" He shouted.

"Fat chance." Kaia said, shoving him off of the boat.

She heard Tilda gasp next to her as she turned, her eyes widening at what she saw.

* * *

His father started shoving the remains of his bow into the sides of the bell tower. He pulled it back, checking the string. Bain was confused what he was doing until he understood that his father was making a giant bow.

"Won't the arrow fall, Da?" Bain asked.

"That is why I will need your help."

His father told him to stand at the edge of the bell tower. Bain quickly realized what was happening. He did as his father told him. He knew that if they had any chance of killing the dragon, he would do anything to help. His father set the arrow on his shoulder and notched it into the string. He pulled back the arrow as far as he could.

* * *

"Bain!" She screamed, unable to hold back her worry any longer. She watched as his head turned towards them for a slight second before facing his father once again. Kaia held her breath as she finally understood what was happening. Bain was going to be the bow for the arrow.

* * *

He started breathing heavily at the seriousness of the situation.

"Stay still, son. Stay still," his father warned him.

He heard the dragon taunting his father as it came closer. Bain turned his head and looked at Kaia as Bard lined up the shot. She was staring at him and even from this distance, he could tell that she looked as terrified as he felt.

"Bain, look at me. You look at me."

He turned back to his father.

"It will be fine," His father paused and looked at the dragon,"Move a little to the left."

Bain nodded and stepped to the side.

"That's it." His father said, telling Bain to stop.

He looked at his dad as he saw him release the arrow. He gasped. He felt the air as it shot past him, then a burning pain in his cheek. The arrow had cut him. He fell to his knees, grabbing his cheek. He looked at Kaia as he realized it had cut him in the same place as her Uncle had slapped her.

"Bain!" He heard, snapping him back to reality,"Are you alright?"

"I'm alright, Da. It's just a scratch."

* * *

Kaia saw as the arrow flew towards Smaug. It hit, sinking into his hide. He tried to fly away but soon fell, landing on the houses. His wing fell, nearly hitting them. His body caused a tidal wave of water to push them. She looked back at the bell tower and saw Bain, on his knees and holding his cheek. She had no time to figure out what had happened when she saw the tower tip and fall sideways. This time it hit the water hard and smashed into a thousand pieces.

"Bain!" She screamed as they were pushed away from the town by the water.

* * *

The dragon's body hurtled towards them, crashing into the bell. Bain felt the tower shift and shake. It fell, crashing into the water. He grabbed the side of the tower and held on tight. It hit the water. He felt as if he had landed on hard ground. Immediately, he knew his ribs were bruised. He felt himself be pulled by the current to the shore. Once he had reached shallow water, he stood, looking for his father. He found him and ran over to him. His father gave him a tight hug.

"I'm sorry, Bain," His father said.

"You don't need to be. You just killed a dragon. You should be glad."

"How can I be glad when all these people are in so much need?"he motioned to the people around them,"Because of those dwarves, these people now have no homes, and many families were lost to dragon fire. And for what? For gold and gems."

"They didn't have a home either. That dragon had taken it from them. They just wanted it back," Bain said, trying to defend them.

"Well Thorin had better give us what he had promised."

"He will."

They walked through the crowd of people, trying to find his sisters. They saw them with the dwarves at the shore. They started walking to them. Bain saw Kaia searching the crowd and yelled,

"Kaia!"

* * *

Soon, they had reached the shore. She got out of the boat as Bofur and Fili helped Kili out. She looked around, trying to find Bain. She couldn't see him through all of the people.

"Da!" she heard the sisters screaming, looking for their father.

She tried calming herself down. He will be alright, she reassured herself. She turned and saw Kili talking with Tauriel. He handed her something, but Kaia couldn't quite see what it was.

"Kaia!" She heard.

She turned and saw Bain rushing towards them with his father right behind him.

"Bain!" She shouted, hurrying towards him. She didn't expect to be suddenly embraced in his arms, but she didn't mind it either. The she remembered what he did, and held him at arms length, looking at him.

"What were you thinking? You could've gotten yourself killed!" She shouted.

"But I didn't." He said, smirking.

"Then what is that?" She motioned to his cheek.

"Oh it's nothing. It's just a scratch."

"You idiot." She said, as he hugged her once more.

They had walked back to the group. They were now packing their supplies.

"Kai, come on, we're leaving." Fili said.

Kaia nodded, turning back to Bain.

"I'm sorry." She said.

"It's fine." He said, unsure of what else to say.

Kaia nodded, following after her brothers as they readied the boat.

"I'll see you again." She said, looking over her shoulder a last time.

Bain nodded, then hurried back to help his father.

Kaia turned back to her brothers, getting into the boat. Kaia looked back, watching Bain as they sailed towards the mountain.

* * *

**Soooo yeah. R&amp;R I hope you liked it.  
**


	15. Gold sickness

**Hahahahahahahaha ha haha ha haaaaaa... So um, no one yell at me, ok? I'm reeeeaaallllyyy sorry that I haven't updated in so long. To be honest, we wrote this part a while back but we were missing a part and we were both too busy to put it in. But on the bright side, we finally got everything fixed, and I'm very happy to say we've written pretty far ahead so I'll hopefully be updating on my regular schedule luckily, this is a very long chapter, the longest yet over 6,000 words :D.  
**

**"Omg, shut up and let me read."**

**Okay, Okay, go ahead. :)**

* * *

They reached the shore, at the bottom of the mountain. Kaia looked up, glad to see how close they really were.

"Come on, we had better get walking. We've a long way to go," Oin said.

"Well, what are we waiting for?" Bofur asked, as he grabbed his pack and started walking.

The others followed, picking up their few belongings as they began to make their way up the mountain.

As they walked, Kaia noticed how Kili's walking had changed. His limp was much less noticeable, and he looked far less pale. She smiled slightly, and for a moment, everything seemed to be alright.

After what felt like ages of walking, Kaia saw the entrance. The group stopped, staring at the massive doors, covered with intricate designs, but slightly broken. She gaped at the open gates in awe, when the group shared a knowing look.

The started running as fast as they could. They entered, looking around the dark halls.

"Hello?" Bofur called, "Bombur? Bifur? Anybody?"

There was no reply. They started walking around, looking for the rest of the company. They walked through a maze of halls when they heard someone calling them. Turning, Kaia saw Bilbo walking towards them,

"Wait! Wait!" Kaia heard.

Turning, they saw Bilbo running towards them.

"Bilbo?"Bofur asked.

"Mr. Boggins!" Kili exclaimed, causing Kaia to roll her eyes.

"Stop! Stop!" was his reply as he hurried towards them,"You need to leave. We all need to leave."

"What?" Kaia asked.

"We only just got here," Bofur said, confused.

"Why would we leave?" Kili asked.

"I tried talking to him but he won't listen."

"What do you mean laddie?" Oin asked.

"Thorin!" Bilbo shouted.

"Thorin," he repeated, calming himself, "Thorin. He's been out of his mind. He doesn't sleep. He barely eats. He's not been himself. Not at all. He's been.. it's.. it's this place," he said, motioning around them, "I think a sickness lies on it."

"A sickness? What kind of sickness?" Kili asked.

Kaia turned and saw Fili walking down a staircase.

"Fili." she called him.

He continued, now running down the stairs. She followed him, the rest of the group behind her. They came to a platform overlooking mounds of gold. Kaia stared at it, wondering if she would ever be able to count it all. She heard footsteps and saw her uncle walking through paths in the gold. Upon seeing him, she involuntarily touched her cheek. Thorin started talking to... the gold.

"Gold. Gold beyond the measure, beyond sorrow and grief."

Thorin turned, seeing the group watching him. He smiled.

"Behold. The great treasure of Thror." Thorin said.

Thorin turned, then threw something at Fili. Fili caught it. It was a price of gold.

"Welcome, my sister's children, to the kingdom of Erebor," Thorin said, holding out his arms.

Kaia sighed, looking down as she realized that Thorin seemed already in love with the treasure.

"Come on, I think I hear the others." Bofur said, trying to lighten the mood.

Kaia followed as Bofur lead the way through the maze of stairs, the sounds of quiet discussion slowly growing louder.

Finally, the group turned another corner and saw the entire group of dwarves. The company cheered when they saw them. They hugged and rejoiced. Kaia was almost squashed as Bombur hugged her and Kili as tight as he could. When Bombur finally let go, she turned saw Thorin standing right behind her. She faced him, her hair falling over her cheek, hiding it from view. He put his hand on her shoulder, smiled, and turned, walking back to the treasury. The company followed him, and began to search through the gold. Kaia and her brothers stood watching them, confused.

"Any sign of it?" Thorin yelled from a balcony above with Kaia, Kili, and Fili next to him.

They heard many no's echoing throughout the treasury.

"Keep searching," Thorin commanded.

"What are you looking for?" Fili asked.

"The reason we came here; the Arkenstone," Thorin replied.

"Did we not come here to reclaim our home?" Fili asked as he motioned to Kili and Kaia,"The home we thought we would never know when you left us at Laketown." He paused, the anger starting to show on his face,"The home that we thought you wanted so badly that you would dare to hurt my sister. Did you really only come here to find a gem?"

Thorin turned to Fili with a deadly glare.

"The arkenstone" he said, "Is not some gem. That is what will give me the right to rule. And you after me."

"If this is what it means to rule, then I do not I want it."

"It is your birthright, Fili. You have to."

Fili turned and started walking away. Thorin called after him, causing Fili to pause.

"You can not walk away from your birthright."

Fili kept walking. Kaia turned and looked at Kili before she ran off after him, Kili right behind her. They lost him and after many twists and turns they got lost themselves.

"What do we do now?" She asked Kili.

They saw Fili, heading down another one of the hallways.

"Fili!" She called, running towards him. He paused and waited for her.

"What was that?" She asked him.

"What do you mean?"

"You just walked off without saying anything."

"There was nothing left to say." He replied curtly.

"FIli, did you really mean that? Would you really refuse to be Thorin's heir?"

Fili sighed, turning back to face her.

"No. But I will not allow the Arkenstone to pull Thorin away from us." He said.

* * *

Balin came to Fili, "Thorin has summoned you," he nodded towards Fili ,"to join us in a meeting about the Arkenstone."

Fili sighed, as he nodded and followed Balin, leaving Kili and Kaia. They came to a giant cavern that contained only a broken Throne. The throne room. He was facing the throne, his back to them. Dwalin was also there and Bilbo. Bilbo stood next to Thorin as Thorin started speaking.

"It is here in these halls. I know it."

"We have searched and searched," Dwalin said.

"Not well enough," Thorin spat back.

"Thorin, we would all see the stone returned."

"Yet. It is still not found!"Thorin yelled the last word.

"Do you doubt the loyalty of anyone here?" Balin asked.

Bilbo fidgeted as Thorin turned to them.

"The Arkenstone is the birthright of our people," Balin continued.

"It is the king's jewel," Thorin said quietly, then, yelling, he said,"Am I not the king?"

He continued, "Know this; if anyone should find it, and withhold it from me, I will be avenged."

Thorin walked around the throne and left, leaving them standing there, silent. Fili saw Bilbo fidget again. Balin turned to leave, Dwalin right behind him.

"You seem very close to my uncle and this place considering you were telling us to leave because he was sick." Fili said to Bilbo.

"I... all I was trying to do was... I've told you... he's not right. I... I just wanted... I want to help him... but he won't listen." Bilbo stammered out.

Fili nodded and turned, walking out. He went back to where he had left Kili and Kaia. Kaia, it seemed, had gone.

"What happened?" Kili asked, standing.

Fili shook his head.

"Nothing. Nothing important, at least."

* * *

Kaia wandered around for some time, thinking as she walked through the halls of Erebor. What would happen now? Thorin had to hand over some of the treasure to the men and women of laketown, but what did that mean for the dwarves? Obviously the would still have plenty of gold to rebuild Erebor, but how long would that take?

She was slowly pulled out of her thoughts as she heard voices coming from a room. She quickly followed the sound, finding Balin and Bilbo. Bilbo looked confused while Balin was… crying? Why would he?

Rather than walk in now, Kaia carefully slipped inside, hiding behind a pillar as she listened to the pair.

"Gold sickness. I've seen it before," Balin said, turning to Bilbo."That look. A terrible need. It is a fierce and jealous love, Bilbo."

"Balin, if...if...if Thorin had the Arkenstone, I mean... well, if it was found, would it help?"

Kaia narrowed her eyes as the hobbit stuttered, assuming the worst.

"That stone crowns all. It is the summit of this great wealth," he motioned to the mountain, "Bestowing power on he who holds it. Would it stay his madness? No, laddie. I fear it would make it worse. Perhaps its best it remains lost."

Kaia's eyes widened as she listened to what Balin said. Bilbo sighed and left, leaving Balin alone.

"Alright lass, you can stop hiding now. I know you're there." Balin said.

Kaia raised an eyebrow but stood, walking over to Balin.

"Balin, do you really believe that? That it would be better if no one found it?"

Balin looked at Kaia with sad eyes.

"Aye lassie, I do. Thorin… he will become attached to that stone. And I'm afraid that he will become shut off from the world around him."

Kaia looked down in despair.

"Do you think… do you think he will come out of it? Do you think he will come past the gold sickness?"

Balin shook his head sadly.

"I don't know lassie, I don't know."

* * *

Fili found Bilbo in a hallway, sitting alone.

"Bilbo, what are you..." He stopped, seeing the white glowing gem in Bilbo's hands.

"You found it!" Fili yelled, "We have to take this to Thorin immediately."

"No!" Bilbo yelled, then, more quietly, "No. We can't. This is what is causing his love for the gold. It is what caused him to leave you in lake town, to leave his family."

"What is that?" Fili heard.

He looked around a corner and saw Thorin coming towards them. He looked and saw Bilbo still holding the Arkenstone. Without thinking, he grabbed it and hid it in his coat.

"In your hand?" Thorin said, now right next to them.

"It.. it... it's nothing." Bilbo said.

"Show me."

Bilbo had somehow managed to pull out an acorn before Thorin had reached them. He opened his hand, showing Thorin.

"I picked it up in Beorn's garden."

Thorin looked at Bilbo, "You've carried it all this way."

"Im going to plant it in my own garden in... Bag End."

Thorin smiled, "A poor prize to take back to the Shire."

"One day it will grow, and every time I look at it I'll remember, remember everything that happened; the good and the bad, and how lucky I am that i made it home."

"Thorin..."

"Thorin. Survivors, from laketown. They're streaming into Dale. There is hundred of them."

"Call everyone to the gate," Thorin said, walking away, "To the gate! Now!"

* * *

Kaia had joined the other at the doors now, waiting for Thorin. She looked outside, seeing the men of laketown scattered around the ruins of Dale. She searched for Bain, but the city was too far away, and she couldn't make out a single face.

Kaia sighed, turning back to the others.

She saw Thorin hurrying towards them, looking… angry. She moved out of his way as he turned to the company.

"Start barricading the doors. Now."

Kaia looked at Thorin.

"What? Why? Thorin, they need our help. They just lost their home."

Thorin looked at Kaia.

"Kaia, they want our gold. The gold that was ours from the beginning. We cannot let them take it from us." He said,"Barricade the doors!" He shouted to the others, still looking at Kaia.

The others did as they were told, Kaia searching for her uncle in the dark blue eyes staring back at her. He turned and left Kaia wondering if Balin was right about the arkenstone.

"I want this fortress made safe by sun up!" Thorin yelled,"This mountain is our home. I will not see it taken again."

"The people of Laketown have nothing. They came to us in need. They have lost everything." Kili said, dropping the stones he was holding.

"Do not tell me what they have lost. I know well enough their hardship. Those who have lived through dragon-fire should rejoice. They have much to be grateful for,"Thorin watched the people light fires in Dale and turned back to the company,"More stone. More stone to the gate!"

Kaia turned to Kili.

"Do you think we are doing the right thing?"

"I don't know, Kaia. I know I want to protect this place too but I'm not sure our uncle is doing it for the right reasons."

Hours later, the company had sealed the door shut with the stones and rubble around them.

"Come on," Thorin said, leading the company to the top of the barricade.

Kaia looked, and saw Bard riding to them. She smiled, happy to see that he was alright. She looked past him to Dale and saw hundred of elves in armor on the walls. They faced the mountain.

"Company of Thorin, son of Thrain, we are glad to find you alive beyond hope."

"Why do you come to the gates of the king under the mountain armed for war?" Thorin asked.

"Why does the king under the mountain fence himself in like a robber in his hole?"

"Perhaps it is because I am expecting to be robbed."

"My lord, we have not come to rob you, but to seek fair settlement. Will you not speak with me?"

Thorin nodded. He walked down to the bottom of the barricade as Bard dismounted his horse. Bard approached a small hole in the barricade. Kaia listened carefully as Bard and Thorin talked.

"I am listening," Thorin said.

"On behalf of the people of Laketown, I ask that you honor your pledge; a share of the treasure so that they might rebuild their lives."

"I will not treat with any man while an armed host lies before my door."

"That armed host will attack this mountain if we do not come to terms."

"Your threats do not sway me."

"What of your conscience? Does it not tell you our cause is just? My people offered you help and in return you put upon them only ruin and death."

"When did the men of Laketown come to our aid but for the promise of rich reward?"

"A bargain was struck."

"A bargain. What choice did we have but to barter our birthright for blankets and food? To ransom our future in exchange for our freedom? You call that a fair trade? Tell me, Bard the dragon slayer, why should I honor such terms?"

"Because you gave us your word. Does that mean nothing?"

Thorin moved away from the hole and put his back against the barricade, looking down. he looked up at the company who had come down from the barricade after a moment.

"Be gone!" he yelled at Bard, "Or we let our arrows fly."

Kaia looked at her uncle, despair on her face. He was willing to attack innocent people simply because they asked him for help that he had promised them. They asked for a small amount of gold so they could live their lives and he threatened their lives because of it. It seemed to her that Thorin had fallen very far into the gold sickness and she hoped that at least he would not drag others down with him.

Bard turned and walked away from the hole in the barricade. The company went back to the top of the barricade and watched as he rode back to Dale.

"What are you doing?" Bilbo asked, looking at Thorin,"You can not go to war."

"This does not concern you,"he replied, still watching Bard.

"Excuse me, but just in case you did not notice there is an army of elves out there, not to mention several hundred angry fishermen. We are, in fact, outnumbered."

Thorin smiled and looked at Bilbo,"Not for much longer."

"What does that mean?" Bilbo said, looking confused.

"It means, Master Baggins, you should never underestimate dwarves. We have reclaimed Erebor, now we defend it."

Thorin walked down the stairs of the barricade, leaving the company. She watched as part of the company removed the head of one of the statues at the gate, destroying the bridge below.

They went down to the armory. Kaia searched for armor that would fit her. She finally found a small set of armor that seemed like it was made for a child. It was not the best fit but it would be alright for the time being. She watched as Fili threw Kili a shield, not bothering to grab one for himself.

"You will need one of those too, Fili," she told him.

He pulled out the last of them and threw it to her.

"Not if you do not have one."

Thorin returned, holding something that was casting a glow of light around him.

"Kaia, come here."

She walked towards him, curious as to what he was holding.

He opened his hands, displaying a beautiful necklace made of…

"The white gems of Laskar." Kaia whispered.

Thorin smiled, "The jewels that the elf king so desperately desires." He said, holding them out to her.

Kaia looked at Thorin with dismay.

"I will not take this," She said, pushing his hands away,"I do not care for jewels and gems the way you do."

Kaia turned and walked away, not allowing Thorin to respond. She quickly found her brothers again, sitting down with them.

"Here it is." Kili said, looking around them. "Erebor."

"Our home." Fili said.

Kaia smiled slightly, following their gazes.

"I only wish we didn't have to defend it so harshly." Fili said.

"We should have given the people what they asked for. We wouldn't have this problem if we had." Kaia said sadly.

"We still have that chance, Kaia." Kili reminded her.

"Maybe." Kaia said, trailing off.

"Get some rest!" Thorin said to the company. "We will need it."

Kaia glanced at Thorin, before turning back to her brothers.

"That means you too." Thorin's voice sounded behind her, slightly softer than before.

Kaia sighed before lying down on the cold stone, trying to find a comfortable position in the ill-fitting armor.

Her brothers did the same, each one of the siblings trying to find some rest. Soon enough, tiredness grew over them, one by one each falling asleep.

Kaia's eyes opened blearily to the dimly lit halls. There were a few torches here and there, but it was still difficult to see. She was exhausted, and she wondered why she was awake at such a time.

Then, heavy footsteps caught her ears, coming from behind her. She quickly shut her eyes again as she felt a hand softly brush away the hair from her face. Luckily, her bruised cheek was facing the ground, so whoever was standing over her couldn't see it.

A soft, deep voice sounded quietly in the dark.

"Sleep well, my sister's children."

Kaia's eyes nearly opened at that voice. It wasn't the voice of a king. Nor the voice of a gold-obsessed dwarf that was in need of claiming his right to the throne.

It was her Uncle. The true Thorin was in that voice, and somehow she knew.

The footsteps sounded again, growing quieter this time, and Kaia began to drift off again with her final thought.

Maybe Thorin could come over the gold sickness after all. Suddenly, she remembered the way Thorin had acted earlier and any hope she had quickly was lost.

"Get up. Come to the gate," A voice commanded, waking her.

She opened her eyes and saw Thorin waking the rest of the company. She stood and looked at her brothers. They were still asleep. She lightly kicked Kili, barely causing him to turn in his sleep. She shoved him over and he awoke with a start.

"Come on. We have to go to the gate."

Fili had gotten up at the sound of Kaia's voice. They stood and went to the gate, climbing to the top of it. The rest of the company was already there, looking down at something below. Kaia looked and saw hundreds and hundreds of armed elves, right outside the mountain's gate. She saw the elf king riding towards them, Bard at his side. Thorin shot an arrow at the elk's feet.

"I will put the next one between your eyes," Thorin warned as the company yelled in agreement.

Kaia watched as the entire elven army drew their bows in unison, aiming at the gate. Thranduil held up his hand and the army withdrew their weapons. Thorin did not lower his weapon, however, and kept it pointed at the elf king.

"We have come to tell you, payment of your debt has been offered, and accepted," Thranduil said, calmly.

"What payment? I gave you nothing. You have nothing," Thorin responded, still aiming his bow at Thranduil.

Bard reached in his coat and pulled out... the Arkenstone? How could that be? How had he gotten it? He held it up.

"We have this."

"They have the Arkenstone. Thieves!" Kili said.

"How can you steal from our house?" Someone from the company said.

"That stone belongs to the king!" Said another.

"The king may have it with our good will." Bard said, tossing the Arkenstone a few times before putting it back in his coat," But first, he must honor his word."

Thorin shook his head and muttered to the rest of the company, "They are taking us for fools," Kaia and most of the company looked at him in confusion, "This is a rouse. A filthy lie."

"The Arkenstone is in this mountain!" He yelled at the elves and Bard below,"It is a trick!"

"It is no trick." Kaia heard.

She turned and saw bilbo walking up behind them.

"The stone is real. I gave it to them," Bilbo said.

Slowly, Thorin lowered his bow and turned towards Bilbo.

"You…" Thorin started.

"I took it as my fourteenth share."

"You would steal from me?"

"Steal from you? No. No. I may be a burglar but I like to think I'm an honest one. I'm willing to let it stand against my claim."

"Against your claim?" Thorin said, smiling in amusement." Your claim. You have no claim over me. You rat!"

"I was going to give it to you. Many times. I wanted to, but…"

"But what, filth?"

"You are changed, Thorin. The dwarf I met in Bag End would never have gone back on his word. Would never have doubted the loyalty of his kin."

Hearing Bilbo's words, she turned to Thorin, "Did you doubt us?"

"Do not speak to me of loyalty." He said, glaring at Bilbo, disregarding Kaia completely,"Throw him over the rampart!" He yelled to the rest of the company.

They stood, unmoving, unwilling to throw their friend to his doom.

"Did you not hear me?" He yelled, grabbing Kaia.

Kaia wrenched her arm from Thorin's grasp, Kili pulling her behind him as she did.

"I will do it myself!" He said, grabbing Bilbo, "Curse you!'

The company surged forward, attempting to pry Thorin away from Bilbo.

Thorin yelled at Bilbo as he pushed him to the wall of the barricade. He grabbed his throat and pushed him nearly over the wall.

"Do not hurt my burglar!" Kaia heard.

Looking over the barricade she saw Gandalf pushing past the elves to the barricade. "Please. Don't damage him. Return him to me."

Thorin stood firm, still keeping his grip on Bilbo.

"You're not making a very splendid figure as king under the mountain are you, Thorin, son of Thrain?"

Bilbo was gasping for breath, hands clawing at his throat as he struggled to free himself from Thorin's grip. Thorin finally let go, staring at Gandalf. Bilbo collapsed onto the ground, taking in deep lungfuls of air.

Bofur helped Bilbo to his feet.

"Go," Bofur said, ushering Bilbo away from Thorin. Kaia watched him go as Thorin yelled at Gandalf.

"Never again will I have dealings with wizards. Or shire rats." Thorin yelled down to Gandalf.

"Are we resolved? The return of the Arkenstone for what was promised." Bard interjected.

Thorin paused.

"Give us your answer," Bard said, "Will you have peace? Or War?"

A bird came, landing on the barricade. Thorin stared at it before turning back to Bard, "I will have war."

There was a great rumbling over the edge of the mountain. Everyone looked towards it and saw marching over the hill an army of dwarves. It was the Ironfoot, lead by Thorin's cousin, Dain. The Company cheered as the army marched down towards them. Thranduil and Bard galloped towards the army, yelling commands as they went. The men and elves turned towards the dwarves as they continued to march down to them.

"Good morning. How are we all?" Dain yelled in false amusement as he and his army came to stop in front of the elves.

"I have a wee proposition if you wouldn't mind giving me a few moments of your time. Would ya consider just sodding off?" he yelled the last three words.

"All of you!" he continued to yell. "Right now!"

"Stand fast!" Bard yelled as his men took a few steps back.

At this point Gandalf came forwards.

"Come now, Lord Dain."

"Gandalf the Grey," Dain said, recognizing the wizard, "Tell this rabble to leave or I'll water the ground with their blood!"

"There is no need for war," Gandalf said coming up to meet Dain, "between Dwarves, Men and Elves. A legion of Orcs march on the mountain. Stand your army down."

"I will not stand down before any elf! Not least this faithless Woodland sprite. He wished nothing but ill upon my people. If he chooses to stand between me and my kin, I'll slip his pretty head open! See if he's still smirking then."

The Company cheered loudly once more.

"He's clearly mad, like his cousin," Thranduil said in response.

"You hear that lads?" Dain said to his army, "We're on! Let's give these bastards a good hammering!"

Both armies prepared for a fight, readying their weapons, when there came a sudden rumbling from the mountain, across the moor. Kaia looked for the source in time to see a giant, worm-like monster burst from the mountain, throwing rocks and dirt everywhere.

"Oh, come on," Dain said upon seeing them.

More of the monsters burst from the ground, creating giant holes which they fell back into. Kaia looked up to see a flag and the silhouette of an Orc above them. There was the sound of a horn and then the sounds of an army marching towards them.

"The hordes of hell are upon us! To battle! To battle, sons of Durin!" Dain yelled, rallying his army once more.

Hundreds upon thousands of Orcs came pouring out of the holes left by the Worms. The Company all yelled.

"I'm going over the wall. Who's coming with me?" someone yelled.

The rest cheered in agreement.

"Stand down." Thorin commanded, turning away from the chaos.

"Are we to do nothing?" One of the Company asked.

"I said, stand down!" Thorin said as he descended the barricade and went back into the mountain.

Kaia looked back to the Orcs charging down. The dwarves had created a barricade with their shields, spears at the ready, all aimed at the army approaching them. Back near the mountain, the elves had remained where they were, not moving to help. Suddenly they charged forwards, jumping over the dwarves and into the army of Orcs, slaughtering as many as they could. The dwarves charged the Orcs as well, yelling war cries that could be heard for miles. Kaia saw a pack of Orcs charge the Dale, crashing through its walls. She thought of Bane, him being swarmed by Orcs. She turned away, stomping in the direction Thorin had gone.

She found him sitting on the throne, the crown on his head.

She saw Dwalin marching up to Thorin, "Since when do we forsake our own people? Thorin, they are dying out there."

Thorin turned to Dwalin and said in a quiet voice, "There are halls beneath halls within this Mountain. Places we can fortify. Shore up. Make safe."

He stood.

"Yes." he said, almost to himself, "Yes. That is must move the gold further underground. to safety."

Thorin turned and started walking away.

"Did you not hear me?" Dwalin said, grabbing Thorin's arm to stop him, "Dain is surrounded. They're being slaughtered, Thorin."

"Many die in war. Life is cheap. But a treasure such as this can not be counted in lives lost. It is worth all the blood we can spend."

"You sit here in these vast halls with a crown upon your head when yet you are lesser now than you have ever been."

"Do not speak to me as if i were some lowly Dwarf lord, as if I were still Thorin Oakenshield." Thorin said.

"I am your king!" he yelled, drawing his sword and swinging it before stumbling.

"You were always my king. You used to know that once. You cannot see what you have become."

"Go. Get out. Before I kill you."

Dwalin turned to leave. Thorin leaving as well. He hurried down the corridor and Kaia followed him, passing Dwalin as she did. Dwalin grabbed her arm, stopping her.

"That is not your uncle anymore, lass."

Kaia pulled her arm out of his grasp and continued after Thorin, following him. Soon enough, she lost sight of him, and began to search the halls. She found him in a large room covered with gold, pacing the now gold floor. He suddenly stopped, muttering to himself. Kaia narrowed her eyes as she began to walk towards him.

"Thorin?" She asked cautiously, slowly making her way to the hall.

When he didn't acknowledge her, she became worried, and walked faster.

"Thorin!" She said, breaking into a run.

He suddenly grasped the crown on his head, throwing it as hard as he could away from him. Kaia still ran towards her uncle with all her strength.

"Uncle!" She shouted, finally reaching him.

He looked up finally, seemingly aware to that word alone.

"Kaia?" He whispered, staring at her face.

The mark on her cheek was now obvious, her hair pulled away from her face. Suddenly, the world crashed down on Thorin, snapping him out of his love for the Arkenstone.

"Kaia." He said again, more sure this time as he pulled an unexpecting Kaia into a hug.

"Kaia," He said, pushing her away gently. "I am sorry. I never should have done this."

"It's alright, Uncle." She said.

"No, Kaia. It is not alright, I swore I would protect you and your brothers." He sighed, "And it seems I've done the opposite of that."

"You did protect us. If you had allowed Kili to come to the mountain with you, he would have died. There would have been no way we could have saved him. He never would have seen the home we have heard about for so long. It was the only thing he wanted," Kaia said.

That, and your approval, she thought. But she knew it was true. She had not known it at the time but if Kili had gone, he would have died. He never would have seen his home. The home he had wanted his whole life to see.

"But I had no reason to strike you," Thorin replied.

"It's alright, Uncle." Kaia said again.

Thorin nodded sadly as the two walked to find the others, knowing it indeed was not alright.

Soon, the two had found the others, who were still getting their weapons ready.

Thorin looked around, realizing Kaia's armor was near useless due to the fitting.

"Kaia, follow me." He said, leading her down the great halls.

Kaia did as he asked, following Thorin through Erebor. They soon came upon a door that was slightly open.

"Even in my madness, I did not forget about this." He said, pushing the door open. Kaia stepped in after him, her eyes falling on an incredible set of armor in the middle of the room. It was gold and made of small shards of the metal, each one shaped like dragon scales. It was shaped somewhat like a dress, just above her knees, stopping at the shoulders and right around the neck. Several weapons were also in the room, including a bow, daggers, throwing knives, and swords.

"The other pieces of the armor were not found yet, but this is the main piece." He said, gesturing to the armor.

"It's incredible." Kaia said, walking towards it.

"It was your great grandmother's." Thorin said with a ghost of a smile. "She was one of the toughest warriors Erebor ever saw. I can see that it continued on to you." He said proudly.

"It's yours, Kaia." He said, slipping out the door, shutting it behind him.

Kaia walked closer to the armor, looking at the details. It was on an old-looking stand, but the armor itself was cleaned. Underneath the armor, there were clothes to wear with it. A thin shirt with sleeves that stopped just before the sleeves of the armor did. There was a longer dark gray shirt on top of that one, along with trousers. Kaia assumed the boots were one of the missing pieces and carefully lifted the armor off the stand. It was fairly light in comparison to what she had on. Kaia glanced back at the door as the shouting became even louder until she turned her attention back to the armor.

Moments later, the door opened from the inside, and turned to see his niece standing in the golden armor. He smiled proudly and said,

"Come, I have one more thing for you."

Kaia nodded and followed him, unable to contain her smile as she enjoyed how well the armor fit.

Thorin stopped in front of another door, pushing it open as he stepped into the room.

Inside were weapons beyond Kaia's imagination. There were swords, axes, shields, even a few bows along with sheaths of arrows. Kaia's eyes fell on the small knives set in an array in the corner. They laid on a table, untouched for years. She carefully picked one up, examining the edge. She smiled when she realized the knife was perfectly sharp, along with the others.

"Take them. I know these are your best weapons." Thorin said.

Kaia looked around for a second more, and then did as he said, snatching the knives up and putting them in her boots and sleeves. She stopped when she saw a small pouch attached to a piece of leather. She picked it up, realizing what it was. She'd seen them before, pouches that one could wear on their back, sides and upper arms to store the knives. Now even more anxious, she quickly slipped on the pouches, and then placing the knives inside. She grabbed a sword, turning to leave when her eyes fell on the bows and arrows. Kili had lost his bow in Mirkwood.

Without a second thought, she grabbed the arrows from the other sheaths, putting them all into one. She quickly picked up the single sheathe, along with a bow and turned to leave.

Thorin raised an eyebrow at the bow and arrows.

"For Kili. He lost his to the elves." She nearly growled the last word.

Thorin grinned, gesturing to his niece.

"You truly are a warrior." He said, walking towards her. A second later, he embraced his niece, truly proud of who she'd become.

"I know I have not been the uncle you should have had. But I truly do care for you and your brothers." He said.

"Promise me one thing Kaia."

"What?" Kaia asked.

"Promise me that on that battlefield, you will listen to your brothers. And that you will be ever so careful."

Kaia pulled away from the hug, smiling.

"Of course. You don't think I would do anything wreckless do you?"

Thorin shook his head with a smile.

"I have to go to the others now. I need to speak with them. Stay if you need, take whatever will protect you."

With that, Thorin left.

* * *

The company sat behind their barricade as they listened to the sounds of battle. Kili desperately wished he could join the others in the fight for their homeland, but he didn't dare disobey Thorin. But as soon as he came back, he would convince his uncle.

As if on cue,Thorin walked towards the others, and `Kili stood. He looked different, his golden jewels and royal robes gone, once again dressed in his normal robes.

"I will not hide behind a wall of stone, " Kili started, his voice growing in anger "while others fight our battles for us!" He shouted.

Thorin was in front of Kili now, his expression impossible to read.

"It is not in my blood, Thorin." He said desperately.

Thorin smiled. "No. We are sons or Durin. And Durins folk do not flee from a fight."

All attention was suddenly focused behind Thorin as Kaia walked up behind him.

"Where did you find this?" Kili asked, gesturing to the armor.

"Thorin had found it; I don't know when or how, but he did." Kaia replied.

"Here," She said, handing him the bow and sheath. "Since yours was taken in Mirkwood."

Kili smiled as he studied the bow, noting its fine craftsmanship.

He was just about to thank his sister when the sounds of the battle grew louder. Thorin turned to the company, his expression now solemn.

"I have no right to ask this of any of you." He said.

"But will you follow me, one last time?"

Kaia nearly smiled as each member of the company stood, nodding with their consent.

Minutes later, Kaia stood staring at the bell that would soon destroy the very wall they built not but a day ago. She sat on a stone, breathing slowly as she traced the handle of her sword. The other began gathering around as Kili and Fili joined their sister and Kaia stood.

"Today, Thorin said. "We fight for our home."

The company cheered and shouted as the bell was pulled back, ready to defend Erebor.

Thorin brushed past her as he whispered, "Remember your promise."

She nodded as she turned back to watch the bell crash through the rocks, bringing the barricade tumbling down. She joined the others as they stormed out from behind the walls, shouting as they ran into the battle.

* * *

**Soooo yeah, I know. I leave you forever and then give you a cliffhanger. I'm sorry. But I'm watching BOTFA right now and Im kinda crying so I'll see ya'll later. As usual, reviews motivate me to update:) Love ya!  
**


	16. Guilt

Kaia ran as fast as she could into the battle, her sword already drawn along with several knives in her other hand. She sent her knives flying into the orcs, her sword cutting through the beasts. Adrenaline rushed through her, making her stronger and faster than she thought she could ever be. Out of the corners of her eyes, she could see her brothers also taking on more orcs than usual as they defended Erebor. As she fought, her eyes landed on Thorin, who was killing more of the foul creatures than her and her brothers combined. Kaia smiled, glad that her uncle had returned to them.

She was distracted when an arrow whizzed right by her. She ducked, narrowly dodging the arrow. She turned and saw an orc aiming another arrow at her. She quickly pulled out one of her knives and threw it, burying the weapon in the creature's head head. She had little time before another orc came, running straight at her with it's sword raised high. She moved her sword in front of her just as the orc got close, and it fell limp to the ground.

"Kaia!" She turned as Thorin rode towards her on a war ram, Fili, Kili and Dwalin behind him.

"Come, we're going to Ravenhill. Azog is there."

Kaia nodded, and swung onto another ram as it passed her in the battle. Her brothers were on either side of her, Dwalin behind her and Thorin in front.

They all shouted in Khudzul as they surged through the battle, taking out orcs and wargs as they did. Soon enough, they made it to Ravenhill, and each of them dismounted from their ram, the animals staying together near a boulder.

Kaia saw the flag there, but Azog was gone.

"Where is he?!" Thorin shouted.

"He fled, like a coward!" Dwalin said.

Everything clicked as Kaia realized what was to come. She turned to Thorin, alarm in her eyes.

"Thorin, they're planning to attack the town as well, they're going to wipe out the entire city."

Thorin looked down to the townspeople, the others doing the same.

"Someone has to warn them." Kili said, stepping forward.

"I'll go." Kaia said a little too quickly, causing the group to look at her.

"I know where to go and how to get there quickly."

"Kaia I-"

"No, Kili, she's right." Thorin said, stepping towards Kaia.

He put his hand on her shoulder, looking her in the eye.

"Ride fast, come back as soon as you've told them. Do not try to find another fight, and do not do anything else. If you see something, you do not engage, you come back here, and you find one of us." He paused as Kaia mounted her ram again.

"You do not fight unless it is absolutely necessary, do you understand?" He said.

Kaia nodded as Thorin stepped back away from the ram.

Kaia looked at her brothers one last time, then shouted in Khuzdul as she brought the ram around, taking off towards dale.

* * *

Sigrid and Tilda shrunk further against the stone as Bain attempted to protect his sisters. One orc had the sisters cornered while another fought Bain as their swords were locked together. Suddenly, the orc dropped dead, a knife in the back of it's head. Bain shoved the orc away from him, looking up to see Kaia fighting off three other orcs. She moved continuously as she dropped two of them, then turning to stab the orc that had his sisters cornered. He ran to them just as Kaia killed the last orc, hurrying over to the three as she looked around for other orcs, still on guard.

"Are you alright?" Kaia asked the sisters.

"We're fine," Sigrid said, standing. "thank you." She said as Tilda grabbed Kaia's legs in a hug. "Thank you, Kaia." She said in her sweet little voice.

Kaia smiled at her as she let go of Kaia's legs and returned to Sigrid. Kaia sighed, turning back to Bain.

"Where is you father? I need to speak with him immediately."

"I don't know, he told us to go with the people."

A sudden shout from an army of orcs cut them off.

"Well now you're going to take them to find shelter." Kaia said, looking towards the sound, "The orcs are coming, and they plan to destroy anything in their way of Erebor, including the town." She said.

Bain looked down, thinking through the idea, then nodding to Kaia.

"Come with us." He said.

Kaia stood there, shocked.

"Bain, I- I can't I have to go back." She said, turning to find Bard when a sudden warmth took her own hand, sending sparks shooting through her body. She turned back, seeing her own hand entwined with Bain's. She looked up, meeting his eyes, staring straight into hers.

"You don't _have _to go." He said.

Kaia looked away, the pair seemingly frozen in time.

"Bain-" She was cut off by another battle cry from the orcs.

Kaia snapped back to reality, calling Sigrid and Tilda over.

"Come on, the rest of the town must be in the hall now."

Bain and Kaia carefully led the two through the ruins, avoiding any and all orcs as they did. As soon as they reached the hall, Kaia hurried the siblings inside.

"Stay here, and stay hidden." She said.

"Where will you go?" Sigrid asked.

"To warn Bard about the orcs, I respect your father and trust him, but no one could see this coming."

Tilda cried and hugged Kaia's legs again, looking up.

"Don't leave Kaia, I'm scared." She said.

Kaia sighed with a smile and knelt down to Tilda, looking her in the eyes.

"Tilda, I have to go, but I need you to do something very important for me." She said as Tilda's eyes brightened. "Will you stay, and take care of everyone? Can you do that for me?" Tilda nodded, smiling as Kaia stood again, turning as she walked away from the hall.

"Wait."

She turned, seeing Bain hurrying towards her.

"What are you doing?" She asked.

"I'm coming with you." He said.

"No, you can't you need to stay with your sisters and keep them safe."

"Kaia, you cannot go on your own, it's too dangerous."

"Bain-"

"I'm not leaving you." He said firmly. "Not now, not while this is happening."

Kaia sighed, looking behind her, then back to Bain.

"Alright, but we need to move quickly."

He nodded and the two hurried through the ruins of Dale, all abandoned now that the people had hidden. They stopped often, carefully looking around corners to avoid or kill any orcs in their way. Eventually, they reached the others, both shouting for Bard as they looked around.

"He could be anywhere at this point." Kaia said.

Bain suddenly shouted, "Da!" And ran, Kaia following.

They both finally reached him, all the while he looked extremely shocked.

"What are you doing here? I thou-"

"Orcs are about to come and attack all of you." Kaia panted.

Bard stared at her, silent.

"What?"

"They won't stop on the battlefield, they will come into Dale and destroy anything in their path. Bard, this is far bigger than anyone ever thought." She said.

Bard stood there again, until a loud cry from orcs came from Ravenhill, causing Kaia's head to snap towards the sound.

"It's a trap…" She muttered.

"What?" Bard asked.

"Azog, he was leading Thorin to Ravenhill, he knew he would go there," She said, looking to the sound, "I have to tell them!" She said, horror on her face.

"Then go, but hurry, if what you say is true, orcs will be crawling around here soon."

Kaia nodded.

"I'll go too." Bain said, turning both Kaia and Bard's heads to him.

"Bain-" Bard started.

"Da, I'll go straight to The Great Hall after, but there are too many orcs for anyone to go that way on their own."

Bard looked between the two of them, Kaia staring at Bain in disbelief when Bard nodded.

"Alright, but go now, and hurry!" He said, sending the two once more running through the ruins of Dale.

As they ran, it seemed that the orcs had fallen behind, but fate would not be that kind. As soon as the pair turned another corner, they were swarmed by orcs. Both went into a frenzy, taking out the foul creatures as best as they could. Kaia suddenly had her arm grabbed by one of the orcs, and it turned her round, holding her arm behind her, sword inches from her neck when it fell, Bain pulling his sword out of the monster.

"Are you alright?" He asked.

Kaia nodded as they surveyed the now dead orcs around them, realizing they were at the bottom of Ravenhill.

"I have to go, go take care of your sisters." Kaia said, turning when they heard it.

A loud cry from The Great Hall; several voices shouting at once.

"They've already gotten there." Bain said.

Kaia stood there, torn. She had promised Thorin she would go straight back after she warned Bard, but she couldn't let innocent people die.

She glanced back up, trying to find a sight of her brothers or Thorin, when she heard that innocent scream.

"Tilda!" Bain shouted, running to The Great Hall.

An incredible mix of anger and terror rushed through Kaia as she shouted after him.

"Wait!" He halted for just a moment as she caught up to him, "I'm coming too."

He nodded as Kaia sprinted after him, feeling an odd mixture of adrenaline and guilt.

She had never lied to Thorin before.

* * *

**Man, that was a short chapter. But it's ok, go click the next button. :)  
**


	17. Warnings and Bait

**If you haven't already, make sure you read the previous chapter; today was a double post.**

* * *

Kaia had seen her fair share of battles on the journey, but nothing prepared her for what she saw here. Orcs had torn the doors open, and multiple bodies now littered the ground. She heard that scream again, and turned to see Tilda cornered by an orc.

She turned to tell Bain, but he was already facing several orcs on his own. She turned back, seeing her path on old walls collapsed into a ramp. She quickly ran onto it, keeping her eyes on Tilda as she did. She finally reached the end of the ramp, dropping down right in front of Tilda, facing the orc. Within seconds, the creature fell, as well as several others around Tilda. Kaia quickly grabbed Tilda by the hand, pulling her towards The Great Hall again.

As Kaia got closer, more and more of the orcs gathered around herself and Tilda, and she suddenly bumped into another body, but it wasn't an orc.

"Tilda!" Bain shouted, kneeling down as his little sister ran into his arms.

Kaia spun around, taking in the number of orcs around them.

"Bain," She said, as he too looked around, seeing the orcs closing in.

Both stood in front of Tilda, Bain holding one protective hand out in front of his sister. Kaia stood ready, sword in one hand and her other hand with throwing knives.

For one moment, everything was frozen, and then one orc out of view cried out, and they heard it fall. Then another, and another.

Within seconds, Kaia saw the two elves from Laketown bringing the orcs down. She snapped out of her daze, joining them as she fought the orcs. She made a pathway as Bain led Tilda to The Great Hall.

"Tilda!" Sigrid shouted as the three made it back through the doors.

Kaia surveyed the hall, then turned back to Bain.

"I have to go," She said, unaware of the townspeople now looking at her. "The majority of the orcs will be going to Ravenhill. I think you'll be safe in here for now."

She turned without hesitation, hurrying out of the Hall, pulling the ruined doors shut as she did.

"Kaia!" She heard, turning to see Tauriel hurrying towards her.

"Kaia, the orcs have-"

"Thank you." Kaia said.

"What?"

"Thank you for saving us. We wouldn't have survived if not for you."

Tauriel nodded, going back to her original thought,

"Kaia, you must warn your people, lord-" She paused for a moment, "Thranduil will not allow his army to go any further, he is bringing them back."

Kaia stared at her in disbelief, "Why?"

Tauriel straightened, looking to the blonde elf that surveyed the dead orcs.

"Nevermind why." She said, turning back to Kaia. "Tell them, the orcs are going to Ravenhill, now go! You haven't much time!" She finished.

Kaia nodded, turning back to her ram, still at the bottom of the hill when she heard her name yet again.

"Kaia!" She turned, seeing Bain running towards her.

"Kaia, I need to go with you."

Kaia shook her head, "No, Bain, you must stay with your sisters, you promised your father!"

He took her hand, once again sending an incredibly blissful happiness through her.

"But I cannot stand by and let you fight on your own,"

"Bain, I will not be alone, my brothers are there." She said, "They won't leave me."

Bain sighed, nodding as they both stood there for a moment, unsure of what to say.

"Just…" He paused, "make sure you come back." He said.

Kaia nodded, her heart pounding as she felt the urge to stay rather than leave.

She turned quickly to leave when he grabbed her wrist, spinning her around to face him.

"Promise me you'll come back." He said, their faces inches apart.

"I promise." She said, just as he leaned in, planting a gentle kiss on her cheek.

She couldn't help the smile that spread across her face as their eyes met again.

"Bain-"

She was cut off by a shout from Ravenhill, bringing her gaze to the hill.

"Kili." She said in horror, the smile vanishing from her face.

"Go." Bain said as she mounted her ram again.

"Remember your promise." He said.

Kaia nodded, her expression hardening as she turned back to the battle at hand, once again shouting in Khuzdul as she charged back up the mountain.

When she finally reached the top of Ravenhill, she found it completely abandoned. She resisted the urge to call for her brothers, and quietly dismounted from her ram. She looked around, trying to find any sign of the others as awful thoughts began to cloud her mind.

She ran forward silently, searching around the deserted place. She continued for a few minutes, becoming more and more frustrated as she did.

After even more searching, she opened her mouth to call for them when a gloved hand suddenly clamped over her mouth, pulling her into one of the tunnels.

She fought hard for a few moments, but whatever had ahold of her practically knew every move before she made it. Terror and fury filled her as she fought desperately to escape, tears brimming in her eyes. She tried to raise her sword, but it was knocked out of her hand, her arm pulled behind her.

"Kai! Stop, it's just me!" Her captor whispered, and she immediately relaxed. It was only Kili.

Despite her being still, he still kept his hand over her mouth as he looked around, making sure that nothing else was there.

His hand dropped from her mouth, and he turned her to face him, looking her over.

"Are you alright? Were you hurt?"

He asked worriedly. He noticed several spots of blood scattered across her, fortunately none of which was hers.

"I'm fine, Kee." She said, as he looked up.

"Kai," He said gently, brushing a single tear away.

"I'm alright," She reassured, "Where are the others?"

"Here, come on." He said, leading her out of the other end of the tunnel, where Dwalin and a pacing Thorin waited.

"Uncle!" Kili shouted, bringing Thorin's gaze up to Kaia, as he took in the dried orc blood on her. He strode towards her, and without hesitation, he practically yanked her into a hug.

He pulled back quickly, fury in his eyes.

"What took you so long, I-" He paused "You had us worried." He finished.

"I'm going to get Fili." Kili said quickly, running off in another direction, Thorin still staring Kaia down.

'I'm sorry, th- people were in trouble, and the people of Laketown were being overtaken by orcs, and Bain nearly got killed, the orcs nearly killed us and-"

"Kaia." Thorin cut off her rambling, sighing. "It's alright." He paused, "I was just worried about you." He said finally.

Kaia nodded, seeing Fili and Kili running back, Fili copying Thorin and pulling his sister into a hug.

"Don't you dare do that again." He said, Kaia smiling slightly.

"I promise." She said when they pulled away.

"We've got company." Dwalin said, noticing the orcs headed towards them.

"Kaia, go with your brothers," Thorin said, turning his attention more to Fili and Kili. "Scout out the lower tunnels, and report back. Just like before, do not interfere unless you must."

The siblings nodded, and Thorin turned back to Dwalin, preparing for a fight.

"Come on." Fili said, Kili and Kaia following behind him.

The three quickly ran into the tunnels, eventually reaching a split in the tunnels.

Kaia felt the urge to turn back, preferring to not split up, when a sound further down the tunnels caused them to turn their attention towards it.

"You two go back and search the lower levels." Fili said, "I've got this."

Kaia shook her head, grabbing Fili's arm.

"No," She said a little too quickly.

"No, Fili let's just go back."

"Kaia, I'll be alright. Go with Kili and search the lower levels."

Kaia nodded, sighing as Fili turned and ran down the tunnels.

Kili and Kaia quickly made their way through the tunnels, coming to yet another fork in the paths.

Kaia looked at Kili expectantly as he looked behind them and to the fork, trying to figure out what to do.

"Alright." He said finally.

"Alright, you, go down the right, I'll take the left."

Kaia sighed again, nodding as Kili gave her a quick smiled before they both hurried down the paths.

Kaia moved carefully through the dark paths, listening intently for any sounds.

A sudden shout caused her to freeze in place, then she relaxed.

Thorin was calling them back.

She turned around, running back down the path when a light stopped her. She froze again, realizing the footsteps she heard was far more than four pairs of feet.

She felt her heart start racing as she turned again, sprinting down the tunnel when the same light and sound met her there.

Her breath hitched as she whipped her head between the two paths of the tunnel, when she felt a hand grab her from the back, turning her to face the most horrid thing in the world.

"Azog." She breathed.

The gundabad orc grinned evilly, shouting in black speech as she noticed the other orcs surrounding her.

Within moments, her sword had been flung from her hand, and Azog tightened his hold on her as he shoved her down the tunnels. She fought against his iron grip, trying to break free, when in return, he slammed her into the side of the tunnel, her head hitting the rocky wall. For a moment, her vision blurred, and she lost her footing as Azog dragged her through the path. She felt something warm trickle down the side of her head as she tried to make her feet meet the ground again.

The bright light of day suddenly filled her eyes, hurting them after she had been in the dark for so long. She continued to fight as Azog shoved her in front of him, holding her up like a prize.

Once again, he shouted in the awful black speech, and when she finally regained her vision, she wished she hadn't.

At the bottom of the cliff, Thorin, Dwalin, and her brothers stood, frozen in horror as she attempted to free herself from the orc's grip.

"This one dies first!" She managed to translate the black speech as she still fought the iron grip.

"Then the brothers," he continued, Kaia filling with anger and fear as she saw Kili draw his bow.

"Kaia!" She heard her brothers shout over Azog's threats.

"Then you, Oakenshield."

"No!" She shouted, fighting back the tears in her eyes.

Her ears were filled with his awful laughter, when it was suddenly cut off by a squeal of pain, as she felt his grip release her, as she fell towards the edge of the cliff.

Kaia felt the rush of falling for a split second before she caught the edge of the cliff.

It stung her fingers, the rocks scratching into her hands, but the ignored it as she tried to pull herself back onto the cliff. She caught a glimpse of Azog, the orc pulling one of Kili's arrows out of his good hand.

"Kaia!"

She heard her name called several times, but her attention was quickly brought back to Azog as he came towards the cliff, slicing the top of her hand, causing her to reflexively let go of the cliff, as she dropped a few more feet to the next level of tunnels, out of view from Thorin and the others.

For the few seconds that she was in the air again, she heard Thorin and her brother's shouting mix with the wind in her ears before she hit the ground. Once again, her head smacked rock, and she lost her grip on the world.

* * *

**Why did I update at two in the morning? Oh well, R&amp;R :)**


	18. The fall of a princess

**Well, I just made a 'tripple post' a thing... so if you haven't looked at the previous chapters I just poster you might want to go ahead and do so. Also, I realize that my story is similar to other peoples, but I promise I've had this written for a long time, and I'm just now able to update. My co-write and I have had some writers block and we prefer to have the next chapter written before we update. I hope y'all like this chapter, it'll keep ya on the edge of your seat!" :D**

* * *

Kaia blinked, trying to pull the world back into focus as she listened to the odd sounds she heard from far away. She stared at a cloudy sky, the cliff on one side of her, a mound of boulders on the other. The sounds morphed into shouts, and she heard her brothers shouting for her, Thorin and Dwalin spitting threats at Azog.

Azog.

She sat up, a little too quickly as she waited for the world to stop spinning. She was sore, but it was nothing she hadn't dealt with before due to her constant battle training and mishaps on hunts back at home. She became aware of a throbbing in her hand and she looked down to find the top of it cut. She disregarded it, remembering everything that had happened before. She stood carefully, keeping one hand on the rocks as she tried to maintain her balance. Looking down the tunnel ahead of her, she saw something shining back at her, and she smiled at her luck.

Kaia carefully moved forward, picking her sword up off the ground and sheathing it. Once again, she heard her brothers' shouts and she moved toward the sound, still with her hand occasionally grabbing the rocks for balance. The voices got closer and closer as she neared the end of a tunnel, and once again daylight struck her eyes as she saw the four dwarves cautiously looking around them, waiting for an attack.

"Kili!" She called, bringing their attention to her as relief flooded each of their faces. She finally let go of the rocks, coming to meet her brothers in an iron hug as they refused to let her go again.

"Are you alright, where are you hurt?" Fili said.

"I'm fine," She said when they finally pulled away from the hug.

"Kaia," Kili said, seeing the now dried blood on the side of her head.

She gave a weak smile as she touched the spot, wincing slightly.

"It will be fine." She said.

"I assume your hand will be fine as well?" Fili said sarcastically as he ripped a strip of cloth from his tunic, wrapping it around the cut.

Kaia rolled her eyes as Thorin finally took his turn to hug his niece.

"I'm proud of you." He said into her ear.

Kaia looked at him, confused, when they pulled back.

"Not once did you show a sign of fear for yourself, you fought, and I will be forever proud of you because of that." He said, pressing his forehead against hers like he had with Kili.

"You are a tough lass, Kaia. A great warrior." She heard Dwalin say.

She smiled as Thorin turned back to the battle at hand as it grew onto Ravenhill, dwarves and men fighting the beasts. The four drew their weapons, preparing for yet another fight.

"Are you sure you can fight?" Kili asked Kaia.

"Of course." She said, raising her sword up as the orcs came at them. Once again, she danced through the battle, taking out orcs as she went.

The battle raged on around her for what seemed like ages as she continued dropping orcs like stones. A large blaring sound turned her attention to the flag again, clearly visible from all angles. She watched as it changed, making a different form. The orcs suddenly moved, changing formation.

"Kaia!" She heard, as she turned and saw Kili fighting his way to her.

"What are you doing?" He shouted.

"The flag!" She yelled, "That's how they know where to go! It's directing them!"

Kili looked up, observing the contraption.

"We have to destroy it! They'll lose their communication and all coordination!" Kaia shouted as she looked up, trying to find a way up to the flag.

She found a clear pathway and took off running. She dodged the arrows that flew towards her as she made her way up. Upon reaching the top she slowed, careful not to make too much noise. She hid behind a rock, watching as one orc directed the others as it watched the battle below.

"Bolg," Kaia muttered, recognizing the orc.

She carefully pulled out one of her knives. Aiming at the back of the head of one of the orcs, she threw her knife. The orc fell, causing the others to look around. She threw more knives and one by one the orcs fell. They were unable to find the source of the knives. Finally, only Bolg was left. She threw a knife but he dodged it. He looked at the direction it came from and started walking towards her, sword drawn. She stood, drawing her own. She charged at the orc, sword aimed at its chest. The beast blocked her with his own sword sword. She heard a cry from below, she looked down and saw as Fili battled orcs halfway up the cliff. Distracted, she was unprepared as Bolg kicked her, sending her flying into the rocks with a shout. She quickly stood as the orc laughed, coming towards her with sword raised.

"Now isn't this familiar." Bolg said in the same black speech as Azog had as he walked towards Kaia.

Kaia looked at him, trying to avoid appearing thrown off.

"Your great grandmother died by my hand too and it seems you are wearing her armor."

Kaia's eyes flicked down at the armor for a moment, as she remembered what Thorin had told her about it.

"She was an excellent warrior, but even the greatest can fall in the end."

He kept walking towards her, causing her to step back, closer to the cliffs edge.

"Would you like to die as she did?" He said before he lunged towards her.

His sword grazed her arm as she ducked, swiping her sword at his ankles. He stumbled, stopping at the edge of the cliff. He turned back towards her, snarling then lunging towards her again, missing entirely. She backed up, bumping into the flag. She remembered why she had come up there in the first place and looked for a way to destroy the flag.

Her eyes fell on a blazing torch behind Bolg, just as he came at her again. She quickly dodged his blow, rolling on the ground towards the torch, standing as she grabbed it. She turned as he grabbed her arm with her sword, pushing her back.

"You will end now, filth!" He shouted in black speech as he raised his sword up, just in front of her neck.

With a shout, she threw the torch, watching as it flew into the fabric of the flag, setting the entire contraption ablaze. Bolg's head turned, shouting in anger as he saw what she had done.

Kaia used his few moments of distraction as she swung out of his grip, kicking him in the chest, causing him to drop his sword and sending him into the wooden pole. It cracked, already weak from the fire, and Kaia ran forward, plunging his own sword into his chest, all the way through to the wood. With one final shove, the orc and the flag went tumbling down the cliff in a fiery mess. She panted, catching her breath and turned around, running back into the battle.

With no flag to direct them, the orcs were in a frenzy. They were already falling back. Kaia killed many as she tried to find her brothers. She searched as she fought but couldn't discern a single face through all the madness. She caught a glimpse of Thorin killing orc after orc and she smiled. She was still glad that her uncle had come over the gold sickness. As she was distracted, an orc came behind her. She turned and saw it right behind her. She quickly whipped out one of her knives and stabbed it. More orcs came towards her, swords and other weapons drawn. She killed many of them but they continued to come closer. She pulled out some of her knives and threw them, each one hitting its mark. They fell slightly back, their numbers slowly falling.

A sudden line of pain on her face caught her attention as an arrow flew past her, touching her hair as it did. It was then she realized how many cuts she had from arrows and swords. She paid it no mind as she focused her strength to fight through the battle.

Kaia continued to thrust her sword through the enemies, when her eyes suddenly fell on,

"KILI!"

He was bent over, his arm wrapped around his chest. Fearing the worst, she cut down the orcs that were blocking her way until she made it to her brother.

"Kili!" She shouted again, bending down. He looked up, some amount of pain in his eyes as he stood.

"I'm alright. Got hit in the chest, it's fine." He said, his attention back on the battle.

"Kili, you're hurt!" Kaia persisted.

"It's nothing, come on, we'll worry about it later!" He shouted over the sounds of the battle.

Kaia shook her head as her brother turned back to his fighting as she also fought through the battle.

Soon enough, the pair split off again as the orcs grew in number. Kaia continued to dance through the field, killing orcs left and right.

A sudden force on her back caused her to fall to her knees. Her head whipped around as she saw a flash of metal just before a flash of pain shot through her cheek. The same place Thorin had hit her days ago. Her hand came up to touch it, and pulling it away she saw red on her fingertips.

With an angry shout, Kaia stood and whipped her sword through the air in one motion, killing the orc that had cut her. It stung, yes, but it was bearable and Kaia put it out of her mind as her knives continued to fly through the air.

As they did, Kaia began to wonder how long the battle had been going. She couldn't quite look at the sky, but she assumed it had been nearly an hour now. A far off call caught her ear and she immediately recognized the voice.

"Bain." She muttered to herself. For a moment, she lost her focus. Long enough for an orc to sneak up on her. The orc brought it's sword down hard, and although she managed to step out of the way, the weapon bit down hard on her boot. The pain snapped her back to the fight as she felt the burning in her ankle. It took all the will she had to suppress a shout as she turned, killing the creature with one stroke.

Kaia glanced down at her ankle, seeing red seeping through the cut in the boot. She shook her head, trying to ignore the pain as she continued to fight.

She did well for a while longer, but the aching in her ankle was slowing her down. She assumed it would go unnoticed until she heard a shout.

"KAIA!"

She turned, seeing Fili looking at her with a horrified expression through the battlefield.

"I'm alright!" She called as loud as she could.

Despite her words, Kaia thought her brother had somehow seen her wound. His focus however, was not on her, but directly behind her. Kaia quickly realized this, and she turned to see the gundabad orc once more standing tall in front of her.

"Azog." She breathed.

The orc simply grinned evilly as he held his sword-replaced arm up in the air, a mace-like weapon in his other hand. He quickly sliced his sword through the air, missing Kaia by an inch. He swung his sword towards her again but Kaia was ready for it this time. She blocked it with her own and the two swords were locked together as they both fought to overpower one another. Kaia managed to slide his sword out of his grip, but only for a short moment did she feel success, as Azog grabbed her wrist, twisting it at an impossible angle. For a few seconds, Kaia fought the urge to cry out, but when a crack sounded through the air, she couldn't stop the shout that tore from her throat.

Seemingly pleased with the sound, the orc shoved Kaia to the ground as she attempted to grab her sword with her good hand. Azog, however, gave her not time to do so. He grabbed her by the neck, lifting her in the air. Kaia gasped for breath as the orc closed its fingers tighter around her throat. She clawed at his hands, trying to pry them away. Just as black dots began to close in on her vision, a familiar shout rang through her ears as she was dropped to the ground.

For a moment, she stayed there, drinking in as much air as she could. She managed to look up, her hair in her face to see none other than Thorin taking on the pale orc. She was shaking as she tried to push herself off the ground when a pair of sturdy arms suddenly lifted her from the ground.

Although she couldn't quite see the face of the one holding her, a dark lock of hair gave it away.

"Kili, I'm alright." She rasped, shocked at how terrible her voice sounded.

Kili however, simply held his sister closer to him as he ran through the battle.

Soon, the shouting seemed to grow farther away as the scenery changed to more rocks around her. A large mound of rocks came into view as Kili ran behind it.

"Kili!" She heard someone shout. Kaia suddenly saw Fili as he hurried over to his sister.

"Mahal, Kaia are you alright?" He asked as Kili gently put his sister down against the side of the pile of rocks they hid behind.

"I'm fine!" She insisted, attempting to stand. Kili stopped her, putting his hand on her shoulder.

"Kai, no. You're hurt. Just stay here." He said.

"Kili, it's nothing." She said.

"Kaia, you will say here." Fili said firmly.

"What about Thorin? We cannot just leave him there!" She said as loudly as she could.

"Oh for Durin's sake, stop talking, Kai! Kili, why does she sound like that?" Fili asked.

"Azog." Kili said shortly, kneeling next to his sister.

"Kai, your ankle's been cut." He said.

"And what happened to your arm?" Fili asked, taking a spot next to Kili.

"I'm fine! Would you two stop fussing over me?" Kaia tried to shout. Despite her attitude, Kaia's energy was draining quickly.

"No." Fili said. "We'll never stop worrying about you, that's our job."

Kaia barely managed a light scoff as Kili moved closer to her feet. He gingerly moved the cuts of fabric away from the wound, tearing a cloth from his own clothes.

"This might hurt." He said just before he held the bundle against the cut. Kaia hissed, trying to ignore the pain in her ankle. When Kili raised an eyebrow, she shook her head.

"It's alright."

Fili carefully lifted Kaia's arm off the ground, earning another gasp. When he acknowledged it, Kaia simply shook her head. Kaia suddenly noticed a far off image, her eyes widening as she realized what it was.

"Fee, look out!" She cried as an arrow bounced off the rock right next to her brother's head. All three now saw the orcs running towards them, the battle expanding.

"Stay here. Do not move." He said to his siblings.

"Fili!" Kaia called after him.

Kaia helplessly as her oldest brother took on the orcs alone. Kili suddenly stiff, grabbed his sword.

"Kili, wh-"

"Stay here. Stay hidden. I'm going to help Fili."

"Kili!" She tried to make her voice louder, but her injured throat just wouldn't go louder.

Only seconds after Kili left, an orc jumped into Kaia's view, sword raised. Kaia stood as best she could, grabbing a knife out of her boot. She did her best at keeping the beast away, but the orc had a longer sword than her and suddenly she heard the sickening sound of the sword slicing right through her armor. Just as she managed to slit the orc's throat, she felt the pain in her stomach.

Her head felt oddly heavy as she fell to her knees. She saw the snow beneath her turning red as well as the golden armor she was wearing.

She heard muffled shouts as she slowly looked up, seeing her brothers overtaken by orcs. A new anger rushed through her, mixing with adrenaline as she somehow stood. In a fury, she cleared out several more orc's with her knives.

Luck was on their side as she realized that the orcs were diminishing and the dwarves were succeeding in protecting their mountain. There were no more orcs near her, but she still reached down for another knife.

Her hand hesitated when she realized she was taking her last knife. Then she felt it. A sudden force his just over her collarbone, forcing her a few steps back.

She managed to glance down, seeing the slim arrow protruding from her shoulder area. She looked up again, not seeing her brothers anywhere in sight.

A rushing noise filled her ears as she lost her balance, falling to her knees again. Her good hand hovered over the arrow, as she contemplated pulling it out. She looked up, seeing another orc standing over her, a mace raised in it's hands. Reaching to the side, she managed to grab a spare sword, blocking the blow. She fought the creature as long as she could until there was another force, this time in her other leg. It was much stronger, and she immediately felt the pain explode across her entire leg. With one final swing, she killed the orc standing over her.

Adrenaline now gone, the sword slipped from her hand, clattering on the ground. A sudden weight pulled down on her as she attempted to stay upright, but to no avail. The world rushed past her as her legs no longer supported her, bringing her to the ground.

Her line of vision changed to the sky as the battle continued around her. Somehow, she still saw no more orcs near her as she felt her limbs grow even heavier. The rushing in her ears grew to a roar as she forced her head to hurn, seeing her brothers fighting through the battle. She turned her head back to the sky as thoughts began to flow through her head.

They hadn't seen her yet, and Kaia hoped they wouldn't. She knew how they would weep when they found out their sister had died, and she wished they would never know. Of course, that couldn't be true. As soon as the battle was over, they would look for her, and they would find her there, dead on the ground.

Her thoughts finally began to fade into happier memories as she laid there, waiting for death. She remembered her first race against her brothers, the joy she felt when she touched the tree before they did, and the way they were so excited for her. When she first tried throwing a knife, when Dwalin was teaching her how to throw it, and she hit the bullseye on the first try. Her first kill, bringing the deer home with her brothers as she smiled nonstop.

She thought back to the first day of the journey, and the entire adventure flew past her eyes in a second. Sudden shouts of joy brought her back to reality as she realized the orcs were defeated. Somewhere, she heard something about Azog having been killed. The smallest of smiled crossed her face, finally knowing that Erebor was theirs. She heard them searching. She hoped they were not looking for her. Her hopes were true, but it caused her more pain when she heard them yelling,

"Fili! Kili!"

Her heart broke. Her brothers were missing. She thought about when they left her by the rock to go fight a group of orcs. She saw images of arrows and swords, the life slipping from her brothers' eyes. Her only comfort was that she was going on to see them again as her eyes slipped closed, darkness consuming her world.

* * *

**Oh crap, did I just kill off Kaia... you'll have to wait and find out... I'm sorry, I know I'm mean. :D :)**


	19. Failure

**Hey guys, I updated this chapter again because we realized we had left a scene in this chapter about Kaia having stitches but I mean to take it out. Sorry!  
**

* * *

Fili should have been overjoyed at the time. The battle was over, Azog and Bolg were both dead, and Erebor once again belonged to the dwarves. But he wasn't. It had only been an hour after the battle and he hadn't seen either of his siblings, or Thorin. He ignored Oin as the healer pestered him about taking a moment to rest.

"Fili, please. You at least need to sit down for a moment."

"Oin, I will not rest until Thorin, Kili, and Kaia are all found."

"Well that's two down, one to go." Gloin said, looking behind Fili.

He turned, seeing Kili and Thorin supporting each other as the pair walked towards him.

Fili hurried to his brother and uncle, taking Kili's arm and pulling it over his shoulder as he noticed his brother's limp.

"Are you both alright?"

"I'm alright, Fili. A few bruises, but I'll survive. Kili on the other hand needs to sit down somewhere, an orc hit his arrow wound; it's bleeding again." Thorin said.

"A few bruises my beard!" Oin said as he sat Thorin down in a chair.

"I think you've cracked a few ribs." He said, studying the way Thorin grimaced as he sat.

"I'm fine Oin, pay attention to Kili for now."

"I'm alright uncle, it's nothing." Kili said.

"Wait, where's Kaia?" Fili asked.

Both Kili and Thorin turned to Fili in shock.

"You mean she's not here?" Kili asked.

"No, I had hoped she would be with you…" Fili said, worry growing into his face.

"We need to find her." Thorin said, pushing himself up.

"No, Thorin, not you." Oin said.

"What are you saying, Oin?" Thorin asked, a hint of anger in his voice, "That is my niece, I am going to look for her."

"No, cousin, you are not."

Thorin turned to see Dwalin take a step forward.

"I'll go find the lass. You stay here. Despite what you might say, you are injured and I will not risk you going out there in your condition."

"Dwalin-"

"Thorin, I'll send someone else to look for her and I'll hold you here myself if I must." Dwalin said, raising an eyebrow.

Thorin sighed, defeated as he sat down again.

"Alright, that's settled then." Dwalin said.

"Now hold on there, Dwalin." Bofur said, walking up along with the rest of the company.

"If Kaia's missing, I'm coming to look for her as well." He said.

The entirety of the company agreed, each one insisting that they go look.

Thorin couldn't help but smiled at the fondness the company had for his niece.

Minutes later, the company took off in groups to find Kaia.

The largest was Dwalin, Balin, Bofur, Ori, and Gloin. The group searched through the battlefield, unable to find Kaia.

The group walked around, searching through the wreckage and fallen orcs attempting to find Kaia. Soon, clouds began to gather above, quickly dropping down in rain.

"We have to find the lass soon! I'm not sure when this will let up, and I'll be damned if I let her stay out here in this rain!" Gloin shouted.

"I don't think finding her is going to be a problem." Bofur said, peering through the rain.

The others followed his gaze, seeing a figure on the ground, hair too long to be male.

They all rushed towards it, gasping when they saw the state of the she-dwarf.

"Oh, Kaia." Balin said, kneeling down next to her.

Her face was pale and littered with cuts and bruises, as well as every exposed part of her body. Her right arm was bent at an impossible angle, clearly broken. Red covered her stomach, coming from a cut in her armor. Her left leg was bent and bloody, seemingly smashed by what Balin assumed was a mace. Her other leg was alright aside from a deep gash on her ankle. The arrow sticking out just next to her shoulder made Balin sigh sadly, wondering how he would tell Thorin that his niece was dead.

The rest of the group stayed silent, looking on the scene in sadness. Dwalin slowly knelt down on the other side, reaching to lift her body off the ground when he stopped suddenly. He slowly looked up to Balin.

"Balin, I think... " he trailed off, looking back down. He hesitantly placed his finger against her neck, quickly drawing back as if he'd just touched fire.

"She's alive." He muttered, staring at Kaia. He looked up at Balin, then back down again as he made his decision.

Without anymore hesitation, he carefully gathered her into his arms, turning to the others.

"We need to get back. Now." He said as he began to walk as fast as he could to the tents.

* * *

Thorin grew tired of waiting. He argued with Oin, claiming he was perfectly able to search for his niece. He trusted that his company would find her with time, but he couldn't stand aside while she was still missing.

In the mean time, Oin had taken care of Kili's leg, and named Fili fine aside from some bruised ribs. Now, the poor healer was attempting to keep Thorin from running off to find his niece. Though he tried to disregard Oin's instructions himself, Thorin told Fili and Kili to stay. They obeyed reluctantly, knowing that they would not be of any help if they injured themselves again.

Kili sat on a chair facing the mouth of the tent, hoping to see his sister walking through it unharmed. Fili sat next to his brother, hoping for the same thing.

They saw movement outside the tent, soon being able to make out one of the groups. Thorin, Fili, and Kili smiled, thinking their hopes were true, but they were not. Their smiles faded as they saw Kaia being held by Dwalin, an arrow sticking out of her collar bone, blood slowly dripping from her many wounds.

"Kaia," Thorin muttered, unable to move seeing his niece like this.

Oin pushed past Thorin as he looked over Kaia's wounds.

"Dwalin, follow me." He said shortly, hurrying to another healing tent.

Dwalin followed Oin to the other tent. Fili started to follow them, Kili struggling to stand behind him when Balin stopped them.

"No lads, you need to stay here. Oin will need as much room as possible if she is to have any chance."

"But Balin-" Kili started.

"No, Kili. He is right." Thorin said solemnly.

"You will see her soon," He said, walking over to his nephews, resting a hand on either of their shoulders, "I will make sure of it."

Thorin then turned and went into the tent, taking a seat slightly away to allow Oin to have some room. Fili and Kili followed, taking their spots just at the mouth of the tent. They watched as Oin took out all the supplies he thought he might need.

He took out a small saw and Thorin looked at him in horror, not sure what he would need it for.

"It's alright Thorin," Oin assured, "I need to cut the arrow before I pull it out."

Thorin relaxed somewhat. Kili, however, knew the pain of having an arrow pulled out and he cringed, involuntarily touching his leg where the arrow wound was. Oin poured boiling water over the arrow once it had been cut short. The skin around it turned red from the heat as he grabbed the end of the arrow. He paused before he pulled, ripping the arrow out and tearing flesh as he did. Thorin drew back, noticing Kaia tense even though she was unconscious.

Oin sighed in gladness at it,"She is responding well. There may some hope for her yet," he muttered to himself.

Thorin heard this, "Some?"

"Yes, some. She may not have enough blood to survive."

Oin was giving instructions to the other dwarves as he wrapped a cloth around the wound. Once he had finished, he assessed her right arm. He knew he must place it back in her socket before he could mend the crack in her bone. He twisted the arm until he heard a pop. The arm was now lying straight but he could still see where the crack was. He took a large cloth and wrapped it tightly around her arm, two splints holding the bone in place. He noticed a similar break on her left leg, but it was much worse. Her leg had been smashed horrifically so her flesh had been ripped open right to the bone, which was broken in two. He took more cloth and soaked up most of the blood. It soaked right through and he had to get more cloths before it finally slowed. Once it had been slowed enough to satisfy Oin, he pulled the cloth away and started to set the bone. He took a piece of wet cloth and cleaned the area, removing any blood and grime to prevent infection. Once the area was clean, he saw how bad the wound actually was.

Oin used some of his herbs and pressed them into the wound after having Dwalin crush them thoroughly. He then wrapped the leg tightly in white gauze, hoping it would'nt soak up too quickly. He took two larger splints and put them on either side of her leg, wrapping it tightly around the broken limb with more gauze.

He moved to Kaia's other side and looked at the cut in her right ankle. It was very deep and showed some sign of possible infection. He cleaned the wound and the area around it. He used some of the herbs to prevent further infection but it would cause her to become sick if it didn't heal quickly enough.

After wrapping the ankle, he looked at her stomach. He slowly lifted the armor and saw her shirt soaked with blood. It was sticking to a deep cut. He took a bowl of water and poured it over her stomach, pulling up the shirt as he did. He took a clean shirt and replaced the blood soaked one, pulling it down to just above the wound. Once he saw the wound, he got another wet cloth and started cleaning. He saw that the armor had torn the wound deeper. The scale-like metal had pushed gashes in all directions, narrowly missing her organs at some points. He carefully wrapped bandaged around the deep cut, pulling it together as he did. As he finished, he prayed that she would be still to avoid bringing the cut open again.

He assessed the rest of the cuts and bruises that littered her body and cleaned them. Most were not very deep but some he had to wrap. Once he was finished, most of Kaia's body was covered in cloth from the wrappings. Oin stood straight again, looking down at Kaia.

"There is nothing more to be done."

"Do you think she will be alright?" Fili asked, pushing further into the tent now that Oin was finished, Kili right behind him as the healer sighed.

"I- I don't know, laddies, she lost a lot of blood and infection has already started to come in. I prevented it as best I could but it might not be enough. She's holding out for now but I'm not sure for how much longer."

"She WILL be alright," Kili said,"She's my sister. She has to be."

Oin looked at them with pity in his eyes. He had seen many die from less than what Kaia had gone through. He did not think she would survive the night, but he couldn't bear breaking the boys spirits.

"There is some hope yet. I may have caught the infection before it became too late."

Fili nodded, "Thank you, Oin."

He and Kili turned and moved over towards Kaia, taking seats next to her. Thorin came and stood over them, his hand on their shoulders as he too watched his niece. She looked asleep, but without the smile that she always had. She instead looked as she did when they had watched her heal in Rivendell and he hoped the outcome be the same and they would have her back with them soon.

"Thorin?" Balin said, entering the tent.

Thorin looked at his niece once more before turning away and walking towards Balin.

"We must discuss what we are to do about the men of Laketown. They need our help, Thorin."

Thorin nodded, understanding that he wanted to discuss this matter privately. He looked back at his niece and nephews before exiting the tent, already in deep conversation with Balin.

* * *

For the first two days, the brothers said nothing as they waited for a miracle. Thorin had to deal with the people of Laketown, and although he kept true to his word, it still took time to help them.

Fili and Kili never left their sister's side. The rest of the company brought them meals as they would not leave even to get food for themselves. They stayed next to her, hoping that she would be alright. Each of the two days, they would pour a small amount of water between her lips, as that was the only thing they would do to help at the time. Thorin came in often, staying with his nephews as they waited for their sister to wake. Oin came to change her bandages whenever they were soaked with blood, which was company came to visit often, usually more for Fili and Kili's sake. They tried to make conversation, but the brothers' answers were short and simple. The brothers sat in silence, watching their sister until Kili said,

"This is all my fault."

"What?" Fili asked, turning to his brother in bewilderment.

"I should never have left her alone. I should have stayed by her and defended her."

"Kili, you are being ridiculous. It wasn't your fault." Fili said, but the truth was, Fili had been blaming himself for allowing his sister to get hurt.

"Kili, if it is anyone's fault, it's mine. I should have stayed with you both, been there, protected her."

"I should have trusted that you could handle it. It was only three orcs but I felt like I had to go after you, prove myself to you."

"Kili, you don't have to prove..."

"I do!" he yelled, whipping his head towards Fili,"I need to make sure that I can be there to help when you and Kaia need it, but clearly I have failed." He said, turning back to Kaia.

He sat, looking at his brother as Kili stared at Kaia, intent on keeping his eyes off of Fili,"If you had stayed with her, you both could have been hurt. I don't know what I would do if I was sitting here, watching you both die before my very eyes."

"I wouldn't have gotten hurt! And neither would Kaia!" He yelled, putting his head in his hands in frustration, "None of this would have happened if it wasn't for my stupid mistake in leaving my sister."

Fili leaned over, putting his hand on Kili's shoulder. Kili shrugged it off as he turned to his brother, tears in his eyes,

"And she is not dying! She can't be!" He said, as a tear leaked from his eye.

He didn't turn away this time as Fili pulled his chair next to his and pulled his brother into a hug, as if that could protect him from what was happening. They sat in silence, watching their sister again. Fili wanted to say something many times. He wanted to assure Kili that everything would be alright, but he knew it would be a lie. He didn't know if Kaia would wake up. He knew it would just bring another argument and for now, he was content just sitting in silence and hoping that their sister would wake from her death like slumber.

* * *

On the third day, Thorin walked in the tent, sighing as he saw his two exhausted nephews still sitting at Kaia's side.

"Fili, Kili," He said, causing them to look up. "Lads, you must rest. I understand you are worried about her, as I am, but staying up everyday will do you nor her any good."

"Thorin, what if she wakes when we're asleep?"

"Take turns resting. She'll be fine, but you do need to sleep. Both of you, rest now. I'll stay with her and wake you if anything changes." He promised.

Reluctantly, the brothers did as they were told, using two of the other cots in the tent.

Thorin sat in one of their chairs, looking at his niece for the first time in two days. Despite his hopes, there was no different in her appearance. If anything, she was paler than when they brought her in, the cuts and bruises on her face still the same.

Thorin silently reached over to the table, taking the small glass of water and pouring a small amount into her mouth. Placing the glass back on the table, he wondered how he could let this happen.

He promised his best friend years ago that he would protect his daughter, keep her safe and away from harm. He had failed. Failed Dis, failed Blain, and now, he has failed one of the most important people in his life. He had failed Kaia.

* * *

**dang, I can be a terrible person. Oh well, I have really fun plans for this story so stay tuned! Love you guys, Pleas leave reviews, I always love reading them! R&amp;R**


	20. Alive

**Heeeeeyyyy. So I've been trying to stay consistent with updates lately but writing is getting a little slow for the next chapters. Also, I updated the last chapter so make sure you go back and look at that if you haven't yet. Hopefully I'll be back with a new one soon! :)**

* * *

Kaia limped through the halls as she wandered to the room she'd been in far too many times now. It was nearly two months after the battle, and most of her wounds had healed. Her leg was still slow, and Oin said she would never be able to throw her knives again.

Upon seeing her, most would think she was near death, which she possibly could be. She was far too thin, not just for a dwarf, but even by human standards. Her eyes were sunken, and distant, not focusing on a single gem or coin as she passed the treasure.

The familiar doors came into view, and Kaia pushed against them, struggling as she did. The doors were not heavy, but she had hardly any strength in her to complete the simplest of tasks.

Still unable to gaze upon the room without remembering everything that happened, Kaia nearly fell forward, catching herself on the flat stone. A sob caught in her throat as she read the name on the tomb for what may have been the hundredth time.

"Fili." She breathed, turning to glance at Kili's grave on the other side of the room. Her eyes fell to the tomb at the front, and Kaia's knees gave out, letting her fall to them.

"Why did this happen?" She asked the cold stones.

"Why you? Why not me?" She asked, standing again as her sorrow turned to anger and confusion.

"Why did you die?! Why did you let yourself get killed for me?!" She shouted, her voice echoing off the walls.

"This shouldn't be me, this should be you!" She yelled at her brothers' graves.

"You, both of you should be the heirs, not me! And you!" she shouted, turning to her own Uncle's tomb.

"You, you should be the ruler, not me! You should be King! You," She stopped, falling to her knees again at Thorin's grave.

"You should be alive." She whispered, suddenly noticing the tears on her face.

She rested her forehead against the stone, one hand in a fist next to her head on the stone as she tried to catch her breath. Finally, she made her decision. Bain had died, her family had died, and she would not go on without them. She had tried, she really had. But her brothers were gone, and she couldn't do anything without thinking of them. She closed her eyes for the last time, letting the pain grow until she knew nothing more.

* * *

Thorin grunted as someone shook him from sleep. He looked up, seeing Balin and he nearly groaned. He had taken care of the people of Laketown, and while he did want to help them, Kaia was more important than them.

"Thorin, I need to speak with you. Quickly." Balin said, leaving the tent, intending for Thorin to follow him.

Thorin sighed as he stood, walking over to the cots. He nearly smiled as he looked at his two nephews, finally getting the rest they needed.

Sadly, he reached down, shaking Fili's shoulder.

"Fili, I need to leave." He said as Fili woke. "I know you don't want Kaia alone, so you may go sit with her now." He said.

Fili stood, thanking Thorin as he took his seat next to the bed.

* * *

Bain walked along the crooked path, carrying a pile of wood for a family that needed a fire. For the past few days, he had been helping the people of laketown as his father took care of business.

As he carried the wood, voices from the side caught his attention.

"... never seen anything like it. They took down the tower within minutes."

"It has been said that it was Thorin Oakenshield's niece. Fierce young warrior she is."

Bain smiled slightly at the mention of Kaia.

"But didn't you hear? She was injured in battle, they don't think she'll last the night."

The world went mute to him as the stack of wood clattered to the ground. Kaia had been hurt.

He looked to the mountain, pondering his choices for a moment. Making his decision, he started running towards Erebor without a second thought.

* * *

Once again, Kili sat beside Kaia's bed. He had convinced his brother to rest, now waiting sadly for his sister to wake. He heard hurried footsteps outside, causing him to look up. He watched as the tent flap flew open, revealing Bain.

The boy simply looked at him, as though he didn't know what to say.

"I- I'm sorry… I came to see her…." He stuttered.

Kili gave a faint smile, nodding.

"It's alright."

Bain only stared at Kaia, not wanting to believe that she really was near death. Yet there she was, pale as the sheets that she was laying on and covered in either bruises, cuts, or bandages. He shifted slightly, asking,

"Is she going to live?"

He hated to have to ask in such a blunt way, but he had to know.

"She is strong. She will live." Kili said, praying his words would be true.

Kili hoped the doubt was not evident in his voice. However, it looked as though Bain had heard it since he frowned and looked at Kaia. Kili took a deep breath and said with a renewed confidence in his voice,

"She has always had a strong will. She will fight. She will not leave her family behind..."

He faltered and looked back at his sister, hoping Bain would not see the sadness in his eyes.

Bain continued to look at Kaia and said, "I just can't believe that she could be…" Bain paused, "dying."

Kili looked and saw Bain staring at Kaia, tears forming in his eyes.

"You love her, don't you?" Kili asked.

Bain froze at the words, unable to form an answer.

"No." Kili and Bain turned to see Fili, standing next to the now empty bed.

"If he loved her, he would have been there during the battle, helping the rest of us."

"I wanted to!" Bain said defensively. "I couldn't leave, I was helping my people as my father had told me to!"

"So your people are more important to you than her?" Fili asked.

"No!" He shot back, trying to sort his thoughts out.

"Then what was keeping you from fighting?" Fili shouted.

"I had to protect my sisters!" Bain said, his voice rising. "Would you not do anything for your sister?" He yelled.

"Fili." Kili said quietly, staring away from the pair. They both followed his gaze to find a pair of eyes, barely open, looking at all three.

"Fee?"

"Kaia!" he said, running to kneel beside her.

She looked at her brothers, relieved to see them alive. She choked out a sob of relief and coughed, her throat dry. She attempted to sit up, then fell back the moment she got close. Her ears started ringing as she managed to hear Fili call for Oin

Within moments, the healer rushed in and knelt down beside her, pulling her hand away from her stomach. He pulled her shirt up above her stomach, looking at the damage.

"She's opened the cut on her stomach again." He said quietly

He turned back to his supplies, grabbing new bandaging as he gave orders over his shoulder.

"One of you get me some water," He said to Kili and Fili. Fili ran out of the tent, returning almost seconds later with a bowl full of water. Oin poured the herbs into it and stirred. He handed the bowl to Kili.

"Give this to her. It will numb the pain."

Kili took the bowl and brought it to Kaia's lips as she drank it, the water soothing her dry throat. It felt as if she had not had water for weeks. She coughed again, unable to finish. Oin took the bowl from Kili.

Kaia quickly felt her body started to go numb already and she could barely feel the dull sting in her stomach. Her eyelids were heavy and she could feel herself falling back asleep. She felt a small pain in her stomach as she lay there but ignored it. It seemed like only seconds had passed when she heard Oin speaking again,

"I wrapped the bandages tighter this time, but you must keep her still. I don't know ho much more trauma her body can handle."

Oin turned back to the brothers and said that he would go and fetch Thorin and tell him that Kaia was awake and what had happened. Kaia sighed in relief at hearing that her uncle was well. Oin continued to talk for a while as Kaia lay there listening, the remnants of the medicine still making her drowsy. She felt someone grab her hand and opened her eyes to see who it was. She saw Bain holding her hand, staring at her as her brothers continued to talk to Oin. She tried to say something but instead she only coughed, unable to speak. Bain frowned as she struggled to talk and said,

"I'm sorry, Kaia. I should have been there to help."

"It's… not your fault..." She choked out.

Bain grabbed another bowlful of water and brought it to Kaia's lips. She drank it greedily, careful this time to stop before she coughed. The cold water soothed her burning throat. She coughed once more before sputtering out between coughs,

"You had... to be with your family."

Bain sighed, "I suppose you're right. You would have done the same for your brothers."

Kaia flinched as she remembered allowing her brothers to leave her and run to a pack of orcs. She had allowed them to put themselves in danger to save herself. Bain sat in silence beside her until one of the men of Laketown came to the tent, telling Bain that his father wanted him. Bain looked back at Kaia as he stood,

"I will be back."

He left the tent, leaving Kaia to lay there as her brothers talked just out of her earshot. She stared at her brothers, still unable to grasp that they were alive and sitting in front of her. She could still see their tombs vividly before her eyes, feel the tears as they fell down her face, hear the silence as she cried over those she had lost. It had all been a dream. She was here now next to her brothers as they watched her struggle to grasp what was real. A thousand questions raced through her mind; where was her uncle? what happened after the battle? was everyone alright? has Azog truly been defeated? Her throat burned and she didn't think she could speak much so she decided to start with simple questions,

"Kili? Fili?" she called, getting her brothers attention.

They quickly came over to her bedside, kneeling beside her,

"What's wrong Kaia?" Fili asked.

"I just... how long was I asleep?" she said slowly, trying not to cough.

Kili bit his lip and answered hesitantly, "Six days."

"What?"

Kaia attempted to sit up again in shock before Fili quickly stood and pressed her back into the bed.

"Calm down or you will make it worse!" Fili exclaimed.

Kaia stared at her brothers, astonished.

"Six days? How could I have slept for six days?" She choked out, her throat still burning.

"You were really hurt, Kai. We weren't sure... if you were gonna wake up." Fili said, sadness evident in his eyes.

She looked at her brothers and slowly said between coughs,"You didn't think I would leave you, did you?"

"I hoped you wouldn't" said Thorin as he walked into the tent,"I don't know what I would do if you did."

"I would never." Kaia promised.

She started coughing. Thorin rushed to her, grabbing the bowl of water as he did. He helped her lean up and she drank the water. It soothed her throat. She knew she shouldn't talk again, but she had to ask one more question. She pushed away the water and asked,

"Was anyone else hurt?"

Thorin hesitated at the question,

"Bombur and Ori were injured, it is nothing serious," He said quickly as he saw Kaia start to sit up.

He pushed her back, remembering that Oin had warned him not to let her move or else she could injure herself again.

Kaia saw the doubt in his eyes but nodded, turning to see Balin coming into the tent.

"Thorin, I'm sorry, but you must come back to-"

He stopped, seeing Kaia.

"Well, the lass finally decided to wake." He said, walking over to her.

He smiled, glad to see that Kaia had woken.

His task suddenly came back to him as he turned to Thorin.

"Thorin, we need you to return, They are growing impatient."

Thorin sighed, nodding as he stood.

"Alright, I'll be out in a moment." He said.

Balin nodded, leaving the tent.

"Rest." He said gently. He then did something he had not done since Kaia was a child. He bent down, placing a kiss on her brow.

He turned, leaving Kaia with her brothers, Bain standing off to the side. Kaia lay there in silence once more. She couldn't stand it. She could not sit in silence with only her thoughts to occupy her mind.

"I heard you fighting," She said.

Fili turned to her, startled.

"What?"

"When I woke up, you were fighting." She looked between Fili and Bain.

Kili and Fili glanced at each other.

"Oh, it was... it was nothing."

"It didn't sound like nothing." She quickly glanced at Bain.

"It was noth..." Fili started.

"What all did you hear?" Bain asked.

She tried to remember what she heard. She remembered Kili asking Bain something, Fili interrupting him, Bain and Fili yelling at each other,

"Just... just you yelling at each other."

She saw Bain sigh in relief. She wondered what had happened that he did not want her to hear. She put the thought aside as she heard a yell from the other tent. Oin rushed into the tent, grabbing some of his medicines before he rushed out again only to be stopped at the entrance by Fili. They talked for a moment in hushed tones and Fili relinquished his grip, allowing Oin to go.

"Kili, come here. I need to take a look at your injury."

Kaia's head shot up, looking questioningly at Kili.

"Its nothing, just a scratch." Kili said quickly.

Kaia could tell that it was more than just a scratch. She remembered Kili clutching his chest on the battlefield and images started racing through her mind as she remembered the events of the battle. She saw Bolg laughing as she flew backwards towards the rocks, a flash of metal as an orc cut her cheek, Azog smiling as he lifted her in the air, choking her, her brothers running back to the battle, leaving her alone. She shook her head, trying to push the images out of her thoughts. She looked up at Kili again and saw that his chest was badly bruised and cut. Oin was using some of his medicines and she saw Kili flinch as it got into the cuts. Once he was done with the medicines, Oin wrapped some cloth around some of the deeper cuts. As soon as he finished, he gathered his medicines and hurried out of the tent, instructing Kili as he went,

"Don't put too much pressure on your stomach. And don't exert yourself unless you would like me to have to patch you back together like your sister."

Kili rolled his eyes as he went to sit back down next to Kaia.

"That didn't look like just a scratch to me." Kaia rasped.

"It's nothing serious. Just a few bumps and bruises."

Kaia rolled her eyes but didn't argue. She turned to Fili,

"Do you have any injuries you're not telling me about?"

"No, I was lucky, unlike you."

"I'd say I am indeed lucky. I'm lucky to be alive. I'm lucky that both of my brothers are alright. And I'm lucky that we finally reclaimed our home."

"You would be even more lucky if you got some sleep so you would heal." Fili said.

Kaia rolled her eyes but realized that she was indeed both tired and sore. The pain in the cuts and bruises was growing again, tugging at her energy. She leaned back slowly into the pillows and closed her eyes. She fell asleep slightly more relaxed, knowing that her brothers were alive.

* * *

**Well, there ya go. Also, if you want some info on what will happen soon, SPOILER ALERT: Kaia's not going to get much better in the next chapter. And with that, I'll see you guys soon! :) R&amp;R  
**


	21. Kingsfoil

**Hey, sorry for taking a while to update, and my co-writer and I are having a bit of writers block. Anyway, I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

Kaia became conscious very slowly, the pain of each injury coming to settle in her nerves as she woke. Along with the sting and bite of every cut and bruise on her body, she became painfully aware of a constant heat that seemed to cover every inch of her body. She felt her face twist in discomfort, and she turned her head ever so slightly.

"Kaia?" She heard Kili's voice.

She half-opened her eyes, seeing the blurry image of her brothers leaned over her, concern on their faces.

"Mahal, Kaia, are you alright?" He asked, worried by the way his sister's eyes were glazed.

He touched her forehead, then pulled it away, cursing. Kaia hissed at the heat from his hand and turned away again, closing her eyes.

"Fili, get Oin." She heard Kili say.

She heard the tent flap open, and she reveled in the few moments of cold air as it fell on her from the frosty weather outside. Although she didn't know it, Kaia began to whimper at the awful warmth that kept her away from any sort of comfort.

"Shh, it's alright." She heard Kili say as his hand brushed across her brow again.

Kaia hated the way she sounded, so pitiful and helpless. But the pain and heat combined tore away any pride she had, making her feel weaker than she'd ever felt before.

She pressed her head further into the pillows, turning as she tried to find oblivion once more.

The tent opened again and she heard Oin curse.

"Fili, quickly, help me with these." He said as Kaia felt the blankets on her lower half lift away.

She managed to hear Oin bustling about as he fussed around with his herbs as she opened her eyes again.

Both her brothers took up her vision, each one of their expressions riddled with worry.

Oin turned back to her, looking her over again as his expression darkened.

"Fili, go find Thorin."

"Wh-"

"Now!" Oin pressed, sending FIli off once again in the cool air that kaia longed for.

"Oin, what's wrong?" Kili said.

"Lad, as I feared, her arrow wound is infected."

"But you can fix it, right?" Kili asked.

Oin sighed.

"Kili, lad, you must remember how difficult it was to help you in lake town. And even then, you did not have near as many wounds as she does."

The tent once again opened as Thorin hurried in followed by Fili.

"Mahal, Oin, what's happened?" He said as he hurried over to his Kaia.

"Her arrow wound is infected."

"How did it happen?"

"Thorin, I don't know, but it matters not!"

Thorin sighed, taking in the appearance of his niece.

She was pale, a grayish tone settled in her skin, which was beaded with sweat. Her eyes were sunken and closed as she writhed on the bed. Thorin took her good hand and held it in his.

"Hush now, it's alright Kaia, you'll be alright."

Kaia merely opened her eyes, unable to form words. He gently ran his hand over her forehead, realizing just how high her fever had grown. Kaia turned away from his hand, doing everything she could to escape the heat.

Soon, the tent began to spin, and she was unable to focus on anything.

A hand slipped behind her head, and something flowed into her mouth, helping push the sickening warmth away. But it was still there.

A wet cloth was placed on her forward as she began to grow still, too tired to keep fighting the heat.

She managed to hear words around here, speaking to her but she couldn't piece them together. She finally found sweet darkness and she sank into nothing.

Thorin sighed as Kaia finally fell limp again, leaving the discomforted frown on her face.

"Oin, how did this happen? I thought you said you had taken care of her."

"I had, but infection has set in. She was hit with a morgul shaft, Thorin. The same kind of arrow that Kili had been wounded with in mirkwood. I did my best but it appears that it is still infected."

Thorin sighed sadly as he took the already warm cloth from Kaia's forehead and dipped it in the cold water again. As he returned it to her brow, her pushed a hair off her face.

How did it come to this?

"Thorin, I'm sorry but I can't do anything more."

Thorin nodded as Oin left, leaving the King under the mountain with his niece and nephews. Once again, he looked over Kaia.

Her entire body was pale, nearly matching the bandages that covered her. Her (left/right) leg was wrapped in white up to her knee, with wooden splints on either side of it, held tightly by more bandages. Her other ankle was also covered in white, bruises all round it. His eyes trailed upward, spotting the tightly wound gauze around her stomach under her shirt. Her (left) wrist was also held tightly in splints, bruises peaking out from behind the white bandages. The worst was her arrow wound, the dark color seeping through the newly applied bangaing. The fabric covered her entire shoulder, and cut across her collarbone, wound underneath her other arm.

Thorin sighed again, hoping for some sort of way for his niece to be alright again.

Thorin had stayed awake an entire night watching over Kaia. She had whimpered and turned her head once or twice, but other than that, all had been silent. Once the moon had risen, he'd sent his nephews to sleep on the other cots in the tent.

The cold air of early morning fell on him as he looked up to see Balin and Dwalin there with the saddest of faces.

"Oh the little lass." Dwalin said, his voice shaking.

"Thorin, you must sleep. You cannot run a kingdom on little to no sleep." Balin said gently.

"I will not leave her, Balin." Thorin said.

"Thorin-"

"No." He said, standing.

"I will not leave her alone. Not again."

"She won't be alone." A familiar voice said from the opening of the tent.

"I'll stay with her, Thorin." Said the hobbit as he stepped forward.

"Master Baggins." Thorin said.

Bilbo offered a small smile as he walked over to the chair next to the bed.

"Thorin, I know you wish to stay with her all day, but you must rest yourself." Bilbo said.

Thorin sighed, caving into what his friends were saying. He turned to Kaia, leaning down as if she could hear him.

"I will be back soon."

With that, the King left, followed by Dwalin and Balin.

* * *

Thorin sighed as he walked along the line of tents. He'd been in meetings all day now and was exhausted.

His thoughts were suddenly disrupted by a single shout that stopped him in his tracks.

"Kaia."

Thorin ran to the tent, tearing through the opening.

Kili stood over Kaia, his brow creased with concern as he tried to calm his sister. Kaia writhed on the bed, mumbling a single word as she did. Fili stood on the other side, trying to keep her from worsening her injuries.

"Oin, what is happening?"

"It's the fever, Thorin. It's creating terrors in her mind. I cannot fix this, I'm sorry."

Thorin turned and stood by the bed, listening to the word his niece repeated over and over.

"No."

"What is she seeing?"

Fili and Kili glanced at each other for a moment.

"Thorin," fili said, "when she woke a few days ago… she said- she said that we had died."

Thorin turned to his niece again, seeing the tears that leaked from her closed eyes as she turned her head back and forth.

"Thorin." Oin said solemnly. "I think… I'm afraid that the lass won't make it. She's far too ill, and there's nothing more I can do."

"Uncle." Kili said quietly. "In Laketown," He said, Fili seeing where his brother was going.

"An elf maiden helped me… I don't know how but-" he said, watching his sister.

"Uncle, she could save Kaia."

Thorin sighed, knowing that there really was no other way or choice.

"So be it." He said, "Find the she elf."

Kili stood, hurrying out to find possibly the only way to save his sister.

A few hours later, Bofur had come into the tent, sighing sadly when he saw just how awful Kaia looked. He always saw the she-dwarf laughing with her brothers, or hunting, but now she looked like she might never do those things again.

Despite everyone's hope, she had become much worse. She constantly squirmed around in her sleep her once quiet mutters now shouts and screams. Her dreams were riddled with the deaths of her brothers and her uncle. Her face was even paler now, tears constantly leaking out of her closed eyes.

Kili and Tauriel shared one last look before he hurried to his sister's side, trying to hold her still to keep her from worsening her injuries. His head was next to hers, as it once was in Laketown, only this time, the rolls were reversed. He attempted to calm her, but she heard none of it.

He looked up to see Tauriel with the kingsfoil, standing on the other side of Kaia. He watched as the elf-maiden ground the plant in her hands, and pressed it against the now open wound.

To his horror, Kaia's screams only intensified as she attempted to escape the pressure on her collarbone.

Both brothers held her still, as Thorin watched from the corner, unable to help any further. Tauriel pressed the kingsfoil harder against the wound as she chanted her elven spells. As she did, time seemed to last for eternity until Kaia began to slowly still. The screams became softer, until they were only the weak mutters she had managed days ago. More time passed until Kaia stopped writhing, and the mutters had ceased. For a moment, all was silent, until Kaia's eyes flinched, and then opened the smallest amount possible.

"You're alive." She said hardly loud enough to be heard.

Fili laughed and kissed his sister's brow as Kili pulled a few strands of hair out of her eyes.

"She will be alright now." Tauriel said.

"Here, help her drink this." Oin said, handing Fili a cup of water.

Fili carefully helped his half-conscious sister drink the water as Oin bandaged her shoulder again.

"Fee..." She croaked, trying to open her eyes further.

"It's alright Kai, you're alright." He said as he laid her head back down, Oin finishing the bandaging.

She turned her head, trying to make out more than the fuzzy images she saw.

She barely made out Kili at the opening of the tent, speaking with someone that stood outside.

"Kaia," She turned back again, seeing Thorin. "rest."

She opened her mouth to protest, but he cut her off.

"No arguments, go to sleep." He said.

Kaia sighed, letting her eyes close as she waited for sleep.

She laid there, floating in and out of sleep as she listened to the small occasional movements.

Minutes ticked by as she laid there, reveling in the moments she had in which she felt no pain. She felt someone's hand start running through her hair and she let herself relax into the touch.

"She'll be asleep a while longer, you might have to leave to return to your father."

Kaia listened more intently as she heard Bain's voice enter the conversation.

"He won't mind… Is she alright now?"

"She will be. She's strong."

Kaia opened her eyes again, seeing Bain sitting next to the bed, Kili standing next to him.

Kili noticed her, smirking, "Did you get any sleep?"

Kai gave a tired smile as Bain turned to her as well.

For a moment, they sat in silence until Kili spoke,

"I need to go speak with Uncle for a moment," He said, giving Kaia's hand a squeeze "I'll be back."

Kaia watched as Kili left, leaving the two in silence.

For a moment, they stayed that way, both unsure of what to say.

"Are- are you alright?" He asked.

"I will be." She replied.

He nodded.

"Kaia-" He started, "I.. am so sorry." He said.

"Bain, you cannot think this is your fault." She said.

"Kaia, I should've come to you, I- I should've helped you." He said.

"Bain." She said, bringing his attention back to her.

"This is not your fault. This is no one's fault but my own."

"No, Kaia." He sighed, "It isn't your fault either." He said, "The fault belongs to the orcs."

Kaia sighed.

"Bain!"

Both heard the far off voice calling for Bain as he stood.

"I have to go." He said sadly.

Kaia nodded, as Bain bent down almost hesitantly, kissing her on the cheek for the second time.

Kaia smiled as Bain stood again.

"I'll come see you again." He said, as he turned and left.

* * *

**Well, that happened. Hopefully I'll be back with another update soon. Love ya! R&amp;R  
**


	22. Visits

***hides because I haven't updated in so long* I'm so sorry I left y'all here for so long! I had the worst writers block in the history of fankind and to be honest I'm still trying to get over some of it. Either way, Christmas break is almost here, so soon I'll be able to update a little more often. I hope you guys like this chapter, I know it's a little short but I'll make up for it.**

* * *

The next time Kaia woke, it was to rain. Drops fell on the tent, hitting it to make a sound that Kaia loved. She smiled slightly, her eyes still closed.

"Well, are you awake or dreaming about Bain?"

That sentence caused her eyes to open, seeing Kili sitting next to her with his hand resting on her forehead, a damp cloth pulling away the lingering heat from her head.

"Are you alright?" He asked gently.

Kaia nodded tiredly as he took the cloth away and picked up a cup from the table.

He carefully helped her drink the water, setting the cup back on the table as he spoke again.

"You didn't answer my first question." He said with a smirk.

Kaia stayed silent for a moment. "I don't know-"

"Oh, come now. He has come here several times since the battle to be sure you're alright."

Kaia felt her heart flutter, which Kili must have noticed.

"So you do care for him, then?" He asked as Kaia sighed.

"I don't know, Kili... I- I feel something for him that I've never felt for anyone else."

Kili glanced to the opening of the tent, Kaia following his gaze to find Bain standing there.

He was smiling slightly and he walked forward trading places with Kili as he came to sit next to Kaia, Kili leaving the tent. He took her hand, holding it between his as Kaia wondered what he heard from her conversation with Kili.

For a moment they sat there in silence, Bain tracing the bandage on her hand.

"Did you mean it?" He said, causing Kaia to look at him.

"What?"

"Did you mean what you said?"

It was silent, until Bain spoke again, "Kaia, I feel the same." He said, Kaia looking at him, "I- when the people from the town.. they were talking about you. How incredible it was when you destroyed the flag, and I felt… proud."

Kaia smiled.

"-But then they said that you'd been hurt. And that they didn't know if you would-" He stopped for a moment. "If you would live."

"Bain…"

"I didn't know what to do, Kaia." He said, "I didn't know what I would've done if… if you'd ..."

Kaia held his hand a little tighter, looking him in the eyes.

"I won't leave you." She said. "Ever."

He sighed, "I know."

After a few moments of silence, Bain spoke again, "What happened after you left?"

"What?"

"After you left Dale to help your brothers, what happened?"

Kaia told him what happened, how she had found her brothers and gone with them. As she got closer to the moment when they separated, she talked slower.

"I took my own path, and… I heard them. The orcs. Azog found me, and he truly is the nightmare my uncle always told me about. He took my sword, and threw me against the walls of the tunnel. I remember a moment came when I was truly afraid." She said as he held her hand tighter.

"I never thought I would see him. Yet it happened; he held me out over the cliff, taunting my family and... he threatened to kill me."

Bain looked at her solemnly as she continued.

"But Kili was faster than him. Within seconds, he had shot Azog's hand, and I fell to the edge of the cliff. I thought I was safe but then Azog came and cut my hand, and I fell past the cliff, and out of sight of my family. They thought I was dead, I know they did, but I found them quickly, and then we went into battle together."

"And that's when you got hurt."

Kaia nodded, "It was the middle of the battle when I saw the flag. It took time, but I was able to kill Bolg and destroy the flag. Then, yes… I got hurt."

Bain sighed.

"The orcs were everywhere. I couldn't focus."

Bain noticed Kaia shift uncomfortably as she spoke, obviously in pain.

"It's alright. You're safe now."

She smiled, nodding, and although he could see that she was hiding something, he didn't push.

They sat there again, longer this time as Kaia came in and out of awareness. Bain held her hand all the while, watching as she rested.

After nearly an hour, Fili came in, telling Bain that his father needed him back.

He nodded, standing as he turned to leave when Fili stopped him.

"Bain, you have other things to worry over. Why do you keep coming here?"

"I already told you," he said, glancing back at Kaia. "I care for her."

Fili looked down for a moment before speaking again.

"There are few times when I am wrong when concerning Kaia." He said looking up again, "and saying what I said to you about leaving her was one of those occasions."

Bain kept his face down. "I should have gone with her."

"Bain-"

"Maybe then she wouldn't be like this."

"Stop blaming yourself." Fili said impatiently, Bain looking up.

"The orcs are at fault, and they are dead now. The important thing is that Kaia will be alright, not placing the blame."

Bain sighed and nodded. "I should go to my father."

Fili nodded and stepped out of his way as Bain started his way to Dale.

Fili turned to Kaia and sighed, walking over to her and taking the seat next to the bed, returning the damp cloth to her forehead.

She was asleep, and for the first time in what seemed like ages, she looked somewhat peaceful. She no longer had the constant frown on her face that marred her face after the battle.

Fili leaned back in his chair, knowing that his sister would be alright.

* * *

"Bain!" Bard called his son as he walked into the city.

All around him, people moved about, attempting to rebuild the once great city.

"Are you alright? Where have you been?"

"On the mountain." Bain said.

"What for?"

Bain shifted on his feet, "I was speaking with the dwarves."

"Bain, who were you speaking with?" Bard pressed gently.

Bain sighed, looking up agian "Kaia was wounded."

Bard's face filled with a fatherly concern. "How badly?"

Bain spared his father a solemn expression, silently telling him how badly the warrior was injured.

Bard glanced back to the mountain before placing his hand on his son's shoulder.

"I will go see them, stay here with your sisters."

"But da-"

"Stay here, I won't be long." He said.

Bain sighed and nodded and watched as his father took a step towards the mountain before a voice stopped him.

"Da, where are you going?"

He turned, seeing both his daughters next to Bain.

Bard sighed, "I... Am going to see the dwarves." He said, turning back to the mountain.

"It's Kaia, isn't it?" Bard stopped again. "The girl who saved us?" Tilda asked.

"She's hurt, isn't she? I heard the people say it."

Bard sighed, turning to his daughter again and kneeling to her height.

"Yes, Tilda. Kaia... has been hurt." He said.

"Is she alright?" Came Tilda's innocent reply.

Bard glanced at Bain, who looked down. Sighing, Bard stood again.

"I will be back shortly." He said.

"No," Sigrid said. "We will come with you."

"Sigrid-"

"Da, she saved all of our lives." Bain said.

Bard turned back to Tilda, who was now next to him.

"Please."

Bard sighed, nodding as he once more turned to the mountain.

* * *

Kaia was conscious, only barely. Her eyes were still shut and luckily for her the pain was dulled. Despite her being near asleep, she could hear all the noises around her.

She heard the footsteps outside the tent, heard how the company continued on their work. On their feet, and able to help. Unlike her.

She laid still, focusing to keep the pain at bay. Although she was unaware, her breaths were heavy and she suddenly heard voices.

"... Alright?"

A hand on her side caused her to wince as it pressed gently against a broken rib.

"They're healing as normal, but it will take much time for them to heal completely."

Kaia suddenly heard the flap of the tent as the cold air fell on her anew.

"Bard, why are you here?"

"I was told that Kaia had been hurt." He said.

Kaia heard the grief in his voice as he spoke.

"Yes, Bard. She has been wounded." Fili's voice said.

The tent opened again and Kaia heard a gasp, one she was familiar with.

"Da." Came Tilda's innocent and scared voice.

"It's alright, she'll be alright." Bard reassured.

"Of course I will." Kaia rasped as she finally opened her eyes.

"Kaia!" Tilda shouted as she broke away from her father and ran to Kaia's side.

Kaia managed a weak smile as a tear made it's way down Tilda's cheek, "It's alright, Tilda. I'll be alright."

Sigrid's came up behind her sister, putting a gentle hand on her shoulder.

"Thank you." Sigrid said simply. "Thank you for saving us and our people."

"I'm just... Glad that you all made It out safe."

"Thanks to you." Bain said.

Kaia's smile widened as Bard stepped forward.

"The people of the town do not stop speaking of you. They tell tales of how you slayed Bolg and destroyed the flag."

"You speak as though I was the only one in battle."

"I speak as I should; as a grateful man who owes a great deal to you."

Kaia smiled again, "You owe me nothing, Bard. I did what was right, that's all that matters."

"You have a humble niece, Thorin Oakenshield."

"That I do." Thorin said, gently taking Kaia's hand.

"Well, as much as I do hate to end this short reunion," Oin said, " this said warrior needs her rest."

"Oin I'm now-"

"Hush lass, you are too humble to admit that what you did was courageous but you need rest now."

Kaia sighed but allowed Oin to kindly usher the others out of the tent, Bard leaving her with a final thank you.

Thorin brushed his thumb across her hand before he too turned to leave.

"Rest, Kaia." He said gently before leaving the tent, leaving his niece alone in the tent.

Kaia laid there for some time, letting the muffled voices outside the tent lull her to sleep.

* * *

Two weeks later, Kaia was smiling fondly at a book in her lap. Kili had noticed her constant boredom, and thought it wise to bring a book to her. The book was small, and it was filled with old fairy-tales she vaguely remembered from her childhood.

The tent flap opened again, and instead of revealing one of her brothers, Bofur stepped into the tent.

"Bofur!" She said happily, glad to see a member of the company.

"Hello Lassie, I've been hearing you're well on the mend."

"Oin says it will still take time, but yes, hopefully I'll soon be helping rebuild Erebor."

"Well, not too soon. You need to make sure you save your strength." Bofur said.

Kaia sighed, but held her smile as she turned the page.

"I didn't see you as the type to read." He said.

"Normally I wouldn't, but given the circumstances, it's better than having nothing to do."

Bofur nodded before standing.

"Well then, I'll let you get back to your reading, Lassie. You make sure you get some rest then."

"I will." She replied as he left the tent.

Kaia looked up again as her brothers walked into the tent with Oin behind them.

"Kaia, I need to redress your wounds, but I'll need to give you a draught that will help."

"What is it?" Kaia asked.

"It will help you sleep." He said simply, handing the cup to Fili.

"Here," He said, taking the cup and carefully putting it in Kaia's good hand. Kaia drank it hesitantly, wincing at the bitter taste. Before she could even finish, her head already began to feel light, and she felt a hand gently take the cup from her. Someone pushed her back to lie down, and she felt like she was dreaming.

"Alright now lads, I know you would rather stay, but I need you two to leave while I fix her up."

Kaia heard her brothers leave, and she suddenly became aware of a coldness on her leg.

She heard a rustling noise before someone spoke.

"Thorin, I did not know you would be coming in."

"I had time off, I wanted to come see her."

"She's asleep, I needed her to not feel any of this, had I not given her the draught, she would be in a great deal of pain."

"I understand." Thorin replied.

Kaia heard the chair next to the bed move before a hand took one of hers. She vaguely felt the bandages on her leg come off, but she couldn't feel more than that.

"This is healing well." Oin muttered as Kaia felt a bandage wrapping around her leg again before it was set still.

For the next several minutes, Kaia laid there, in what felt like a dream as Oin redressed her wounds. She couldn't feel any of it but she knew what he was doing. Eventually she was laying still again, and she realized she'd fallen asleep for a short time.

"I need to go tend to some others, but she's alright for now. She should wake soon."

Kaia heard the tent flap open again, and then the tent was quiet. Kaia heard a quiet humming and realized it was coming from her uncle. She relaxed at the familiar sound, feeling the corners of her mouth perk up in the very slightest.

"You should hear the things the people say about you." She heard.

"They speak of the mighty warrior that brought the flag down and slayed Bolg."

Kaia listened lazily to her uncle as he told her what happened since she'd been brought to the healing tent.

He hummed again, Kaia enjoying the familiar sound.

"You used to sing that song when we were children."

Thorin turned to see her looking at him through half open eyes.

"I remember it. When we would come home from lessons with Balin and training with Dwalin. We would scarf down our supper, and then sit at the fireplace until you told us we needed to be off to bed."

Thorin smiled at the old memory.

"You three would argue with me until you were yawning."

Kaia nodded. "But we still wouldn't give up, so you just sang."

Thorin nodded as well.

"It wasn't my primary method, but it was effective. You would fall asleep in minutes."

Kaia smiled again as Thorin began to hum again. She relaxed as she felt sleep pulling at her again. She let herself float away once more as she thought she heard the words to the song.

* * *

**I don't know how you feel about the time skips, but I hated leaving y'all without an update for so long. Hopefully I'll be back again shortly. Love Y'all! :)  
**


	23. Erebor

**... So... yeah... I've been dead to you guys for a while, huh? Once again, writers block. I know you guys don't really care the reason for the lack of updates. Either way, I did write another chapter, so here you go.  
**

* * *

Three weeks later, Kaia was walking around again. She used a crutch to help keep most of the weight off of her leg, and daily exercises kept her getting better at walking around on her own. Her arm was bound against her chest to keep her arrow wound from moving, the crutch propped under the other arm. She never walked alone, one of her brothers or Bain by her side as she walked. On some occasions, she was allowed to walk further than the healing tents, and today was one of them.

Bain walked by her side, staying relatively close in case her crutch slipped. It was the early evening, with a gentle breeze tugging Kaia's hair around her face. It was slightly chilly, patches of snow on the ground left from the snow beforehand. The pair walked the path they always took, following an abandoned trail along the mountain.

"Tilda wanted to know if you like the color blue. She made me promise to ask. " Bain said with a smile.

"Yes, I suppose I do." Kaia replied with a gentle grin.

"She refuses to stop talking about you."

"Is that so?" Kaia asked.

"She tells Da everyday that she wants to grow up to be just like you."

"Just like me then?"

"She says she wants to grow up to have tales told about her like you have."

"There are tales still being told about me?" She asked.

"It's all the people talk about. You and your family. How the company stormed the battle and changed the battle in mere minutes."

"I would think they would become tired of that story by now."

"They won't stop telling the story of the day they were saved." Bain said pointedly.

Kaia smiled lightly before her crutch slipped and she nearly fell, but instead a pair of arms caught her. She looked up and her icy blue eyes met brown ones.

"You're always there, aren't you?"

"It's a good thing I am then."

She smiled again as Bain helped her stand straight again, gently pulling her crutch under her arm.

"How much longer should it be until you don't need that?" he asked.

"Oin says it could be another week or another month, he hasn't determined that yet."

Bain nodded, watching the sun slowly sink behind the land.

"We should head back, they'll probably be waiting for you."

Kaia nodded before the two began their walk back to the gates of the mountain, where dwarves were busy at work.

Erebor had been in a constant buzz since the battle, Dwarves and men alike bustling around to repair and rebuild the once glorious Kingdom. Dale was no less busy, with people clearing out the rubble and ruins, rebuilding from what little could be saved. As they neared the mountain, Kaia turned into the healing tent where she had been practically living from for the past few months.

Bain followed her in and stopped when she stood still for a moment.

"Are you alright?"

"My things are gone." She said, looking at the small table next to the bed.

"Not gone." Kaia turned to see Kili standing at the tent flap with a smile on his face.

"Moved into your bedchamber."

"My what?" Kaia asked with disbelief.

"Aye," Fili said, stepping inside. "We spent the day making sure it was ready."

"Did you know about this?" Kaia asked Bain with a smile.

"He only kept you away long enough for us to finish, he's known for a week." Kili said with a smirk.

Bain smiled and ducked his head.

"I didn't think you would stay out so long in the cold, but you didn't argue when we kept walking."

Kaia laughed before Thorin walked in as well.

"You were gone longer than usual."

Kili smirked, "Perhaps it is because she had a good companion."

Kaia blushed and glared at her brother,"Or perhaps it is because I have healed more since last I left the tent."

"How about we show you your bedchamber?" Fili said.

They group left the tent, Fili in front. Bain split off to go back to Dale. Fili led the way through halls and walkways. Every so often they had to stop so Kaia could regain her energy and readjust her crutch. Finally they reached a beautifully carved door with a bright golden handle. Fili reached forward and opened the door before stepping aside to allow Kaia in. She gasped when she saw it. She quickly entered so she could see everything.

The walls were white stone with designs carved in them. Lines and sharp angles formed an abstract figure on the wall. Some spots of the wall had gold accents in the designs, adding more color to the walls.

Kaia smiled and looked at the rest of the room. It was filled with a warm light coming from a two large torches on either side of her magnificent bed. There was a simple desk on the wall across from her bed. In the corner stood a stand with her armor from the battle, no longer broken but mended to perfection. Beside it was a large portrait of her grandmother in the same armor above it. She walked towards it and ran her hand down the frame, looking at her grandmother's face. She then moved to the armor and moved her fingers along the places where it had been previously broken.

"We kept as a token of what you did in the battle," Thorin said, coming to stand beside her, "And to remind yourself of the courage and strength that you posses."

Kaia gave a thin smile as she gazed from the armor to the painting again.

"You look like you could have been sisters." Kili said.

Kaia gave a light scoff, nodding as she silently agreed.

"Well, it has been a long day." Thorin said, resting his hand gently on Kaia's shoulder.

"We all need some rest." He said, narrowing his eyes at Kaia to specify to her.

Kaia shook her head, "Alright, you do not need to give me a glare."

"I'll see you tomorrow." He said, placing a kiss on her forehead before he left.

"Try and get some rest, maybe it'll do something about that face of yours." Kili joked, nudging her arm.

"Well that may be, but nothing will save you." Kaia replied.

"Alright, children, it's late." Fili said.

"Get some rest." He said, before he too kissed her brow.

Kili did the same before leaving their sister to her room.

Kaia sighed once they left, turning around again to see her room again. After years of living in a small, crowded room directly across from her brothers, she had her own extravagant room of her own. She smiled fondly to herself before glancing to the mirror in her room. She wasn't yet in view of the reflection, and she realized how long she had gone without seeing her own reflection. She hadn't seen herself since they'd left Rivendell.

She slowly moved over to the mirror, keeping her eyes on the ground until she was directly in front of the mirror. She slowly pulled her eyes up until she saw her entire self in the reflection. The first thing she noticed were the bandages that still covered parts of her. Her leg rested lightly on the floor, the crutch standing firmly next to both legs. Her leg was no longer in bandages, but in her thick boot that matched the other. She was thinner now, she noticed, from what she assumed was the lack of moving her muscles. She decided she would need to rebuild them when she finally rid herself of the crutch. Her dark hair was only slightly longer than she last remembered, but enough to see a difference. Where it once fell just to rest on her shoulders, it now fell a few inches past the back of her neck. Her face had changed as well, despite the paleness that still lingered on her, her face had become more narrow, and… the scar. Her cheek still resembled the mark, but it was far faded than she had remembered. She had changed, that was certain, but she never expected to look so different after so little time.

Kaia turned away from her reflection, carefully making her way to the washroom, shocked to find a bath already drawn for her. For so long, she'd been used to getting along with only what she needed, giving the rest to whomever needed it more. Now, she was treated... like royalty. She was royalty. Kaia of Durin, wounded, bruised, and cut, the brave and stubborn warrior, was now royalty.

She shook her head, before turning to the water. She was careful to not disturb the bandages on her wrist and stomach as she undressed, being as gentle as possible when she lowered into the water. She carefully wiped her skin with the cloth in the tub, careful to keep her bandages dry.

As she dried herself off, she noticed a nice set of sleep clothes waiting for her. Luckily, whoever left them left a white silk nightdress with sleeves that stopped right on her shoulders.

She carefully pulled the soft clothes on, minding her leg as she stood with her crutch again. She made a circle around the room, blowing out the candles on the walls before she finally made her way to the bed. She pulled back the covers before she gently lowered herself onto the soft sheets. She leaned the crutch against the wall before leaning over and blowing the last candle on her nightstand out.

She gently laid across the bed, pulling the covers over her, feeling completely spoiled covered in the clearly expensive fabrics. As she laid her head down on the pillow, she thought she would face thoughts and memories from the journey, but she instead found it impossible to keep her eyes open, and she fell asleep almost instantly.

* * *

Kaia woke to a gentle creaking of her door. She dreadfully wished to fall back into the sleep that pulled at her, but instead pulled her eyes open.

She pushed herself up to see Kili gently shutting the door behind him before he turned around.

Seeing her, he gave a thin smile.

"I didn't mean to wake you."

"It's alright, how long have you been up?"

"Not long, you've always been one to wake up early."

"Not lately." She replied, sitting up.

"Well no one's going to blame you for that now." Kili said.

"Why?"

"You know why; you saved lives, Kaia. And you nearly paid with yours."

Kaia fell silent, Kili looking at her with a brotherly love.

"Come on now, you're finally in the mountain," Kili said, standing and heading for the door, "it's time you saw the rest of it."

With that, he left his sister to herself.

Kaia looked over to the balcony she had, since her room was on the side of the mountain.

She carefully rose from the bed, reaching for the crutch before hesitating. She looked down at her leg, turning it slightly before she looked up again. Determined, she put her hand on the bedpost, pulling herself up. She gently placed her foot on the ground, testing it with the same amount of weight she'd been putting on it. When she could get her balance, she put all of her weight on her leg, and despite her assumptions, she felt no pain. It felt odd, yes, considering she hadn't put all of her weight on her foot until now, but not painful. She hesitantly let go of the bedpost, then took another step.

She continued until she had reached the balcony, and the was greeted by a gentle breeze of wind. She gently put her hands on the edge of the balcony, then looked out over the mountain.

All around, dwarves were going to and fro, bringing tools, hauling supplies, clearing out the ruins, and carrying out other activities. From her balcony, Kaia could also see a small portion of Dale.

Kaia turned back to her room, spotting a wardrobe on the other side of the room.

She once again tested her ability to walk without her crutch as she carefully walked to the wardrobe, pulling the doors open.

Inside were dresses, cloaks, trousers, and more. She settled for a maroon tunic a brown trousers. She pulled a long dark vest on, and pulled on the same boots she'd worn the day before. Wondering just how well her foot was, Kaia walked across the room again, picking up her pace. At a point, she was almost to a run when her door opened.

"What in Mahal's name are you doing?" Fili asked in amusement.

"I don't need my crutch anymore." Kaia said.

Her brothers glanced to the crutch against the wall then back to her.

"Are you sure?" Kili asked.

"Kili, it doesn't hurt. At all! I think I could almost run."

"Let's take it slower than that, but if you think you don't need your crutch, we should check with Oin first." fili said.

Kaia nodded and followed her brothers, feeling a new sense of freedom from her crutch.

After checking that she was indeed able to walk without her crutch, Kaia and her brothers walked around Erebor, the two showing their sister the things she hadn't yet seen.

The most magnificent, however, was the Great Stone Hall. It was a long hallway that was created out of stone walls with carvings in it. The walls told the history of the Mountain, with dragons and fires, stones and mountains. Eventually, there came a spot in the wall that was still being carved. It was the most recent, images of the journey of the Company of Thorin Oakenshield told in stone.

"It's incredible." Kaia muttered.

"This right here is you." Kili said, pointing to a carving of a young she-dwarf, standing at the edge of the cliff as an orc fell from said cliff.

Kaia sighed at the image, brushing her fingers over it for a moment.

"Kaia!"

The three turned to see their uncle headed towards them. He immediately brought his niece in a hug, holding onto her for a moment, careful of her arm in a sling.

"Oin's told me that you no longer need your crutch." He said, finally pulling away.

"Aye."

Thorin smiled, making Kaia smile in return.

"We'll come back in a moment, I need to see to some of the miners." Fili said, Kili following him.

"Come, Kaia." Thorin said, leading her to a new part of the mountain.

"I assume your brothers showed you the mountain?"

"Most of it, yes."

Thorin hummed in response.

"The people of Dale, how are they?"

Thorin smiled shortly. "I paid them what I said i would, and some of the dwarves have gone there to assist in the rebuilding of the city. Some of the men have even come here to help us." He said with a joyful sigh. "We are once again the cities we were long ago."

They had reached the doorway of the mountain as they passed to the outside.

"Bard has been named the Master of Dale, though he still refuses to use the title." Thorin said.

"And his son, Bain," He said, glancing at Kaia. "he has become the heir of Dale."

Kaia nodded, looking to the city below.

Thorin looked upon his niece with a fond smile before nudging her.

"Go."

She turned to him, "What?"

"Go to the city. I believe it is time that you see the city for what it is." He said, "And to find a certain young lad."

"Uncle-"

"Kaia, go." He said with a grin.

Kaia glanced back to Dale, then to her Uncle again.

He gently kissed her head before pushing her towards the city.

"I won't say it again, Kaia." He said good heartedly.

Kaia gave a smile before hurrying down the mountain to the city, just as her brothers came up behind Thorin.

"You know, don't you?"

"Oh my nephew, I would never overlook something such as young love."

* * *

Kaia rushed down the mountain, wondering what Bain would say at the sight of her without her crutch.

She stopped briefly when she reached the edge of the city, looking around the busy people before she saw him a little ways off, walking through the city.

She rushed towards him, only thinking to call his name just before she ran into him.

"Bain!"

He looked up just before Kaia ran into his arms, him half catching her as she finally slowed her running speed to a halt.

"Kaia." He said, turning her in a circle as he set her feet back on the ground.

"Your crutch-"

"I don't need it anymore, Oin told me today."

He smiled and hugged her again.

"Da will want to know, come with me." He said, pulling her along.

"Da!" He called as they entered a tent.

Bard looked up, seeing Kaia and laughed.

"Why the warrior has finally come to Dale!" He said as he stood.

"It is good to see you on your feet." He said.

"Thank you, Bard. I-"

"Kaia!"

Kaia was cut off by a squeal and then a force running into her from the side.

"Hello, Tilda."

"Are you better, Kaia?" She asked.

"Yes, Tilda I am." She replied.

"Oh! Then we could go-"

"Kaia!" Kaia turned the opening of our tent, seeing Sigrid coming inside.

"Sigrid." She said, accepting the embrace that she was already trapped in.

"It's so good to see you." Sigrid said, holding Kaia out at arm's length.

"And you, Sigrid." Kaia replied.

"You look much better, how are you?"

"Well, I no longer need my crutch, so I would consider that a good thing."

"It is," Bard said, "but why are you here?"

"I came to see Dale, to see what I could-"

"Kaia, if you think I would allow you to do any sort of work, you have lost your mind."

Kaia sighed before looking around her.

"I cannot stand by and do nothing."

"You haven't done 'nothing', Kaia. You saved lives, you cannot expect to heal so quickly, you have to take time to rest."

"I have."

"Well, it hasn't been enough time."

Kaia shook her head, but couldn't help but give a light laugh at his concern for her.

Bain spent the next few hours leading Kaia through the ruins, most of which were empty. She spent most of the day there, seeing all of the things that were once a city. As the pair walked back to the center of Dale, they came across more people, Kaia unaware of their eyes on her as they passed until one woman stopped them.

"You- you're the warrior from the battle." She said.

Kaia was unsure what to say when another man commented, "Aye, the one who slayed bolg."

"It is Thorin Oakenshield's neice! Kaia of Durin!"

Kaia stood in shock as everyone around her knelt down, taking to a knee.

"Bain, why-"

"Kaia, I've told you before; you saved them."

Kaia looked around and cleared her throat.

"I- I want to thank you, all of you, for your thanks, but… I have no need for praise. I did what any of you did, I protected my family, fought for what was right. I know you all see me as a hero for what I did, but there are others who paid with far more. Please, do not mistake my requests for pride, but simple pleads to treat me as you would before."

The crowd was then hushed, and slowly one by one stood again.

A young girl came up to her, a shy expressions on her face.

"Thank you." She said.

Kaia smiled and nodded, and for the next few minutes, the men and women thanked her one by one before returning to their homes.

Once they'd all left, Kaia turned to Bain.

"I have to go, it's almost dusk." Kaia said.

"Will you come back tomorrow?" Bain asked hopefully.

"We'll see."

Bain smiled before giving her a gentle kiss on the cheek.

"Until then." He nodded before turning to leave.

"Until then." Kaia muttered to herself, turning back towards the mountain, allowing a smile to spread across her face.

* * *

**There ya go. Hope y'all liked it. I'll be back. R&amp;R 3  
**


End file.
